The Glitch and The Swizz
by Fieryflowers
Summary: Swizzle Malarkey always thinks he's an amazing racer and he wants to be a winner, but he always has a streak of bad luck. When his world suddenly turned upside down, he found himself in a strange friendship with a certain glitch who he had always hated but may help him get back in the tracks again (AU story of the WiR movie). ((Swizzle/Vanellope))
1. Prologue

_((**Note:** An AU story where Wreck-It Ralph never entered into Vanellope's life and helped her win the race. Instead she finds help and friendship in another, who had bullied her in the past but whose life has been turned upside down._

_I have this fanfic idea in my head for a long time and this is my attempt writing this (so there're some mistakes if you spot any), and I dunno if this is going to be pretty good. *blushes sheepishly* Anyway, some helpful tips on how to make this story and characters enjoyable to read are appreciated~_

_**Disclaimer:** The characters and the movie Wreck-It Ralph are all owned by Disney.))_

* * *

**Prologue**

My name is Swizzle Malarkey, nicknamed "The Swizz" to my fans, and I'm a racer—professionally. To be specific, I'm one of the racers of Sugar Rush, that candy go-kart game. Now, I don't want to brag or anything, but I'm a pretty good at what I do in my opinion. I DO make mistakes like the next person, not gonna lie… but I personally believe I'm pretty swell with my driving skills.

Thing is, every night when the arcade closes, every racer—myself included—compete against each other to see who would be included in the Random Roster list for the following day's game. The event is pay-to-play, so if I were to compete in the race I have to pay a fee of one gold coin from my previous winnings.

Anywaaay… I said before I make mistakes despite being a good racer. I'm often the first to get thrown out of the race; you wouldn't believe how many times I got knocked out by giant gumballs! And don't get me started on those Sweet Seekers… Now, if I were lucky, I can barely reach the 9th place of the roster list and still get one gold coin for all my efforts and bad luck. I'm even luckier if the players actually pick me! When other racers like King Candy or Taffyta win the race, they get themselves BUTTLOAD of gold coins and other neat awards like trophies, especially if the player picks them to win the game—they are among the players' favorites, especially Taffyta Muttonfudge. But are there gold coins if I never made it to the roster list? To that, I say—HA! And no, there isn't… just a big "GAME OVER" on the screen.

I've been doing this gig for fifteen years. Sure, Sugar Rush is still very popular and a steady. It's just that it gets kinda hard to love your job... when pretty much everyone else seems to be doing a better job than you.

I dunno… maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal if things were different when the day's done, but it's not: Taffyta and the other racers go hang out around King Candy's castle or different places in Sugar Rush, going to all sorts of parties with their pals, and getting awards because they're popular and being the best drivers. And me…?

I go hang out by myself, practicing and polishing my driving skills in hidden tracks I discovered. I do have a couple of pals like Gloyd, Jubileena, and sometimes Rancis to go hang out with a few times. However, they seem to prefer to hang out with the "in" crowd like Taffyta lately or they don't want to associate a "bad" racer like The Swizz... _which I'm not, I can you tell you that_! _The Swizz is a genius racer! I can beat Taffyta or King Candy or Rancis in a race any day if I didn't have such bad luck lately! _

I'm getting off-track here… I guess I can't complain too much; I got my kart, a roof over my head, and my loyal fans, that's for sure. My condition isn't as bad as the local glitch, Whose-Name-I'm-Not-Mentioning-Here.

But if I were honest, whenever I'm taking a drive and I see Taffyta and the other racers high-fiving each other, having loads of fun, getting gold coins and trophies for taking 1st place in the day's race again... Sometimes I think...

_Man, it sure must be nice being a winner._

* * *

_((I admit... the prologue is so similar to Wreck-It Ralph's monologue, but I promise you that this story won't exactly follow the movie's canon and dialogue but instead have its own unique twists and charm, if I can hopefully continue this.))_


	2. Chapter 1

_((Note: Here's the first chapter. I had trouble writing this, but I think it turn out okay. BTW, not only I take cues from the movie for this AU, but I also took cues from the WiR book One Sweet Race.))_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Swizzle's unicorn pop kart, the Tongue-Twister, zoomed along the track passing other racers. So far, he managed to catch up to Taffyta and her posse who were in the lead, followed closely by King Candy. The five racers sped through a long windy Chick-O-Stick tunnel to where the tracks ended to a jump to another track. If a racer is fast enough, they can make the jump and fly through the air, pass through Life Savers candies and landed safely on the other side. If they're not lucky, they fall into a thick Jell-O marsh far below them.

Swizzle gave the eccentric king a smirk while he drive past him, and could have sworn he saw him pout with annoyance which made the boy laugh. He noticed Citrusella's kart coming fast, just behind King Candy but he paid no attention to the blue recolor.

He quickly zipped between Candlehead and Rancis, who were shocked to see him.

"So long, suckers!" he taunted at them. His voice alerted Taffyta and she turned to her head just in time see Swizzle pulling alongside her.

"Well, Taffyta, looks like I'm ahead of you for once!" he laughed.

"Malarkey?! How did you…" Taffyta was dumbstrucked, but she returned her attention to race.

"I told you to not underestimate The Swizz!" Swizzle said, looking smug.

Then he swerved his kart around Taffyta's Pink Lightning as he's coming to the end of the tunnel, getting ready to make the jump. He glanced back one last time, a victorious smile on his face. This infuriated Taffyta so much that she pressed the accelerator so hard to catch up to him. She zipped around him, now in the lead again.

"Stay sweet!" she called, as her Sprinkle Spikes shot out the back of her kart.

"WHOA!" Swizzle tried to avoid them but it was it was too late—he spun in circles and went flying off from the end of the tunnel and landed safely in the Jell-O marsh below.

He stares up in shock as he watched the Taffyta and the other racers' karts fly above his heads. As he waited for a sentient marshmallow to come pick him and his kart up and bring him back to the starting line to do over, he covered his face with his hands in shame.

* * *

"… And here are our tomorrow's avatars!" King Candy declared over the microphone. "Let's all give a big applause and congratulate our racers who made it to the roster list! They are all winners!"

The crowd went wild as they cheered for Taffyta Muttonfudge, King Candy, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Citrusella Flugpucker, Candlehead, Gloyd Orangeboar, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Snowanna Rainbeau, and Minty Zaki.

The other racers who didn't make the roster list clapped politely. Swizzle, however, was seething inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow when the arcade opens, my loyal subjects!" the jolly king giggled, bouncing with excitement. "Have some candy!" he shouted, throwing handfuls of sweets into the crowd before leaving with his morose assistant Sour Bill.

"Sorry, Malarkey," Taffyta walked past Swizzle, counting her winnings. "Maybe the next time you try to make it to the list, try not to make yourself look like a buffoon."

A few other racers laughed as they leave one by one.

"I would have been the winner if it weren't for Taffyta and her stupid sprinkle spikes," Swizzle muttered to himself.

"Aww, I think you did swell, Swizz!" Jubileena, a fellow racer, came up to him and patted his back.

Swizzle smiled, genuinely touched. "Really?"

"You did a swell job making yourself look like a buffoon!" Jubileena grinned, which made Swizzle's smile turned into a pout. "Seriously, when you spun like that and flew out of that tunnel like that… It's kinda funny when you think about it!"

"Jubileena, are you ready to go?" Crumbelina called out to her, from her kart. "I promised to show you this new fancy furniture I bought this morning!"

"Coming right up, Crumbs!" Jubileena happily skipped over to her own kart and the two girls drove up.

"Bye Swizzle," Gloyd said as he passed by him.

"Hey, Gloyd, wait!" Swizzle stopped him. "I'm gonna go do something outrageous and really fun, and I was thinking if you wanna hang out with me?"

Gloyd stared at him, looking embarrassed and trying to avoid his gaze. "Oh, I don't think I can do that… not today, at least. Sorry, Swizzle, there's this big dessert buffet I want to go check out. And after that, I got people to prank, and…"

"I get it, you're busy," Swizzle sighed as he gets into his kart. "Well, I'll you at the arcade opening hours tomorrow then."

He notices the recolor girls nearby and wolf-whistled at their direction. One of them, teal-colored Sticky, blushed and giggled while the others just stare at him unimpressed. Swizzle just chuckled and zoomed off, feeling a lot better.

* * *

Swizzle parked his kart near the exit of the tunnel which leads into Game Central Station. He remembers a little during the first early weeks when their game was plugged in fifteen years ago, King Candy forbade the racers and the citizens to never leave the game. He warned them that if they ever game-jump, they might accidentally get themselves killed and won't regenerate. It's permanent game over for them.

The racers obeyed King Candy and his odd, strict rules without question except for Swizzle Malarkey. He was always curious to see what other games and people are like beyond Sugar Rush; he can't help himself for secretly being a rebel at heart. A few times in the past, after the Random Roster Race is finished and everyone is busy doing something else, he would sneak out but only traveled so far to the entrance that leads to Sugar Rush. Just hiding in the shadows while watching various video game characters walking by is enough to satisfy the young free soul; as well as drawing graffiti on the walls of the entrance.

Swizzle hid his kart behind a few trees and bushes, so nobody would know where he went. He was making steady progress up to the exit when a voice behind him said, "Hi, Swizzle!"

"Aahh!" Swizzle yelled, jumping in the air. Looking around, he saw a girl standing a few feet away from him. Her candy-covered black hair was tied up with a long strip of red, rubbery licorice.

"Hello!" she spoke again in her squeaky voice which sound annoying to his ears.

Swizzle sputtered, recognizing her instantly. "You scared me, glitch! What are you doing—sneaking up on people?"

"I'm not a glitch! I have a name too," Vanellope von Schweetz told him. "And I'm not sneaking up on you—I just followed you because I saw you walking up here."

"Following, sneaking, whatever. Just don't bother me," Swizzle mumbling, turning away from her; he was more than happy to get rid of this annoying girl. He jumped again when he saw her facing in front of him, as though she teleported very quickly.

"Where are you going?" she asked with curiosity. "Are you doing something suspicious?"

The glitch was finally getting on Swizzle's nerves now. "No, I'm not doing anything suspicious. But I am busy. So, go home!"

"What's that?" Vanelloped smiled cheekily. "I didn't hear ya!"

"Listen, if you don't shut up-" Swizzle gritted his teeth.

"_Listen, if you don't shut up_," Vanellope mimicked, crossing her arms.

"… Stop mocking me-"

"_Stop mocking me_!"

"That's not funny!" Swizzle shouts and then gets an idea. "Wanna see something really funny?" he asked, giving her a mean smirk.

He started shaking his body, making spaz-like movents. "_Oh, nooo! I'm g-g-g-g-GLITCHING_!"

Suddenly, Vanellope's image began to flicker. Parts of her code split apart, blinking on and off briefly. Her code soon came back together after a moment.

"Jerkbreaker," Vanellope grumbled, and ran off.

"Glitch!" he yelled after, happily hopping off to the exit.

When Swizzle reached the other end of the tunnel, he found his heart soaring with the excitement and the familiar sight of the graffiti. He glances at one particular graffiti he made a long time ago, which read his name. To his shock, a few last letters of his name were crossed out and the word "PWND" is written next to it.

"What the?!" he gasped. "My first masterpiece is ruined!"

Remembering his humiliating loss in the race earlier, he takes out his spray can from inside his jacket and he was about cross out the 'PWND' word when a buzzer sounded.

"Step away from the wall, young man," Surge Protector stepped up to Swizzle.

The boy groaned loudly. Of all those times he had vandalized the walls, he has never been caught until today.

* * *

_((Oh my! He's been caught! Looks like his sneaking out and vandalism has finally gotten him in trouble.))_


	3. Chapter 2

_((Here's chapter 2! I'm not entirely sure if I'm gonna update new chapters every day, but for now enjoy~))_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Swizzle cannot believe he got caught and reprimanded by the stiff-looking Surge Protector.

"Name?" The blue electrical man demanded as he jotted down information in a small clipboard.

"Swizzle Malarkey," the young racer grimaced.

"Are you heading out somewhere?" Surge Protector asked.

Swizzle sighed. "Nowhere in particular."

"Then I suggest you return to your game and stop vandalizing the walls. Anything else to declare?"

"I think I hate you."

"You're not the first who said that," Surge Protector replied, with no expression.

Swizzle turned around and walked back to the tunnel leading back to Sugar Rush. He glanced back just in time to see Surge Protector pulling out a spraying can and started writing graffiti on the wall.

"Why that—that hypocrite!" he exclaimed in a low voice.

* * *

As he approached the end of the tunnel, Swizzle was now feeling a little grumpy since his special outing has been cut short thanks to Surge Protector. His mood was quickly replaced by shock when he saw who was waiting for him: Taffyta and her posse.

"How was your little game-jumping adventure, _Malarkey_?" Taffyta asked, frowning as she licked her strawberry lollipop. "I didn't know King Candy gave someone… like you… special permission to leave the game."

"Well, he didn't, _Muttonfudge_," Swizzle said, digging his hands into his jacket pockets. "It's none of your bees-wax about where I go."

"You're right." Taffyta flicked her lollipop away. "It's not my 'bees-wax', but rather King Candy's. Imagine his reaction if he learned that one of his loyal subjects deliberately disobey his rules and sneaked out behind his back."

"I wasn't doing anything dangerous, Taffyta!" Swizzle told her, fear evident in his eyes. "I saw lots of cool things which you haven't seen before. And if you try to rat me out to King Candy, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Taffyta asked, haughtily. "Work your playboy charms on me, hoping I'll change my mind?"

Rancis and Candlehead behind her chuckled.

Swizzle became hesitant. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try…"

Taffyta sauntered forward and placed her gloved hand on his cheek, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Why would I betray a fellow racer and have him thrown into the Fungeon?" she began. "You're the only one who makes my life easier thanks to your buffoonish antics every roster race. You make me feel more confident about my skills."

"Hey!" Swizzle cried.

"I think I could give you a few private lessons on how to become a better racer?" Taffyta gave him a flirty smile which made him roll his eyes.

"After you insulted two seconds ago, I don't think need _lessons_ from some snot-nosed, makeup-wearing little brat," he said. "I'm already a good racer. Heck, I could even be better than _you_ if I put enough hard work into my skills. Even I almost beat you in today's roster race!"

Taffyta yawned as though she was bored and leaned close to Swizzle, speaking in a low voice next to his ear. "If you ever try to sneak out again and disobey our king one more time… I might 'accidentally' slip something."

Swizzle narrowed his eyes at her. "You may be King Candy's favorite racer, but you'll never be as good as The Swizz."

Taffyta laughed as if he made a joke. Swizzle tightened his fists. "Leave me alone," he muttered. He bumped her as he walked away, and continued his path down into Sugar Rush where his kart is waiting for him.

His head was ready to burst from anger when he reached the bottom. He saw Vanellope leaning over his precious kart, inspecting it with child-like longing.

"**GET AWAY FROM MY KART, YOU GLITCH!**" he exploded as he stomped toward her. Vanellope jumped, her image glitching with surprise, and before she can do anything, Swizzle violently shoved her away and she landed on her butt with pain.

"Hey, what's the big whoop?!" she demanded. "I was just looking at your dumb kart, I didn't even touch it!"

"You just looking at it is enough for me," he snarled as he gets on his signature ride. "I bet you had a good laugh telling Taffyta about my secret outing."

"Whaaat?!" Vanellope's mouth dropped in outrage as she stood up, glitching momentarily. "You think I told TAFFYTA about you sneaking out? I would never do that to someone who had the gumballs to defy that crazy King Candy!"

Swizzle didn't listen to a word she said. He picked up a small gobstopper lying around and threw it at her. It missed her head, only knocking a couple of candies from her hair. Her eyes widened.

"Get out of my sight, glitch," he spoke in a dangerous low voice.

Vanellope did not wait for another word. She hurriedly scampers away. She was glad Swizzle did not see her eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

"No, I can't," Adorabeezle whispered. It is the following day, right before the arcade opens. Adorabeezle and her companion were sitting together in the middle of a vast licorice field.

"You have too many girlfriends, Swizzle," she continued, her tone soft and hesitant. Her pink face blushed immensely.

Swizzle smiled and brushed a finger against her cheek. She couldn't help but giggle as he leaned closer.

"You got it all wrong," he said. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then I want to be your number one," Adorabeezle said, her eyes meeting his. "Make me your number one girl, Swizzle."

Swizzle stared at her, smirking like the roguish playboy he was. _Girls are such hopeless romantics_, he thought. _Too bad I don't DO this relationship stuff._

"Sure."

"YOU IDIOT!" A female voice broke his mesmerizing gaze and a powerful fist punched him in the back of his head.

Swizzle got knocked off his feet. He rubbed his sore bruise and looked up to see Minty glaring down at him. While she was busy shouting at him Adorabeezle giggled with embarrassment and quietly distanced herself from them.

"Hey, Minty! What are you doing here?" Swizzle grinned up at her. "Aren't you supposed to be racing today's roster? Ow, you really hurt my head…"

"The arcade's going to open in ten minutes, and I've been looking everywhere for Adorabeezle so the players won't miss their chance to play her!" Minty shouted, her face red with fury. It made her look cuter than frightening. "I let you out of my sight for a few hours and I caught you here… being all touchy!"

She rubbed her temples. "I swear, you keep on hitting on every girl in sight, you're going to end up paying for it!"

Swizzle gets up and wipes dust from his clothes. "I don't hit on girls, they hit on me," he said cheekily.

"Right," Minty rolled her eyes. "Drop dead."

At this moment, Snowanna drove up in her kart.

"Minty! Beezle!" she called out. "The arcade's gonna open soon! Better move your sweet molasses!"

Minty and Adorabeezle hopped into their karts, parked next to Swizzle's Tongue-Twister. Minty gave Swizzle one last disapproving look. "See at tonight's roster race, Dweeble Kneivel."

She zoomed off, followed by Snowanna and Adorabeezle. Swizzle, now feeling bored and lonely, decides to go for a drive since he won't be racing with everyone else during the arcade hours.

* * *

Vanellope sighed as she laid on her stomach on top of a huge candy-tree branch, watching the race starting and players picking their favorite characters.

If only she could be part of them! She could show them that she's a good racer like them and not just some flawed programming. For as long she can remember, she's been an outcast for fifteen years and she had toughen up to endure all their bullying and rejection. It wouldn't hurt to have her own kart, or maybe make a few friends! Sadly, everyone thinks she's some sort of monster ready to bring doom to their world thanks to King Candy's propaganda.

"If only I weren't a glitch," she muttered out loud. She hated herself for being this way. She often wondered why she was created but then dummied out. It wasn't fair! If the programmers didn't want her to exist, then she wished that they didn't give her any emotions to feel sadness and resentment.

Vanellope knew she couldn't sit around and wallow in despair. She has plans; she's going to find ways to become a real racer even if it will take years to accomplish her dream. Then she would find a better home and make new friends who won't frown or flinch at the sight of her. She couldn't wait to rub her victory into everyone who treated her like mud, especially Taffyta, King Candy, Swizzle...

She stopped, remembering Swizzle's harsh words he told her yesterday and then she frowned. She couldn't believe she almost looked up to that guy! Of course, he was daring and a thrill-seeker, but she was so sure that he'd be at least sympathetic to her plight since they're both made fun of by Taffyta. Vanellope was disappointed that 'The Swizz' is just as obnoxious and stupid like the other racers...

Vanellope had enough watching the race and makes her descend down the tree. She jumped down on a random branch not realizing sooner what she stepped on.

**_DING!_**

"Double-stripes! I forgot!" she yelped. The branch under her feet disappeared and she fell with a scream.

* * *

Swizzle's rainbow kart zoomed fast, driving pass tall candy cane trees and avoid crashing into gumdrop stones. He was humming to himself, thinking of his future plans of becoming a winner and beating Taffyta, King Candy, and many others. He was not paying attention when a familiar pony-tailed girl suddenly jumped down in the middle of the path, probably after she had been climbing up candy-tree branches.

Their eyes locked on one another for a moment before they screamed.

* * *

_((I apologize for making Swizzle really mean. This was before he gets his memories back after being brainwashed by King Candy. Don't worry! He will soon learn the error of his ways and eventually warm up to Vanellope))_


	4. Chapter 3

_((Sorry if this chapter is a little slow and shorter, but I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed it~))_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Vanellope's body glitched crazily and before she knew it, her body flickered away just in time before Swizzle's kart struck her and moved to a safer spot. She watched in shock as Swizzle lost control of his ride, trying to stop it, but it kept skidding forward making a terrible screeching noise and leaving burnt tire marks on the chocolate dirt.

She watched the Tongue Twister slid down a slippery slope and fell into a huge pit in the middle of grove of marshmallow trees. Laffy Taffy vines were hanging from the branches.

She hurried down to and peered into the pit and saw that Swizzle and his kart landed in a hollow filled with chocolate powder. He was covered up to his waist, and the vines were too high above for him to reach them.

She couldn't help but laugh seeing his confused expression. "Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!"

"Shaddup!" Swizzle blushed. His embarrassment suddenly turned to fear when he realized he can't move and is slowly sinking. "Oh no… No, no, no!"

"Uh, I wouldn't struggle if I were you," Vanellope smirked. "It's Nesquick Sand, bubble-dumb. The more you fight it, the faster you'll sink. Guh-DOY!"

"Get me outta here!" Swizzle begged.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow, her smirk still etched on her face. "I don't know… I seem to recall that you don't want me to come near you or your kart."

Swizzle's mouth dropped. "You gotta be joking me! You can't just leave me here to die!"

"Don't be a baby! You'll regenerate fine," Vanellope rolled her eyes, trying to suppress her laugh. For once, one of her tormentors is at her_ mercy_ and begging for _her_ help.

"Yeah, but my kart can't regenerate!" Swizzle glanced at his Tongue-Twister, which is sinking along with him. Panic spread throughout his body.

"Please! Get me and my kart outta here! My kart is so special and unique, I can't just replace it!"

Vanellope had enough of her fun and decide to help the poor racer. She skipped off somewhere without a word which made Swizzle more angry than scared.

"You stupid glitch!" Swizzle screamed. "How dare you run off and leave me here! When I get outta this pile of chocolate-powder milk mix, I'm going to put you in a blender and turn you into smoothie!"

Out of nowhere, a gobstopper hit his head. "Ow!" he winced in pain.

At this moment, the vines above began to laugh as they stretched and grew down toward the chocolate powder. Vanellope was laughing as well; she had returned with a bunch of gobstoppers in her arms.

"They're Laffy Taffy," she explained. "They're attracted to whatever thing that makes them laugh."

"Was throwing that gobstopper at my head really necessary?" Swizzle whined.

Vanellope threw another of the candy at his head which made the vines laugh harder.

"Well, if you want to get outta this pit, you're going have to trust me," Vanellope told him, smirking. "But once you're home-free, I want something in return."

"I'll do anything you asked, just keep throwing those candies at me!" Swizzle said. Of course, this is a lie; there's no way he's going to make a deal with a glitch.

Vanellope keeps chucking gobstoppers at Swizzle. Before long, both kids realized how funny this situation is and they end up both laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, come on, is that best throw you got?!" Swizzle grinned. "I bet my own grandmother can throw better than you!"

"Well, how much points do I earn if I hit the target—your nose!" Vanellope giggled.

"500 points, and a free kiss from The Swizz!"

"YUCK! I'd rather have money instead!"

The Laffy Taffy vines stretched further and faster, their laughter mixed with the two kids'. Finally, they reached down to Swizzle. The young boy grabbed a couple of vines and wrapped them around his kart and it was lifted, along with him, to safety.

Swizzle grinned. "I haven't laughed this hard since…" his voice trailed off, as though he was trying to remember.

Vanellope looked at him, waiting to continue. However, his face became hard and gets into his kart.

"Well, at least my kart's still in good condition," he said, turning to Vanellope. "I should thank you for saving it, but then I remember that you were the one who jumped out of nowhere and made me lose control of it."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" retorted Vanellope. "It was an accident!"

"_You're_ an accident waiting to happen," Swizzle told her coldly.

Vanellope just stared at him, glitching a bit. Her voice becomes bitter. "You know, just a few seconds ago… we were laughing and having a good time. I thought we might have become friends."

"We are NOT friends." Swizzle pressed the pedal of his kart and zoomed off. Vanellope watched him disappear from sight, and then kicked a gobstopper she dropped earlier without her notice.

"… You're welcome."

* * *

The arcade is now closed and it was almost time for the Random Roster Race to start. Each Sugar Rush racer has their own private room in the castle, where they can sleep, relax, and have it decorated it to their own heart's desire. They are allowed to hang around in the castle but never to enter to some areas forbidden by their king. If they ever get bored staying at the castle, they can venture outside and visit many different places in Sugar Rush as long they promise to be back by nightfall.

King Candy arranged this plan for them to have their own rooms years ago and persuaded the kids to live in the castle, so they can be safe from Vanellope.

Each racer has a special chest inside their room that holds gold coins that will help them pay their fee to enter roster races. The chest can refill itself more coins if a racer wins the cup at the end of the race or hold a spot on the roster list.

Swizzle's hand reached through the narrow slot of his chest and picked a shiny gold coin. He kissed it for good luck.

* * *

After King Candy thanked today's avatars after a wonderful day of racing and the crowd were cheering and chanting, "Race! Race! Race!"

"Yes, okay, calm down," King Candy raised a hand before he goes to explain that the event is pay-to-play.

During his speech, Swizzle was staring at his coin but for some reason, racing isn't on his mind but rather Vanellope. It made him feel a tad bit guilty for not thanking her after she saved his life and his kart. However, a small part of him thinks that Vanellope only saved him for selfish reasons—probably doesn't want to bear the responsibility of sabotaging a racer's kart and getting arrested for that.

He noticed Sticky is staring at him and he gave her flirty nod which made her giggle. At King Candy's signal, everyone queued up taking turns to throw in their coins into a golden trophy cup above the racetrack. A huge contestants' board showed all their names and everyone is present. Swizzle couldn't imagine what would happen if Vanellope suddenly showed up out nowhere and paid her fee to enter the race.

The race is about to begin, and everyone lined up in rows. Candlehead fired up her kart, Rancis looked at himself in a mirror, and Taffyta eyed at another racer. Swizzle gripped the steering wheel of his kart, ready to feel the adrenaline running through his veins.

King Candy giggled as he jumped into his royal kart. "Let the Random Roster Race commence!"

* * *

"I lost…" Swizzle stared at his feet. He didn't make it to the roster list again. In fact, he came to _last_ place. He never felt so humiliated! Meanwhile, Taffyta won another cup and her gold coin winnings.

"I feel sooo sorry for you, Malarkey," Taffyta said, who is not actually sorry at all. "Tough taffy that you couldn't make it pass through Gumball Canyon at first and got stuck in one of those red velvet cupcakes. I didn't even think you tried your best after all." She gave him a haughty smile before she drives off.

Swizzle could hear the other racers muttering disapprovingly behind his back.

"Last place, how embarrassing…"

"Man, I thought The Swizz would live up to his reputation."

"He used to be so cool back when our game first plugged in. Now..."

"He's all talk… a joke to _real _racers like us."

Swizzle avoided everyone's gaze and drove away in his kart. He kept on driving, without deciding his destination, until he reached the junkyard, where old karts and other stuff are discarded. However, he sometimes visits here to scavenge some spare parts he thinks are still working and good adjustments for his kart.

He heard the clanking sound of metal hitting the ground. Hopping off his kart, he peeked over the hill and saw Vanellope collecting some items he couldn't see and wrapped them up in a candy wrapper. Her head moved sideways, checking to see that no one is watching her and then scampered off.

He watched her leave, wondering what in programmer's name does a glitch need to look for in an old junkyard.

* * *

_((It really sucks that Swizzle lost another race and has problems, but he was still an ungrateful jerk to Vanellope. He gets what's coming for him in the next chapter, which I won't spoil here.))_


	5. Chapter 4

_((Chapter 4 is up, and I thank the people who has been following it so far~))_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Later that day, the sky turned dark—it was programmed to be nighttime and it only lasted a few hours, so the game doesn't have to be perpetual sunny all the time. Swizzle parked his kart into the garage of the castle, where the racers can keep their karts if they're not using it.

Sentient candy servants look after them and did a good job tuning them before a race starts. Swizzle, however, gave them special instructions not bother him if he wants to work on his kart alone and not undo his hard work after he's done with it. They're still allowed to clean and polish his kart.

As he was making adjustments under the hood of his kart with a few tools, he heard a familiar voice speaking to him. "Hey, Swizz."

"Huh?!" He jumped in surprise, his bumping the roof of the hood. "Ow!"

He rubbed the sore bruise and then closed the hood down on his kart. He saw Rancis and Gloyd walking towards him.

"Hey, Rancis, Gloyd," Swizzle said. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Rancis replied. "Gloyd and I are going out to buy soda for the party. The girls sure finish them so fast."

Swizzle was confused. "What party?"

"The party Taffyta is throwing," Rancis explained, "to celebrate her greatest achievement: Hardcore Candy, getting the first place of the roster one hundred times in a row."

* * *

Meanwhile at Taffyta's room, it was set up with colorful lights and decorations, all strawberry pink. A fancy buffet table is laid out with all kinds of strawberry candies and desserts. A banner was hung in the middle of the room, which reads "Congrats on the Hardcore Candy Achievement". Racers and several of Taffyta's fans have been invited, and they were talking over the sugary pop music playing.

Taffyta herself was enjoying the attention, getting warm congratulations and compliments. She glanced at a long shelf cabinet full of her gold and silver trophy cups she won over the years.

"Girl, your party is so wickedly stylish!" Snowanna patted her back.

"Thank you, Sno," Taffyta smiled sweetly as she licked her lollipop. "Have you tried the berry punch yet?"

At this moment, the door flew open and Swizzle strides in, followed by a worried looking Rancis and Gloyd as though they've been trying to stop him from party-crashing.

"Hey guys! You can't start the party without The Swizz!" Swizzle greeted everyone with a huge smile.

The music suddenly stopped and the room went silent. The racer noticed a few faces cringed and saw Candlehead whispering to Taffyta, who has her arms crossed.

"Why are you here?" Taffyta demanded, her icy blue eyes narrowed.

Swizzle tried to look cool under Taffyta's frown. "I'm just here for a little visit. I heard from Rancis and Gloyd here that you, uh… are throwing a party and… I was wondering if you forgot to invite me."

"You weren't invited," Taffyta told him. "Only racers with talent and a good reputation are invited to my party. And you, Malarkey, have neither of those."

Swizzle is now glaring at her. "At least I'm not the second-best racer in all of Sugar Rush."

Everyone gasped in the room.

Taffyta stared at Swizzle angrily, flicking her lollipop away before marching right up on a face level with him.

"You think you're hot stuff, Malarkey," she hissed. "You may be an amazing racer, but that was years ago, and now you're just a shell of your former self. You say many things but your skills don't match to whatever your word comes out of your big mouth. It's no wonder no one likes you."

"Everyone likes The Swizz!" Swizzle shouted. "I'm a great racer like everyone else!"

"If you're such a great racer, then how come you haven't gotten more than three trophy cups?" Taffyta asked.

"Well, maybe I would have won more cups if you just give anyone a chance to win! I mean, you took first place one hundred times already!" Swizzle motioned to the banner above their heads. "I'm just as important to the game like everyone is!"

"What, and let low-tier racers like you take my thunder?" the platinum-blonde girl throws back her hair. Swizzle noticed for the first time that the recolor racers weren't invited as well. "In my opinion, those who don't have talent or slack off in their skills don't deserve to win gold coins or cups! It's a huge embarrassment just living in the same game with you! Only winners deserve all the glory and fame! You're just a playboy loser who loves pulling dangerous stunts that are just shows and a ticket to an accident!"

"I'M NOT A LOSER!" Swizzle screamed, finally losing his temper. His hands shot out and shoved Taffyta. The girl stumbled backwards and bumped against the buffet table; a punch bowl spilled all over her hair and clothes.

Everyone stared in shocked silence at what Swizzle had done. Taffyta began to cry, her mascara running.

"Milk my duds!" King Candy's familiar voice broke the silence. The king had just entered the room, with Sour Bill at his side. His eyes popped wide open and he placed a hand against his chest, as though he was going to have a heart attack.

"What's with all this shouting and fighting, my royal subjects?" he asked. "I thought I was invited to a party not a brawl!"

"**_KING CANDYYY!_**" Taffyta wailed as she ran to her king, burying her tear-stained into his chest. King Candy just stood there, looking awkward at first but then he gently patted her head.

"Oh, my poor, sweet Taffyta, what happened to you?" he asked her in a kind voice.

"S-Swizzle was p-p-picking one me, and he pushed me!" Taffyta replied, between each sobs. "He's a big meanie!"

"Hey! What gives? You started it first!" Swizzle cried.

"Swizzle Malarkey, I'm afraid I can't deal with you right now," King Candy spoke up. He looked serious and disappointed. "So, I order you to go to your room and stay there. You're grounded for the rest of the night and tomorrow, until the next Random Roster Race."

"You should be kicked off the roster race!" Candlehead shouted angrily at Swizzle.

"You're crazy, man," Gloyd shook his head.

"To think I once dated this sour loser," Crumbelina's voice trailed off.

Swizzle stared at everyone in the room, a few trying to avert their eyes away from him.

"You know what?" he began before he walked out the room. "I'm gonna take the 1st place on the roster list tomorrow and get me a trophy! The shiniest gold cup ever! I can prove it to you all that The Swizz is still a genius racer. You'll be begging me to sign your autographs and throw parties for me!"

Then with that, he slammed the door behind him. The impact caused Taffyta's banner to fall to the floor.

* * *

Swizzle flopped on his canopy bed of his room. The blankets and curtains were striped and colored in different shades of blue. The walls of his room were covered in posters he collected all over the years. He has few good furniture, and piles of old fanmail letters (half from girls) sitting on his desk, but all he's missing is a good number of trophy cups. He only won three bronze cups throughout his fifteen years of racing, but he takes good care of them; polishing them every now and then to make sure they retain their shine.

Next to his bed is a poster with a philosophy quote reading, "Live your life fast and to your last breath!" For some reason, the words seem to ring something familiar in his head. It's as though he had heard it all his life, or in a dream. He can't recall where he first heard it, but he likes keeping it close to his heart; it was a good philosophy to live by in his opinion.

He looks at them and sighed, rolling over to get some sleep. He fully realized for the first time, he is alone and friendless. He wants to keep his spirits up but he can't deny the fact that he has been getting rusty lately, followed by an extreme case of bad luck. However, that's going to change tomorrow once he wins the roster race. Then he will finally be a winner and everyone would look up to him. Heck, he can rub his victory into Taffyta's face!

He chuckled at this thought and finally closed his eyes.

* * *

Swizzle spent the whole following day, locked up in his room since he's grounded for pushing Taffyta into the punch bowl. He wished he had plenty of time to practice his driving skills but he knows he's talented enough.

Sour Bill opened the door of his room and peeked at him. "King Candy says you're no longer grounded. The Random Roster Race will begin soon."

"Thanks, Sour Bill!" Swizzle grinned, which the green sour candy didn't return it. Sour Bill then leaves him to get ready.

Swizzle hurries to his chest to pick a gold coin. He was expecting his hand to grab that familiar flat piece of solid. Instead, he felt only air. His frantically moved his hand around inside the chest, trying to find a coin but there is nothing.

Swizzle began to panic—his chest is empty, and empty means no coins, and no coins means…

He quickly hurried out the room, jumped on his Tongue-Twister and sped off to the stadium. To his luck, he found King Candy who was about climb up into his royal podium and announce the start of the roster race.

"Yo! King Candy!" Swizzle called after him, stopping his kart.

King Candy spun around when he heard someone calling his name. His jolly smile formed wider when he saw Swizzle.

"Ah, there you, Swizzle!" he said. "I'm so glad you can make it! I'm terribly sorry that I had to ground you all day, but as king, I have to do what's right. Don't worry, Taffyta has forgiven you—in her own way—and you two can continue be fellow racers."

"No, that isn't it!" Swizzle said. "Listen, when I tried to get my gold coin to pay my fee for this race, my chest is empty!"

King Candy looked at him, trying to understand his words.

"Your chest… is empty?" he chuckled. "But coin chests for racers are never empty! Surely you made a mistake."

"I wish I did, but it's true!" the young racer told him. "You gotta lend me coin so I can enter this race! I promise to pay it back once I win the cup! Please, Your Candyness!"

"Now, hold it, Swizzle," King Candy raised a hand to calm him down. "Listen, I can't explain why your chest is suddenly empty, but… I cannot just simply lend you a coin; it's more complicated than that."

"But you're our king! Surely you can make an exception," Swizzle insisted.

"I can't, my boy!" King Candy wrings his hands. "I'm telling you it's impossible! What if you didn't win the cup or make it to the roster today? Have you ever thought about that possibility? It'd be throwing away precious coins for nothing! Furthermore, since you don't have anything to pay the fee, then I'm afraid… you are no longer allowed to take part in the Random Roster Race. No pay, no play!"

Swizzle's mouth dropped and his face crushed. "But… racing is my life! You can't just take that away from me! I'm a racer! I _need_ to be on the track!"

He paused, trying too hard not to cry. He disliked being vulnerable. "… What am I gonna do now?"

King Candy looks at him sadly and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Swizzle... I don't make the rules of this game. Look, I have to go; the race can't start without me."

King Candy then climbed up to his podium without looking back. Swizzle glanced at the other racers and their karts all lined up at the starting line.

"But it can without me…" Swizzle sadly finished the king's last statement.

* * *

_((Aww, looks like Swizzle is no longer allowed to enter the races anymore! How would he deal with this and can he survive being an outcast?))_


	6. Chapter 5

_((Chapter 5 is here. There are some mistakes I might have made, but I have been busy with tumblr and other stuff))_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Swizzle was sitting against his kart, throwing rock candies into a chocolate pond near the Unicorn Pop Woods. He watched the ripples grow and then disappear. His expression was blank and he could feel his soul crushing. His mind was filled with all kinds of confusion and bitterness.

He did not understand how he can no longer participate in the races anymore after all his coins are used. He still hadn't reached his potential yet, but it was taken away from him before he can show everyone what he's truly made of.

"This is all Taffyta's fault! And King Candy! And Rancis!" he shouted suddenly, counting of the names of the people he believed destroyed his chances of becoming a winner and a great racer. "If they weren't pretentious stuck-ups, I would have stayed being a racer! I would have won more gold coins and cups!"

He gets up on his feet and angrily throws more candy rocks into the pond, splashing chocolate.

"I'll show them all!" he said. "I'll show them that they can't keep The Swizz down! I'm still a racer, and I won't accept my fate!"

He eventually calmed down and tried to think; he has to find ways to become a professional racer again quick, before he gets further shunned by Taffyta and the others. He began to worry about his future, his dreams, and his kart… would it be confiscated because he's no longer a racer?

Then he gets an idea. Since King Candy won't lend him any coins, maybe he can persuade the other racers to lend them theirs. He's sure that half of the girls would gladly give him a coin in a heartbeat, and he would even beg (he shuddered at this thought) Taffyta to give him a coin if he has to forcefully and painfully admit she's a better racer than.

Feeling confident with this plan, Swizzle was about to get into his kart and find the other racers when he heard someone shouting over the other side of the hill, coming straight from the junkyard. He went over to check it out and saw the other racers, minus Taffyta and her posse, circling around Vanellope. The group, led by Snowanna and her own posse (consisting of Minty and Adorabeezle standing side by side next to their friend) seemed to discover Vanellope scavenging for spare parts.

"What's a glitch like you doing in a rundown place like this?" Snowanna demanded, her party girl sass evident.

"I'm not a glitch, Snowanna!" the dirty-haired girl said. "I have pixlexia, okay? And give me back those parts!" Vanellope added with a plea. Gloyd and Crumbelina had taken the spare parts Vanellope had found, and were examining it with disgust.

"This is the most horrible-looking spoiler I ever seen!" Crumbelina shuddered. "Mine is way fancier than this!"

"Are you thinking of making a kart, Vanilla Pee?" Jubileena snickered.

"That's a good one!" Swizzle couldn't help but chuckle as well. However, he secretly gives Vanellope credit for standing her ground. He continued to watch from his spot on top of the hill.

"What's it to you?" Vanellope asked them.

"You know the rules, glitch girl," Snowanna said, frowning. "Glitches may never, EVER have a kart."

Vanellope stared at all of them and glitching a little in fear when she noticed them coming closer, their smiles nasty. "Well, suppose I _could_ get a kart? Then will you let me race, right?"

"You're just being ridiculous," Minty said irritably.

"Oh, _Vanellope_," Snowanna approached Vanellope with a mocking smile, "if you get a kart, we'd _let_ you become a professional racer and even participate in all the future roster races." The Sugar Rush racers all laughed. "But you're not a racer; you're just an ugly mass of failed codes!"

Snowanna shot a pointing finger at Vanellope's chest, which made her image flicker.

"Hey, don't that!" Vanellope's eyes wide, backing away.

Adorabeezle laughed unkindly and began shaking her body, imitating Vanellope's glitching—then one of her arms slapped Vanellope right on the face. Vanellope's face flickered rapidly. She tried to make a run for it, but she's blocked by Gloyd and Jubileena, who began to shove her back into the circle.

"Where do you think you're running off to, glitch?" Crumbelina sneered and pulled Vanellope's ponytail hard which made the latter cry in pain. "Oh, yuck! I touched her dirty hair!"

"She's not dirty," Minty said with an idea. She then kicked Vanellope right in the stomach, pushing her into a chocolate mud. "Now THAT'S dirty!"

Swizzle stared in shock. He had bullied Vanellope before, and gang up on her with the others, but for some reason… seeing others doing it to her while he's one the side is making him feel uncomfortable. He wondered if he's always that cruel, and for the first time, he actually felt sorry for Vanellope.

"She's a glitch," he tried to reassure himself. "She's not normal like the rest of us… but she doesn't really deserve THAT."

"Lemme go!" Vanellope cried as Gloyd pushed her down while Minty tried to tie her leg with a long licorice rope they found. Snowanna tied the other end of the rope to Jubileena's kart.

"Hey, Vanny, you still wanna race? We'll give you a race! Start up your engine, Jubi!" Snowanna gave her the signal.

Jubileena laughed and pressed the pedal. Her kart began to move in circles around the junkyard, dragging Vanellope who is glitching crazily and trying to escape.

"Now THAT'S drag racing at its finest!" Gloyd laughed.

**_"HELP ME!"_** Vanellope screamed as she felt her body getting bruised up and further dirtied. Swizzle gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He can't stand to watch anymore.

**"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"** he shouted, running down the hill.

Jubileena's kart stopped and everyone turned to Swizzle. "Hey, Swizz, where have you been?" Jubileena greeted him cheerfully. It seemed so surreal that they are acting friendly towards him right after they bullied and humiliated someone.

"King Candy told us that you're no longer a racer," Adorabeezle said, her tone filled with concern. "We're sorry to hear that."

"Shaddup," Swizzle hissed. "Don't you guys think she had enough?" He motioned to Vanellope, whose body is flickering and trembling. "I thought you guys were cool."

Snowanna's mouth dropped. "Are you saying… _we're uncool_?"

"Swizzle, are you actually becoming this glitch's buddy?" Minty asked suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"I'm not her buddy, Minty, but I think you guys are going too far!" Swizzle untied the licorice rope from Vanellope's leg. Everyone gasped at what he has done. "If I ever see you guys dragging her like that again—"

"We get it," Snowanna rolled her eyes. "Let's go, everyone. The Swizz ruined our fun."

The other racers got into their karts. Swizzle heard someone whispered, "Glitch-Mate". Then they zoomed off leaving the two kids in the junkyard. Swizzle turned Vanellope, who was getting up on her feet. She was covered dust and mud; she looked like a broken doll.

"What are you looking at?" she said, sniffling.

"You're welcome," Swizzle grumbled, even though he really did feel sorry for her. "I can't believe Snowanna and the others could pull such a dirty thing like that..."

"Taffyta's worse," Vanellope snorted, trying not to look at him. "Come to make fun at me too?"

"I only came to your rescue because it was to pay you back the debt for saving me from that Nesquick Sand."

"Whatever," Vanellope wiped away her tears and wiped off all the dirt from her clothes. Then she went over to retrieve the spare parts that were taken from her earlier.

She turned to Swizzle, trying to smile despite still feeling angry. "What did Adorabeezle Winterpop meant that you're no longer a racer? Did you offend King Candy or something?"

"No, I don't have any more gold coins to pay my fee," he told her. "That means I'm out the roster races. But I'm still a racer!"

Vanellope stared at him. "Whoa, that means you're an outcast like me now. Sweet!"

"What?" Swizzle said. "No, no, I'm nothing like you! Unlike you, I'm not a glitch. Besides, I'm going to ask someone to lend me a coin so I can become a racer again."

"I don't think you paid attention earlier," Vanellope sighed. "You stood up those guys for me, and they think you're my friend now. I doubt they'd even let you come near them after what you did today."

Swizzle stared at her, processing her words...

"I don't believe it!" he cried, throwing his hands up. "First my coin chest is empty, and now I lost another chance for me to get me back on the racetracks!"

He turned to kick at a jawbreaker in frustration, but ended up hurting his foot. Vanellope laughed as she watched him hop on one foot. She got an idea.

"Uh, feeling better now, Sour Patch Baby?" she asked Swizzle in her sweetest voice.

"Not really," he replied, trying not to look at her.

"Well," she continued, "while you were throwing a tantrum, I just remembered we were supposed to make a deal when I saved you."

"Uh, no," Swizzle realized what she meant. "I don't make deals with glitches."

"Well, you're gonna listen anyway," Vanellope insisted.

"Look," Swizzle stopped her. "I appreciate how much you want to help me, but I can fix my problems without your help. The Swizz works alone."

Vanellope sighed with resignation. "Well, good luck with that, The Swizz. But if you still need my help, or a place to stay, come to Diet Cola Mountain."

Then she skipped off while Swizzle returned to his kart.

"Girls," he shook his head.

* * *

When Swizzle returned to King Candy's castle, he was about to head up to his room when he saw the king accompanied by the two donut police officers Duncan and Wynchell.

"Hello, Swizzle my boy!" King Candy waved at him. "I was about to look for you!"

"Why? Are you finally giving me some gold coins? Am I professional racer again?" Swizzle asked from his seat, feeling hopeful.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo, of course not!" King Candy replied. "The reason why I need to see you is that, since you're no longer participating in future races, your kart will have to be confiscated. But the good news is that you'll still keep and stay in your private room."

"Uh… no, I don't want my room," Swizzle said, a little surprised. "I need my kart. Racing is part of me."

_"Swizzle Malarkey, I know you broke a couple of my rules! Don't defy me, boy!"_ King Candy suddenly burst out in anger, which surprised Swizzle who has never seen the king this furious. _"Taffyta told me that you snuck out of MY game before! I can't BUH-live you'd betray my trust like that!"_ He stopped for a bit, his nose flaring with anger. Then he cleared his throat, looking a little guilty.

"Sorry for that terrible outburst, my dear boy," he giggled nervously. "I'm actually more disappointed than angry. Honest~!" He giggled again, trying to make light of the situation but Swizzle knew King Candy is seriously angry, and he's in _serious_ trouble. The sugary king spoke again. "I just want to know why... did you sneaked out like that? Didn't I treat you proper?"

Swizzle tried to find his words. "It's only because your rules are strict and unfair! If you're such a good king, why won't you help me become a racer again?"

"I said that you cannot race again until you pay your fee. In the meantime, your kart will be locked away until we sort these things out."

"But... when will I ever race again?" the boy demanded.

King Candy took a deep breath, trying to sound. "Swizzle, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and you have _forced_ me to something I really don't want to do. Trust me… you wouldn't like to be thrown into the Fungeon."

Swizzle did not wait for King Candy to speak another word. He hurriedly started his kart and zoomed off.

"Stop in the name of the king! That's me!" King Candy yelled.

The two donut cops got into their police bikes and were hot in his trail. Swizzle headed for Diet Cola Mountain, hoping to lose them. He finally reached the tall soda-shaped mountain towering above the landscape and he must have made a wrong turn because he found himself ready to drive into a wall between the two sugar-free lollipops. He screamed as he slammed the brakes, bracing for impact.

Duncan and Wynchell heard his screams before it disappeared. They screeched to a halt, but they couldn't see where Swizzle and his kart had gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, to Vanellope's surprise, she was taken aback by the sound of a large crash nearby. She hurried to the source and found the familiar Tongue-Twister propped against a pillar, thankfully not destroyed. The driver was completely unharmed but was still trying to process what just happened and why he did not break through solid wall.

Swizzle's eyes met Vanellope, who was giving him a smug smirk. He chuckled nervously.

"So... You ready to make a deal?" she asked him.

Swizzle stared at her, and then groaned. "I feel like I'm going to regret this..."

* * *

_((Finally, Swizzle is on his way warming to Vanellope but he's not a wanted criminal.))_


	7. Chapter 6

_((I'm sorry that this chapter is a slow... Big thanks for Isangtao for that review, I really appreciated it!))_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Swizzle told Vanellope of him being almost arrested by the dout police chasing him. She was surprised to hear this, and she agreed to let him stay inside Diet Cola Mountain until King Candy's temper cool down.

"But that means, you're a criminal now and you got the donut police looking all over for you," she told him.

"Yeah, that really helps me trying to get back in the race," Swizzle said sarcastically.

He parked his kart near the secret opening where he crashed through and followed Vanellope further into the mountain.

While he agreed to make whatever deal with Vanellope, he still plans to backstab her and leave her in some trouble. He still doesn't trust her because she's still a glitch, and he is only using her so he can find ways to get some gold coins to pay his fee for the roster races. He might even turn her in and King Candy might forgive him for running away and pardon him for his crimes. A small part of him felt guilty for deceiving her like that, but he ignored it.

"Where am I?" Swizzle asked.

"This is my home!" she said when she gestured all around her. "I found that secret opening back there, and I'm the only one living here."

"Huh, that's interesting to know... I've always wanted to come to this mountain and find some hidden tracks, but I never got around to it. I'm always busy with racing and so on," he told her. Swizzle realized he was perspiring a little. "Is it just me or is this place a little warm?"

"Well, what do you expect for the inside of a volcano?"

He stopped and looked at Vanellope incredulously. "You live here… inside a _volcano_?!"

"Guh-DOY!" Vanellope said, rolling her eyes. "Of course, bubble-dumb, I don't live in a house or special room in the castle."

Swizzle looked around inside the mountain. It was a large open area littered with caramel and chocolate rocks. A bubbling diet cola lava pit filled the middle of the cavern, and a huge white stalactite hung over the center, suspended from a high ceiling. He could see a nerby sign that read "DIET COLA HOT SPRINGS".

"… Beware of falling Mentos?" he repeated the smaller words underneath the name.

"Oh! Check this out!" Vanellope said, grabbing a small candy rock and launch it at the stalactite, which was made of round, white mints. A small chunk of candy broke off and dropped into the diet cola. A chemical reaction immediately caused a small glowing geyser to spurt into the air. A few splashes hit the ground, just several feet away from them but they were small, sizzling sounds.

"Watch out for the splash," Vanellope advised. "That stuff's boiling hot."

"Whoooaaa! That was so cool!" Swizzle was highly impressed to see the hot geyser. "Can I try what you did?"

Vanellope grinned and handed him another rock. Swizzle threw the rock at the stalactite and watched another Mentos candy fall. He laughed with excitement as the second geyser spurt until a splash fell on his foot, and began hopping around from the burn.

"Yeow, that is really hot!" he cringed, but is still grinning. "I always wondered why this mountain is making so much rumbling noises..."

He looked around the huge room and found broken ramps and race-tracks around the walls. "Is this some kind of unfinished level?"

"I guess it is," Vanellope shrugged. Then she smiled and jumped over to a small shack made of old materials and garbage. "This is where I sleep. I use these wrappers so I bundle myself like a little homeless lady." She giggled as she did this.

Swizzle tried to crack a smile. She does look cute rolled up in a candy wrapper, but at the same she looked pitiful. Swizzle may be a racer who isn't as popular as Taffyta or King Candy, but at least he had fans and a nice room to stay in. Vanellope, on the other hand, lived in an unfinished racetrack inside a dangerous mountain, all on her own with no friends. Everybody in this game hated her, including Swizzle. Maybe he and the others did misunderstood her and he felt more guilty for treating her harshly for several years.

"We were really shabby towards you, huh?" he asked softly. "We treated you like garbage and now you lived here… in this garbage."

Vanellope looked at him and sighed sadly. "What do you expect? Everyone thinks I'm a mistake and I shouldn't even exist. Even _you_ said I'm an accident waiting to happen. I wish I could leave this game a long time ago, but I can't—glitches can't leave their games!"

"I know…" Swizzle cringed at her words and then rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I was wrong about you."

"You are?" Vanellope asked, her image flicker a bit.

Swizzle went and sat beside her. "King Candy won't let you race because you might glitch a few times, and I understand his point of view. But this is the same guy who won't let me race again and he tried to arrest me for sneaking out of Sugar Rush."

"He did that?!" Vanellope was surprised. "Wow, this guy's nuttier than a fruitcake."

Swizzle laughed and continued, "What I'm trying to say is that… I guess it wouldn't hurt if you became a racer. Sure, you might glitch a few times, but I think the players might like you…"

His voice trailed off. He knows this is a lie, because he always believed that her glitching might still break the game and everyone would become homeless. He felt horrible deceiving her like this, but he tries to remember his plans and his desire to be a winner.

Vanellope sat up straight, looking happy and hopeful.

"Do you really think so?" she asked. "You'd really help me to become a racer?"

"Of course!" Swizzle replied, forcing a painful smile. "That's why we're making a deal right?"

Vanellope screamed and bounced with glee, her image flickering a couple of times. Then she straightened herself.

"Sorry, I got carried away!" she chuckled. "Anyway, here's what I'm thinking: you help me become a racer, I'll win you a race and get you a coin."

Swizzle raised an eyebrow and asked, "How are you planning to become one when you don't even have a kart?"

"Oh, I already have one!" she beamed, hopping off from her bed. "Why do you think I've been scavenging at the junkyard?"

She hurried to a corner and pushed a small vehicle covered with a tarp. She ripped off the tarp, revealing a pile of recycled junk, shaped into a pedal-kart.

"Here it is, the Likkity-Split, the ultimate driving machine!" She gestured at her pathetic-looking pedal-kart, looking so proud of herself.

Swizzle stared at her little vehicle, dumbfounded.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," he said. "You can't possibly win a race in that junk!"

"Hey, this 'junk' took me weeks to make!" Vanellope pouted. "I don't think I can actually win the race in this. But once I put in some adjustments, I MIGHT make it to the top nine roster at least."

"Uh, no, you don't get it." Swizzle shook his head as he went over and inspected her kart. "This is not really suitable for racing. It's not fast, and not durable… You might not even make it pass through Gumball Canyon. It will get smashed so easily!"

"Well, how about this then?" Vanellope said, placing her hands on her hips. "Why don't you help me get a better kart—a REAL kart—then I can help you?"

Swizzle thinks about it; he'd be breaking some rules to help a glitch. But once she wins him some coins, he can turn her in and King Candy will have her locked up and her new kart destroyed before the players can choose her. He'll be a racer again and earn back the respect he lost from others. However, Vanellope would never be free and achieve her dreams. He reassures himself that she'll be at least safe and protected from harm…

"Hey, do we have a deal or not?" Vanellope's voice broke his thoughts. She's holding out a hand for him to shake.

Swizzle reluctantly shook her hand. "You better win," he warned. Vanellope smiled and put the tarp back on her pedal-kart.

"Alright, let's hit the floursack," she said, heading back to her bed. "We got a long day ahead of us."

"Wait," Swizzle stopped her. "Where do I sleep?"

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the dirt floor of the cave, with an marshmallow for a pillow and a candy wrapper covering him.

"I'm seriously regretting this decision," he muttered.

"Hey, I know this place is a dump, but it's all I got," Vanellope argued from her bed. She untied the licorice that held up her hair. Swizzle noticed how pretty she is with her hair down.

"Well, can you at least scoot over, so we can share?"

"Nope!" She gave him a cheeky smile and rolled over, her back facing him. "Good night, Swizz-Cheese!"

Swizzle grumbled and rolled over on his side as well. "Good night, Vanellope."

"… Thank you," Vanellope's voice was soft.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For saying my name."

Swizzle did not know what else to say. He closed his eyes and drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep, but his mind is plagued with thoughts and he wondered if he's doing the right thing or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the lowest levels of the castle, King Candy approached a heavy door with a large combination buttons. He glanced back to make sure no one was watching and then pulled an old tissue paper which belonged to another game. It had a cheat code in it.

The king set to work on the lock, and the door clicked open. Tethering himself to a cord, he was about jump into the room when Sour Bill entered.

"Your Majesty," he spoke up.

King Candy jumped in the air and turned to his assistant, looking hopeful.

"Has Swizzle been captured yet?" he asked eagerly. "Did Duncan and Wynchell found him?"

"Swizzle Malarkey has escaped them, and they said he disappeared," Sour Bill replied.

"Well, they better keep looking!" King Candy told him impatiently. "Send out wanted posters and include a reward for information of his whereabouts! And get some officers to guard the exit to Game Central Station! We can't let Swizzle continue to run free, because I got some INTERESTING questions I want to ask him. But for now… I got something to investigate."

Sour Bill nodded and left the king.

* * *

_ ((I wonder what King Candy is up to. Too bad Swizzle isn't Vanellope's friend yet, and is planning to betray her... OR WOULD WILL HE?))_


	8. Chapter 7

_((To clear things up, I took some cues from the Wreck-It Ralph artbook where there was concept storyboards that Ralph and Vanellope was supposed to win some parts in mini-games before baking her kart. I also took cues from the book One Sweet Race, where a kart can be made from scratch. Swizzle and Vanellope will still make a kart in the Kart Factory but under different circumstances.))_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ow, my back," Swizzle groaned. He wasn't used sleeping on the solid, dirty ground so his back was stiff and aching.

"It's not so bad, once you get used to it," Vanellope smirked.

It is the following day and while everybody is busy during arcade hours, Vanellope and Swizzle can go out and find parts so they can build a kart. Swizzle told her that they can't head to the Kart Bakery and bake one up.

"It costs a lot of money," he told her as he worked under the hood of his Tongue Twister, to make sure the engine is still working and the fuel tank has enough gas. "You need to pay about fifteen gold coins out from your winnings, if you ever won a race."

"FIFTEEN smackers?" Vanellope cried, her eyes pop wide. "No wonder everyone's karts has to be fixed up by King Candy's personal mechanics. They need to be in top condition so they won't break down in the middle of a race."

"Exactly! Also, you're not allowed to come anywhere near the factory," Swizzle added. "So, we might as well make a kart from scratch, and I have never done it before."

"Have you made your kart from scratch?" she inquired as she sat on the back of his kart.

"Uh, no, not exactly," he replied, trying to remember. "This kart comes with me when the game was plugged in."

"But where do we get the parts and the proper tools to make a kart?" Vanellope asked again.

"Well, we can get the parts from some mini-games and other places," Swizzle said. "I'll worry about getting the tools."

He closed his vehicle's hood down and looked up to see where Vanellope is sitting. "Hey, get down from there!"

"Well, I don't know where I'm going to sit since I'm coming with you," Vanellope argued.

Swizzle shook his head and jumped into the driver's seat. He could feel her hands gripping tight on his shoulders.

"Don't fall off, okay?" he said, his voice filled with concern.

"Aww, you do care!" Vanellope smirked. Then her expression turned serious. "Hey, Swizzle?"

"What is it?" he asked while he starts up his kart.

"What happens to karts that are broken and beyond repair?"

Swizzle looked up to her. "You have to throw them away, or have them destroyed in the factory where they can be recycled in code. Then you have to get a new one, but you still need to pay for it..." he paused for a bit, and then smiled happily. "I'm quite glad that that DIDN'T happen to me."

He pressed his kart to go, and it zipped out of Diet Cola Mountain. Vanellope hang on tight, but she was laughing.

"I can't believe I'm riding on a kart!" she screamed. "Now I can't wait to drive one!"

* * *

Swizzle rode them out through a vast field and stopped his kart at the entrance of the Maize Maze. A large candy corn maze stood before the two kids, and the entrance is guarded by a scarecrow dressed like a farmer. Black licorice crows fly over the maze and a giant hourglass stood across the entrance from where the scarecrow is. Nearby was the engine ranch, where wild engine blocks roamed free.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" Vanellope asked.

"The first and important thing we need to gather is the engine for your kart," Swizzle replied.

"Guh-DOY! I already know about this place!" the glitch girl rolled her eyes. "I don't see why we can't just nick some engine blocks from that ranch instead of winning one in a mini-game."

"Because you'll be missing out a very special engine!" a scratchy voice spoke up. The scarecrow farmer suddenly comes to life, flipped into the air and landed with ease. He laughed cheerfully.

"I am Cornelius Cobb!" he announced. "Welcome to the amazing Maize Maze!"

"Oh no, puns," Swizzle groaned. He noticed that Vanellope was putting on her red goggles and her hoodie over her head, probably so she won't be recognized.

"I see you kids are here for an engine, huh?" Cobb the farmer pulled and released his suspenders with a snap. "Well, that's why I'm here for! I got a superb engine sitting in the middle of my maze; high speed and acceleration, lots of spirit for serious racing. Perfect for an enthusiastic driver!"

"Sounds like a good engine," Vanellope said. She and Swizzle change glances and nodded before turning to Cobb. "So, we just have to get through the maze and get it?"

"Of course!" Cobb laughed. "But it won't be easy! You must outrun black licorice who might drop boomcorns on top of your heads as you go through the maze."

"Boomcorns?" Swizzle repeated. He wondered if the scarecrow meant popcorns or candy corns.

"And then, you'll have to watch out for Skittles!" Cobb added, rubbing his hands excitedly.

"… Who's Skittles?" Swizzle asked.

"You'll find out," Cobb said in a sing-song voice. He goes to the giant hourglass and turns it upside down. "You have one minute to get your engine! Good luck!"

Swizzle and Vanellope did not stop to ask more questions. They hurried inside the Maize Maze and they came to a fork.

"You take the left, I'll take the right!" Vanellope told him, sprinting off to one side.

"Right! I mean, left! Left for me!" Swizzle nodded and moved left.

* * *

Swizzle made some different turns and twists, based on his hunches. Soon he came to a dead end. He was about to go back and retrace his steps when he comes face-to-face with a pink uni-candy-corn. It appeared cute and harmless.

"Oh, hey there, pretty horse," Swizzle greeted it.

The uni-candy-corn suddenly snorted with anger and began to breathe fire. Swizzle's girly scream echoed around the Maize Maze, startling several black licorice crows.

* * *

Vanellope wasn't having so much luck either. She had three crows chasing after her and dropping candy corns ("boomcorns" that Cobb mentioned) that exploded when they hit the ground. She is nowhere near the engine block at the middle of the Maize Maze, and she's running out of time.

"I really hate this maze!" she panted. "Getting an engine block isn't worth this!"

She heard Swizzle's screaming, following by something crashing and running. Her head turned to see Swizzle coming from a corner being chased by a rabid uni-candy-corn. She screamed and ran as well. Both kids made a turn and then came to a dead end.

_"WE'RE TRAPPED, TRAPPED LIKE CANDY CORN RATS!"_ Swizzle screamed. _"WE'RE TRAPPED AND WE'RE GONNA BE KILLED BY A FIREBREATHING HORSE!"_

Vanellope quickly looked for some secret openings to escape. Skittles finally found them and is running towards them. Swizzle screamed again and held on to Vanellope. The latter then looked up and saw a crow flying above them, ready to drop a boomcorn on their heads.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed Swizzle and they threw themselves to the ground while Skittles crashed into the wall, missing them. The boomcorn fell on top of the uni-candy-corn…

**_BOOOM!_**

The maze wall was destroyed and Skittles was unharmed, though burnt and confused. Swizzle and Vanellope saw the new path led them into an open area where the engine block is waiting for them.

Vanellope gasped and happily grabbed the engine. "Yes! I finally got my own engine!"

Swizzle tried to stand up on shaky legs, but he was smiling.

* * *

"You finally beat the maze!" Cobb congratulated them when the two kids came out. "I hope your new engine is worth the effort. Come back next time for another game!"

"In his dreams," Swizzle said in a low voice only Vanellope can hear. "I'm not coming back to this place ever again."

Vanellope laughed and held her prized engine close to her. They jumped into Swizzle's kart and rode off while Cobb waved them good-bye.

"I admit, that was pretty fun… even though we almost got killed!" Vanellope said cheerfully. Swizzle secretly disagreed with her. "So, where do we go from here?"

"We're heading straight to The Wheelhouse Club," Swizzle replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "We won't find any crazy farmers or uni-candy-corns there… But there'll be dancing."

* * *

_((The next chapter will feature their dance-off to win wheels for Vanellope's kart. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter~))_


	9. Chapter 8

_((I don't think this is one of my best written chapters... I have been feeling uninspired lately, but hopefully this story will get better))_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Swizzle parked his Tongue Twister and led Vanellope to a building that was shaped and decorated like giant peppermint candy. A sign perched on top of the building read "Wheelhouse".

"It's been a while since I've been in this club," Swizzle said. "I remember coming here with Snowanna on our date, and she murdered me on the dancefloor. Figuratively and almost literally."

"What did you do?" Vanellope asked, smirking. "Flirted with other girls during the date while she boogied?"

"It's not of your business!"

Reaching The Wheelhouse Club, they found a huge gingerbreadman bouncer blocking their way. A picture of Vanellope was painted on the door, with a red slash through it. Underneath, it read 'NO GLITCHES ALLOWED!'

Vanellope tugged her hoodie tighter over her head and adjusted her red goggles.

"Just go along with what I say," Swizzle whispered to her.

The gingerbread bouncer stopped the two kids and checked to make sure they are not suspicious.

"Name?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Swizzle Malarkey, old crumb-chum!" Swizzle replied. Then he puts a playful arm around Vanellope's shoulders, which made her blush. "And this is my date, uh… Penellipop St. Treatz."

Hearing how silly that fake name sounds, Vanellope glared at Swizzle. The bouncer didn't notice this because he was checking the guest list.

"Are you here for general visit or win the dance-off?" the giant cookie asked again.

"Win the dance-off!" Swizzle said. "I need some new hot wheels to burn taffy!"

The bouncer shrugged and led them in through the door. They can hear excited voices inside.

"Turn left and head down to the first door."

Swizzle and Vanellope followed his instructions. They came to a room where a huge screen is waiting for them. The screen is flashing pictures of varied wheels in all kinds of candies and pastries.

"Why don't you pick the peppermint wheels?" Swizzle suggested. "They're very popular here, and you can have them in different colors."

"Nah, I think I'm more of a cookie person. I want wheels to go fast but still be very durable."

"Huh, good reason," Swizzle said to himself."

"Ooh, this is a good one!" she exclaimed, finally picking her choice of wheels.

She pressed a button under the screen and a curtain behind them rose. They're realized they're on a high stage overlooking candy ravers. The colorful blinking lights blinded them and they heard an announcer's voice speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen of the The Wheelhouse Club, put your hands together for today's contestants of our daily dance-off! This is DJ Licious Waferhead providing the house music!"

Swizzle and Vanellope looked at each other nervously. They stepped further down the stage, getting ready to dance. Lifebars labeled 'Dance Points' hover above their heads.

The DJ continued, "Match the lights on the stage to the music and earn enough high points to win your wheels! Now let's give another hand for our favorite diva, Lady Go Go!" The lights dimmed down and smoke began to fill on the stage.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Vanellope whispered to Swizzle.

"Are you ready to roll, children?" an adult female voice boomed. Bright light turned on behind them and a tall, beautiful purple-skinned woman catwalked into the stage, positioning herself between the two kids.

The crowd went wild and they were chanting, "Go Go! Go Go! Go Go!"

Lady Go Go gave the two nervous kids beside her encouraging, warm smiles. "Just roll with it," she said kindly.

The music started and the diva began to dance and sing. Swizzle and Vanellope just stood in their spots, wondering what to do next. They looked down and noticed the floor underneath their feet is blinking different colored lights in odd patterns.

"That's our cue to step on them!" Swizzle told Vanellope. "Let's do this!"

After a few awkward tries, they two kids finally mastered their timing and movements, corresponding with the lights and the beat.

"Woo-hoo! Feeling the burn, Swizz!" Vanellope was having the time of her life.

Swizzle laughed as he continued to dance. He couldn't help but glancing at her direction every now and then. Their Dance Points began to rocket tremendously.

Lady Go Go finished her song as the house music finally ended. The crowd cheers roared and their applause thundered. Four cookie sandwich wheels floated down, two for each kid. Vanellope and Swizzle gave each other thumbs up, feeling so proud at what they did.

"Thank you for participating, Swizzle and Penellipop," Lady Go Go congratulated them. She patted Vanellope's head and kissed Swizzle's cheek, which he giggled naughtily. "I can't wait to dance with you again."

* * *

"Boy, all that dancing sure made my throat dry," Vanellope said, fanning herself as they leave the stage.

"I'll go get us a few drinks, just wait here," Swizzle said. He gave her the other two wheels and went through the dancing crowd to reach the bar.

Vanellope carried the full weight of all four wheels when she went to get a nearby table. As she sat down to wait for Swizzle to return with their drinks, she noticed Wynchell and Duncan entering with the gingerbread bouncer. They appear to be looking for someone and Wynchell is holding what it appears to be a wanted poster.

Swizzle just came through the crowd, carrying two soda cans when he saw the two donut cops.

"Freeze, Malarkey! You're under arrest!" Duncan cried.

Thinking quickly, Swizzle shook the two soda cans he was holding and open them; the fizzy liquid hit both cops in the face, temporarily blinding them. The bouncer was about to made a grab for the racer, but he slipped on the soda and collapsed on top of the cops.

Swizzle grabbed Vanellope's hand and they jumped over their bodies, making their way to the exit until they're finally outside. "Let's get out of here!"

"Wait! I forgot my wheels!" Vanellope ran back inside the club, grabbing the kart wheels and the strange poster (which she shoved inside her pocket), and hurried outside.

She jumped on his kart and Swizzle floored the pedal. They zoomed off just in time when the two donut cops ran out of the club.

"Call out for back up! Call the C.L.A.W Team!" Wynchell ordered Duncan.

* * *

Soon, more donut police motorbikes and the C.L.A.W. van were chasing after the two kids. Swizzle tried to move his kart faster but they were gaining up.

"Swizzle, they're coming closer!" Vanellope screamed, trying to stay on the kart while holding her kart wheels at the same time.

"I got a way to get rid of them!" Swizzle pressed a button, and skittles ball bearings shot out from the back of the kart. "Taste it, suckers!"

The van and the police bikes ran over the skittles and they slipped, spinning in different directions and crashing into one another.

"That'll slow them down for a while," Vanellope said, watching with amusement. "Now let's head back to Diet Cola Mountain!"

* * *

"Whew, that was close!" Swizzle collapsed in his seat. They were back inside the volcano and Vanellope set her new wheels next to her new engine in a corner.

"Who would ever though pastry would be relentless?" Swizzle asked, chuckling. He hopped out of his kart and check on the items they won. "I guess we should call it a day and get more stuff tomorrow."

"I agree," Vanellope nodded. "Too bad I didn't even get to taste my drink."

Swizzle thought for a while and he gets an idea. "Hey, Vanellope... how do you feel about trying a different drink from another game?"

* * *

"Swizzle, wait!" Vanellope followed him as they walked up the path leading to the tunnel. "You know I can't leave the game, it's impossible."

"I know," he said as they stood outside the tunnel. "But I'm gonna be the one who'll be gamejumping."

"Have you ever done it before?" Vanellope asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Swizzle said nervously. "Okay, I never want so far beyond the entrance. I always dreamed of visiting other games, but I never did. I was afraid I might get killed and never respawn."

"Well, why should you be afraid of not doing something you want?" Vanellope said eagerly. "Don't let King Candy's rules or anyone else stop you to stop following your dreams."

Swizzle looks at Vanellope and gave her a wide smile; she is pretty cool and really sweet for a glitch! He wonders if he really should go with his plan to trick Vanellope for his personal gains…

"You're right! Okay, I'll be gone for about… five minutes," he said. "Just stay here and wait for me, okay? I'll try and bring something back."

"I'll be counting the hours!" Vanellope grinned.

Swizzle chuckled and hurried down into the tunnel. Vanellope watched him go and sighed, before sitting flat on her butt. She really wanted to follow him and visit other games too. At least he'll come back with drinks.

She dug her hands into her pocket and felt something paper. She remembered the wanted poster she picked back at The Wheelhouse Club and she took it out. She saw Swizzle's smiling face (drawn a bit chubbier), and underneath his picture is a reward of 16 gold coins! Her excited eyes popped wide and all kinds of ideas are gearing up inside her head.

* * *

_((What is Vanellope planning? Find out in the next chapter!))_


	10. Chapter 9

_((I'm so sorry I didn't update this chapter sooner! I've been swamped with stuff and I'm going to attend college in a few days. Don't worry, I will complete this story and not leave you guys hanging~))_

_((Anyway, in this chapter Swizzle meets a certain wrecker...))_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Swizzle walked out of the tunnel and saw the familiar graffiti around him. He looked ahead to see various video game characters walking and interacting with each other around Game Central Station. The arcade has been closed for half an hour.

He hoped no harm would befall on him, but he's always been a risk-taker and he can't stay safe inside his game forever. He held his deep breath and stepped in the station. A moment passed, and he could feel the doubt, fear, and burden lifted from his chest. Swizzle began to laugh, run, and jump with joy annoying a few game characters nearby.

He almost bumped against the Pac-man ghosts and a zombie; Paperboy tried to avoid Swizzle's excited outbursts and ends up crashing into a character named Bowser who was talking to Chun-Li. He spilled his hot coffee all over her and, in her anger, kicked him where sun doesn't shine.

"This is so awesome!" Swizzle screamed at the top of his voice, unaware of the chaos he caused around him. "So many places to go and I don't know where to start! Oh, I wish Vanellope was here to see this!"

He went over to sit on one of the benches to think. He noticed Surge Protector walking past, who was trying to solve the problems that were started, and waved at him.

"Hey, man, off for some interior decorating?" he joked.

The electrical blue man stopped, and looked at Swizzle with confusion and fear. Swizzle realized that nobody knew Surge Protector has been vandalizing the walls and judging by his nervous expression, he didn't want anyone to know he did.

Swizzle laughed. "I'm just messing with ya, man!"

Surge Protector glared at him before walking away. "I'm watching you, boy," he warned him.

The young racer just grinned and looked around, trying to find the nearest game he wants to visit. He saw a hulking guy wearing a torn red suspenders walking nearby. He looked grouchy and gloomy, and his hands were huge and seemed strong enough to wreck anything.

Swizzle was intimidated by this guy's giant stature. However, he mustered up some courage and confidently marched up to him and greeted him in a loud voice, "Hey, big guy!"

The suspenders-wearing hulk heard someone calling him and he looked around for the source until he looked down to see Swizzle grinning up at him.

"Oh, hey there, kid," he returned the greeting, he seemed confused. "I'm not used to anyone approaching a Bad Guy like me, especially if they're young kids."

"I'm not just some young kid!" Swizzle protested. "I'm a racer and resident from Sugar Rush!"

The hulk knew what he was talking about. "That candy go-kart game next to the Whack-o-Mole?"

"The one, the only and the same!" the boy grinned. "Everyone calls me The Swizz! What should I call you, Mister Big-Hands?"

"Uh, Wreck-It Ralph?" the Bad Guy replied.

"Wreck-It Ralph..." Swizzle repeated. "Can I call you The Wreck?"

Ralph stared at him for a moment. "No." Then he took lumbering steps, leaving the go-kart racer behind. Swizzle tried to catch up to him.

"Hey, wait, Wreck!" he gasped, coming alongside with him. "I haven't been this out from my game for fifteen years since it's plugged in. Can't you cut me some slack that I'm so excited right now?"

Ralph stopped walking and turned to him. He seemed to regret talking to this annoying, hyperactive kid.

"First of all, don't call me Wreck. It's Ralph," he said. "And second, why are you following me?"

Swizzle adjusted his beanie. "Well, I wanted to see which game you're going because I wanted to see some new places and meet new people."

"Well, I'm heading to Tapper's to drown my sorrows," Ralph said sarcastically as he and Swizzle walked together. "Except the little jerks learned how to swim lately."

"Why?" Swizzle asked curiously.

"Because I'm the Bad Guy in my game, remember?" Ralph replied.

They both reached a game called Tapper. They tried to answer when a buzzer sounded off. Surge Protector materializes beside Ralph, his clipboard ready.

"Name?" Surge Protector asked.

"Why do you always stop me?!" Wreck-It Ralph groaned.

Swizzle went in ahead and walked into what it seemed like a tavern game. Tapper, a mustached bartender, approached the boy who just took a seat.

"I haven't seen you before around here, kid," Tapper said as he wiped a mug. "Which game are you from?"

"Sugar Rush," Swizzle replied.

"Sugar Rush..." Tapper's voice trailed off. He perked up as though he remembered a fond memory. "Oh, I remember that game! Especially the day it was plugged in. I remember serving root beer to your ruler who first stepped into my game. What a charming person."

Swizzle snorted; King Candy is many things but he's not exactly charming as of late. Someone called for Tapper, who hurried to take their orders. Then he returned with a frothy mug of root beer and serves to Swizzle.

"This one's on the house, kid," Tapper smiled at him.

"Aw, thanks, man!" Swizzle takes the mug and sips it. He giggled and hiccuped a bit. "This is pretty good! Say, do you serve regular beer besides this kiddie drink?"

Tapper looks a bit offended after hearing that his root beer is called a "kiddie drink". "Yeah, but they're served for _adult_ characters."

"My game's fifteen-years-old and I look like a ten-year-old. So that makes me... Twenty-five years-old!" Swizzle took another sip of the root beer; he could feel himself becoming giddier. "So, I'm not exactly underage!"

"Sorry, kid, I don't serve regular beer anymore ever since the Zangief Incident," Tapper told him. "Speaking of which, how's your princess? I haven't heard a word from her in fifteen years."

"Princess?" Swizzle looked up from his drink. He wondered if he's hearing things thanks to the root beer. "We don't have a princess ruling Sugar Rush. We got King Candy."

Tapper became confused, looking away. "But I could have sworn I remember meeting a princess. She's a racer like you, and she's one of the sweetest girls I ever met. What was her name again...?"

"Was does she look like? Is she cute?" Swizzle asked, thinking he wouldn't mind date a princess.

At this moment, Wreck-It Ralph came in, looking grouchier than ever. The bartender left Swizzle to take his order. Swizzle wanted to ask more questions about this "princess" Tapper was talking about but he remembered that he must return to his game or else Vanellope might get worried. When nobody is looking, he hides the mug inside his jacket and quickly leaves the game.

He glanced sideways to make sure Surge Protector isn't around and makes a quick dash towards Sugar Rush. He stopped halfway when he came across a small group of homeless video game characters sitting on the benches in the center of Game Central Station. Q*Bert and his friends glance up and stare at Swizzle with sad eyes.

Swizzle felt his heart tugged and he sighed. As much he wanted to sneak in a mug of exclusive root beer and share it with Vanellope, he knows that these poor little guys deserve it more. He offered them the mug and smiled warmly.

"Here, it's not much," he said. Q*Bert said something in gibberish which Swizzle didn't understand. He waved them good-bye and walked back to his game. He was about to enter the tunnel when he heard Surge Protector's voice behind him.

"I saw what you did, Malarkey," he said.

Swizzle spun around to see him standing at the bottom of the steps. He didn't look angry.

"Are you aware that you smuggled out drinks without Tapper's permission?" Surge Protector asked.

"Yeah, so?" Swizzle said angrily. "Am I going to jail for that?"

"No, you're not going anywhere," the blue electrical fellow said. Swizzle thought he saw him smile for a moment. "I was going to say that I misjudged you. I thought you were just an ordinary delinquent, but you showed little kindness to others who no longer have anywhere else to go."

Swizzle blinked and checked his ears to see if he's hearing right. Did this guy really said all that?

"So, I'm gonna let you go for now," Surge Protector said. "But don't let me catch smuggling anything else ever again. I have an important job to do."

Surge Protector turned to leave but Swizzle stopped him.

"Wait! I have something to ask you," he said. "You seemed like a guy who follows his own rules. Why did you... you know... make graffiti and stuff?"

Surge Protector didn't look at him but he replied, "Well, I guess it's because... it's really hard to love your job when everyone else just hates you for doing it. If the other people saw all of the graffiti I did, they'd comment and wonder on who did it..."

Swizzle stares at him, realizing that Surge Protector is more than just a strait-laced officer. He knows what it's like to get some recognition despite being shunned by others around him. He then remembers Vanellope and hurries into the tunnel, hoping she's still waiting for him on the other side.

* * *

When he came out of the tunnel, he saw Vanellope smiling oddly at him.

"Welcome back, Swizz, I have some good news! I know another way of how I'm going to get a new kart and enter the Random Roster Race!" she said.

Swizzle was surprised. "How? I told you before, Vanellope. You need a lot of money if you want to bake a new kart, and one coin to enter the race."

"I got it all covered, buddy!" she grinned and showed him the wanted poster of him.

Swizzle's heart dropped and grabbed the poster, staring dumbstruck. "No… this can't be!"

"I know... it's really hard to see you're a criminal just like me," Vanellope said, trying to comfort him. She felt a small twinge of guilt looking at his expression. Maybe she shouldn't go with her plan after all…

"They didn't get my face right!" Swizzle cried in outrage. **"They made me chubby!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Royal Raceway, everyone is getting ready for another day for the random roster race. All the candy citizens were cheering for their favorite racers, except the jolly ranchers fans. When they realized Swizzle was never coming back to race, they stopped coming to watch. The podium that once held them is now bare.

"I sure hope we have another good day, even though one of our own can no longer race with us," King Candy spoke into the megaphone, referring to Swizzle. "It really is unfortunate that his career has been cut short, he truly is a decent racer..."

Taffyta and Candlehead shared a nasty chuckle under their breaths.

King Candy tried to act cheerful but he's secretly having problems; he hoped that Duncan and Wynchell find Swizzle soon, or everything he worked on for all these years will be gone... He still hadn't figured out why Swizzle's coin chest suddenly empty despite the unlimited coin hacking he had made a long time ago to ensure that everyone can still pay to race no matter how many losses they get.

Despite his paranoia, he puts on his jolly smile for the young racers before him, each holding their coins from their previous winnings. He must remember to give another announcement as soon everyone paid their fee. There is a special event coming up in a few days, and but he hasn't said anything about it yet since it's going to be a surprise for everyone.

"But! Let us not dwell on the past," he continued, "we must go on and focus on what is good for this kingdom and the arcade! I shall go first, ha ha, as usual!"

King Candy threw his golden coin into the trophy cup. Taffyta and her posse came next, followed by Gloyd, Crumbelina, and then Snowanna and her own posse. The crowd were cheering while the announcer calls out the names of the contestants who paid their entrance.

Jubileena held up her coin and tossed it into the air. She waited for her name to be called as the coin fell into the cup. To her shock, her name wasn't called out. Instead, her name on the board was blinking and it was replaced by big red letters reading, "ERROR".

Everyone, racer and citizen, were gasping and muttering with confusion. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Jubileena began to panic and she was tugging her pigtails.

"I don't get it! I enter my coin! I... I should be in the race!" she cried.

"It's alright, don't be alarmed, everyone!" King Candy told the confused crowd. Jubileena's fans were shouting.

"Jubileena Bing-Bing!" the king turned to the cherry-themed racer. "The coin you tossed into that trophy cup... Did you win that?"

Jubileena was crying and she shook her head.

"N-no! Minty Zaki lend it to me because... because..." she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. _"BECAUSE MY COIN CHEST HAS GONE EMPTY THIS MORNING!"_

Everyone gasped louder, even King Candy was nearly taken aback. Before he can say anything else, the recolor racers did something unusual. Nougetsia, Torvald, and Sticky dropped their own coins and backed away, looking guilty.

"You too, girls?" King Candy asked, his jaw dropped.

"Us recolors hardly win these races," Torvald said, staring up to him. Nougetsia and Sticky are now holding each other, crying as well. "However, Citrusella is luckier than the rest of us and today she lends us her coins... Turns out our chests are empty too."

* * *

_((Oooh, the plot thickens~))_


	11. Chapter 10

((Here is the newest chapter! Hope you enjoyed it~))

* * *

**Chapter 10**

King Candy was speechless. He looked at the remaining racers, including himself: Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Snowanna, Minty, Adorabeezle, and then Citrusella. He couldn't believe that several more racers are locked out of the races. There are only ten of them left to take part of the Random Roster Race. There will no longer be 'random daily racers' for Sugar Rush if only nine characters are still playable. But what if the most popular racers like Taffyta or worse, himself, run of coins suddenly?

Sooner or later, one of the other racers is going to hit a streak of bad luck because their coins disappear without explanation, then another and another, until the day comes when only less than eight racers are still eligible, and the machine thus goes out of order. Not only will it be the end of Sugar Rush, but King Candy as well!

King Candy tries to think of something to say and he remembers his special event announcement. He quickly thinks up a plan.

"Calm down, my sugar daddies!" he told the screamings fans. "Girls, don't leave now, you're all still racers!"

Jubileena and the recolors stopped and looked at each other, hopefully. They're not of the races after all!

"While I can't allow you girls to participate in today's roster race," King Candy said, "but there's a certain one that you girls can take part of. In a couple of days from now, I am holding a special race that celebrates the 15th anniversary of Sugar Rush!"

The crowd went wild with excitement, and the racers leaned in with curiosity.

"I'll explain details of this event after this race," King Candy said. "But I can assure you, my lovely children, that you are all invited to the anniversary race!"

Jubileena and the recolors jumped with joy and cheered. The other racers were excited too and can't wait to learn more information.

King Candy was about to hop into his kart when Sour Bill hurried to his side.

"Your Majesty," he said. "We still found no clue of Swizzle Malarkey's whereabouts. However, we got a call from a gingerbread bouncer working at The Wheelhouse Club and he said that Swizzle was there, winning kart wheels in a dance-off. Unfortunately, Swizzle escaped before the bouncer can get him."

"Why would Swizzle be winning for new wheels?" King Candy asked to himself. "Is he trying to upgrade his kart, or something? Besides he doesn't have any money to pay for his fee…"

King Candy sighed and covered his face with his hands. The king cleared his throat and gave orders to his assistant.

"Keep looking! Round up the donut police and have them wait for him to return from his trip. Ambush that trouble-making brat and bring him back to my castle," he said in a low voice so the other racers won't hear him.

"Sir, about the donut police," Sour Bill said, looking nervous. "They recently got into a bad accident while chasing Swizzle, as well as the C.L.A.W team. They just informed me five minutes ago from the Pastry Hospital."

King Candy's face turns red, trying to control his anger. He quickly cools down and happily pats Sour Bill's head.

"Sour Bill," he spoke in his sweetest voice, "you're my most reliable servant. If you want to continue to be useful…" Then he added in a dangerous low voice, "Find me Swizzle! Steal his kart to get his attention if you have to!"

Sour Bill nodded in a panicky manner. He and the king were unaware that their conversation was overhead by Jubileena and the recolor racers.

* * *

"I wonder why they're so obsessed capturing Swizzle?" Jubileena asked as she and the others walked somewhere quiet, where they won't be eavesdropped.

"I know what they're talking about!" Nougetsia pulls out a wanted poster and shows it to everyone.

"Sixteen gold coins?!" Sticky's eyes popped out.

"If we have this money, we can still participate in more races," Jubileena said excitedly.

"How does that work?" Torvald asked. "We couldn't enter because all our coins were given to us. We didn't win those coins in a race!"

"Then, let's make our own race!" Jubileena said. "The first one who finds and gets Swizzle to King Candy will get the reward!"

"You're on, Bing-Bing!"

Jubileena and the recolors hurried to their karts, and left the Royal Raceway to find Swizzle Malarkey.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Swizzle began after Vanellope told him her plan. They are walking through another candy tree forest. "You want to pretend to turn me in so you can collect the reward, and then I'll escape on my own?"

"That's right!" Vanellope grinned. "I can use the money to bake my new kart, and include all the new engine and wheels we won! And then I can use the last coin to pay my fee for the race!"

"Hold on, how come only you get to have the all the reward?" Swizzle demanded. "We should split the money 50-50 because I helped you earned those engine and wheels."

"Yeah, but you can't just simply walk into the stadium with a new coin because you're still a wanted criminal," Vanellope told him. "Look, if I get the reward and win the race with my new kart… I promise to give you a coin and help you become a racer again."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you with that because I'm really desperate to race on the tracks again." Swizzle crossed his arms and glared at her. "And what if I can't escape when you go and collect the reward? How would I know that you _really_ want to turn me in and won't help me at all?"

"Hey! Listen, wise guy!" Vanellope said, poking his chest. "I'm desperate to become a racer too, but I wouldn't betray a pal. If I had pretended to be your friend, I would have turned you in a long time ago!"

Swizzle's frown disappeared. "Wait… am I really your friend?"

Vanellope blushed and tugged the licorice strings of her jacket. Her image flickered. "Well, yeah… You did a lot of things for me, Swizz. You don't know how I appreciated it so much… I just wanted to think of a plan where both of us can get what we wanted…"

Swizzle stared at her and he could feel his own cheeks blushing as well. A lot of racers say he was their "friend", but as of lately, they've been ignoring him and said many mean things behind his back. Vanellope is willing to make him her friend, even though he shunned and abused her in the past. He realized that she forgave him despite what a cruel idiot he used to be.

"I got something to confess, Vanellope..." He looked straight into her wide hazel eyes and sighed. "When I first started hanging out with you, I was only using you because if I turned you in," he gulped before he continued, "King Candy might pardon me and allow me to race again."

Vanellope silently stared at him, but her body flickered slowly.

Swizzle rubbed the back of his neck. "But after spending so much time with you, I realized that you're more than just a glitch! You're… quite an impressive girl."

"… That's it?" Vanellope asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're also cool, smart, pretty…" At this word, Swizzle looked away, blushing again. "But what I liked most about you is your spirit to because nothing keeps you down. Now that I think about it," he continued, "I think King Candy's being unfair to you. He made tons of rules and claims he wants to protect us, but he's fine with you being mocked and labeled as a bad guy."

Swizzle stared at his feet. "But I don't think you glitching in the game screen wouldn't actually hurt the game, if you try to keep it under control. And if the players would like you, then there's no other reason why you can't be a racer like us."

He stopped talking and turned his back on her, avoiding her gaze. Now she knows that he's a rat, a selfish jerkbreaker who's only using her trust for his personal gains. To his shock, her felt Vanellope's arms wrapped around him from behind, her body crushed against him.

"It's okay, Swizzle," she said softly. "I already guessed your intentions from the start."

"You… you did?" he asked in surprise. "Then why did you still keep me around?"

Vanellope lets go him and turns him around, so she can face him. She was smiling sadly.

"Because I was using you too, so I can find ways to become a racer and ditch you," she chuckled. "But after what you did for me, and when I saw your face on the wanted poster, I realized that I found someone who doesn't mind me for being _me_."

Swizzle slowly smiled and takes her hands, making her drop the wanted poster. "Vanellope, when I promised to make you racer, I will see to it that it will happen. We're still pals, right?"

"The stinkiest, slickest pals!" Vanellope grinned. "You're my hobro!"

"Your what?" Swizzle asked, confused.

"You know, hobo bros," she explained. "It's a play on words. We're pretty much homeless but we're still buds!"

Swizzle rolled his eyes but he laughed. Vanellope continued to grin.

"So, I forgot to ask this when you returned," she began. "What was Game Central Station like?"

"Vanellope, it was wickedly awesome! There's so many new people you've never seen before!" Swizzle told her excitedly. "I only visited one game called Tapper, and I wished I had gotten you some root beer."

"No big deal." She cheerfully punched his arm.

"Oh, I just remembered something about what that Tapper guy was telling me. It seemed odd to me, but..."

Swizzle was about to tell Vanellope about Tapper mentioning an unknown princess ruling Sugar Rush when they heard the noise of a kart roaring in the distance. The young boy recognized the sound and his eyes went wide with fear.

"My Tongue Twister!"

* * *

_((So, Swizzle and Vanellope admitted how they want to use each other for their own personal agains, but in the end they made up and still became friends. But would it last long? Or will they become **more** than just friends? ... And what is this special event race celebrating the 15th anniversary of Sugar Rush?))_


	12. Chapter 11

_((Since there's going to be budding romance between Swizzle and Vanellope, I decided to change the genre (or just keep it that way for now). Hope you enjoy this new chapter))_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Swizzle quickly ran to where he parked his kart, with Vanellope coming from behind. He hoped nothing terrible is happening to his kart. He jumped into a clearing just in time see the Tongue Twister zooming away. Sour Bill was in the seat and he was having difficulty driving it.

"Hey! Come back here!" Swizzle screamed as he chased after his stolen kart.

Sour Bill heard him and drove faster, crashing into a few small lollipop trees.

"Sour Bill, get outta my kart this instant!" Swizzle yelled at him. He wanted to catch up but he was slowing down. "If it gets ruined, I'll make you rue the day you cross The Swizz!"

Vanellope came into the clearing saw Swizzle falling on his knees, gasping for air. She saw Sour Bill, on her friend's kart, driving away toward King Candy's castle. She hurried to his side and helped him on his feet.

"Did I just saw Sour Bill, a very small guy with very small hands and feet… driving away in your kart?" Vanellope asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"We'll discuss about logic later, he took my kart!" Swizzle said, wringing his hands. "He's probably taking it to King Candy, or worse… to the Kart Bakery where it'll be crushed to millions of crumbs! We gotta get it back or my life is over!"

_**SMACK!**_

"Calm down, Swizzle!" Vanellope said. She had slapped him to quiet him. "Shouting won't do anything! If we're going to get your kart back before anything happens to it, we have to move quickly."

Swizzle winced as he rubbed the sore burning spot where Vanellope smacked him.

"King Candy's castle is far away," he told her, "we'll never get there in time if we go by foot."

Vanellope raised an eyebrow and smirked.

* * *

"CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?!" Swizzle asked her.

He was sitting on top of the marshmallow seat behind Vanellope, who pedaling crazily in her makeshift pedal-kart the Likkity Split.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Vanellope shouted as she moved her little kart over smooth terrains.

"I can't believe you actually want to enter this piece of junk into the Random Roster Race!" Swizzle groaned. "It makes me want to break it and put it out of its misery."

"One more crack about my kart out of you, Swizzle Malarkey," Vanellope threatened him, "and I won't hesitate to dump you off right now and leave you to fend for yourself!"

Vanellope returned her concentration on the path and she saw King Candy's castle up ahead. She's half-way there; now she has to think of a plan to break into the castle without meeting the Royal Oreo Guards.

Suddenly, the sounds of devil dogs barking reached her ears and she was caught off-guard when Duncan and Wynchell jumped out from the bushes holding four cake sandwich-like dogs. The devil dogs have managed to track down Swizzle's scent with ease. The two officers were pulling them, implying they were strong.

"Stop right there, Malarkey! You won't escape from us this time!" Duncan demanded, before taking notice of Vanellope. "Wait, is that the little freak?"

"Why on earth are they TOGETHER?" Wynchell asked.

"Vanellope, we got to make like a banana and split up!" Swizzle gritted his teeth nervously under his breath. "I'll meet you back at our hideout!"

"Okay, don't get caught!" Vanellope whispered back quickly.

"You too!"

Swizzle jumped off from her kart and ran off in the opposite direction. Vanellope moved her kart and pedaled it away as fast as she can in another direction.

"Quick! After her!" Duncan pointed at Vanellope. "King Candy wants her thrown into the Fungeon!"

"No, we're supposed to arrest Swizzle!" Wynchell reminded him. "We'll let the devil dogs deal with her."

The two donut officers released their grip and the sandwich dogs were now chasing after Vanellope, barking loudly. The cops then went after Swizzle with their nightsticks out.

* * *

Vanellope tried to pedal the Likkity Split faster while the devil dogs ran after her.

"Go away!" she tried shooing them away. "I'm not that good enough to eat!"

Her kart made a sudden dip and it was sliding down a very steep, slippery custard slope while the devil dogs followed suit. Vanellope couldn't control her pedal-kart and she looked up to see she was going to crash into a giant jawbreaker beside a rushing chocolate river.

"Wwhooaa!"

Thinking quickly, and with a pained tug of her heart, she leaped out of the Likkity Split just in time and landed gracefully on top of the jawbreaker. She watched her homemade kart crashing into pieces against the hard candy, and the devil dogs sliding into the chocolate river.

The cake sandwich dogs swam to safety on the other side of the bank that is not slippery and shake the chocolate off from them. Then they went back barking at Vanellope, but they wouldn't dare cross the river.

"Tough Taffy, little fellas!" she laughed.

Vanellope waved good-bye at them and then found a solid ground to get back up the slope. She sighed sadly as she took one last glance at her smashed up kart; it took her weeks to build it from scraps and it was her biggest pride and joy...

She shakes her head and then leaves for Diet Cola Mountain, hoping Swizzle has the same luck escaping from the donut cops.

"He _really_ owes me a new kart now," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Swizzle ran into the candy cane forest and had set his eyes on a large, taffy swamp with many large gumdrops that represented stepping stones. He easily skipped on each gumdrop and then grabbed hold of a candy tree just in time.

He began to climb up the tree, grabbing branch after branch. He then sat himself on one of the branches, after checking that it isn't a double stripe, and smirked when he saw Duncan and Wynchell approaching.

"Hey, copcakes! I'm up here and you can't catch me!" Swizzle taunted them.

"Get down there, boy!" Duncan demanded. Swizzle just blew a raspberry at him.

"Fine, we'll get you then!" Wynchell said.

He carefully jumps on the first gumdrop and he almost lost his balance. Feeling confident, he jumped to the next the gumdrop and Duncan followed him. However, the latter wasn't as lucky and agile as his collegue, that he fell forward into the taffy swamp. The impact caused Wynchell to lose his balance and he fell too.

Swizzle roared with laughter as he hopped down to the surface and ran off, leaving the donut officers struggling in the swamp, covered in taffy.

* * *

He was walking back to Diet Cola to meet up Vanellope and make another plan to retrieve his kart back when he heard a female voice screaming.

"There he is!"

Jumping from all directions, Jubileena, Sticky, Torvald and Nougetsia ambushed Swizzle and tackled him to the ground.

"I saw him first!" he heard one of them say while they're trying to tie him in a licorice rope.

"No, you did not!"

"Well, I grabbed him FIRST!"

"Guys, let's get off him, we're hurting him!"

"Can we just take him to King Candy, so he can settle with this?"

"Hey, what are you girls doing?!" Swizzle screamed, but nobody was giving him a reply. Jubileena, Torvald and Nougetsia lifted and placed him on top of Sticky's kart. Sticky gave him an apologetic look.

"It's nothing personal, Swizzle," she told him. "We're just desperate."

"Desperate-for what?" he asked as he struggled to free himself. He promised to meet up with Vanellope; she might get worried and find him-what if she gets caught and is thrown into the Fungeon?

"Let me go, guys! I thought I was your pal!" Swizzle yelled, but nobody paid him attention.

* * *

Vanellope came out of the bushes, trying to find her way back to her home when she saw four karts zooming past by. The drivers didn't seem to notice her since they were heading towards the castle. She gasped when she saw Swizzle, all tied up, lying on one of the karts. The girls must have captured and they are probably taking him to King Candy to claim the reward.

"Swizzle!" she yelled out his name as she tries to catch up to the speeding karts. "SWIZZLE!"

The female racers finally reached the castle gates where they closed after the candy go-karts pass through, blocking Vanellope from entering. Vanellope rattled the gates, panting from out of breath.

"No, bring him back to me!" she cried, hoping someone could hear her. "I need him! We made a deal and he promised to make me a racer!"

She wanted to cry her heart out. Instead, she collapsed on her knees, laying her head against the gates. Not only she lost her makeshift kart, but she also lost a friend.

"It's hopeless now," she sniffled. "It's my fault, Swizzle... I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

* * *

_((Oh no! Swizzle has been captured! Will he be thrown into the Fun Dungeon? Will Vanellope ever get him back and make a new kart? Find out in the next chapter!))_


	13. Chapter 12

_((This chapter explains further details of the 'special race' King Candy mentioned a couple of chapters back.))_

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Swizzle, tied up in licorice rope, was taken inside the throne room by Jubileena and three of the recolor racers. He can hear the Oreo guards chanting outside, marching about and letting no one else enter since it was their duty to protect King Candy.

"Can you lovely ladies please untie me now?" Swizzle asked, trying play up his charms. He pretends to look in pain. "I promise there are enough kisses from The Swizz for everyone if you let me go~"

"Nice try, Swizzle," Jubileena grinned, rolling her eyes.

He sighed in defeat and looked around the interior of the throne room, noticing it has the same shade of pink like the rest of the castle rooms.

A young kids waited for a few moments, until a white go-kart drove out from a tunnel on the side and circled around them a couple of times before it backed up into the throne, which was also a parking spot.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! Hellooo girls!" King Candy greeted them with enthusiasm. He removed his racing gloves and helmet, and then leaped out from his kart.

"And gentleman," he added as he approached them. He smiled when he saw Swizzle all tied up and brought before him. "You young ladies did a wonderful job bringing back our prodigal son!"

"Prodigal son?!" Swizzle sputtered. "You posted up wanted posters and sent cops after me! You even got your sour butler to steal my kart, which I want it back now!"

"Hush, my boy, we don't shout in front of ladies," King Candy scolded him lightly. The female racers giggled.

Sour Bill entered the room, having difficulty carrying a huge chest under his small size. He sets the chest down beside King Candy and gasped for air. He saw Swizzle giving him the stink-eye but he ignored him

"Ah, the reward! Thank you, Sour Bill," King Candy said. He opens the chest and withdraws a few golden coins. "So, which one of you is the one who found Swizzle?"

"Me! Me!" Jubileena bounced. "I found him first!"

"But all of us caught him!" Torvald protested.

"We raced to get Swizzle, so one of us should get the reward and we can use the money to enter the roster race," Nougetsia told King Candy.

"That's what your rules said, right?" Sticky asked nervously. "We can earn a coin if we win a race, so that's what we sorta did."

"What are you guys talking about?" Swizzle demanded, confused about their discussion. "Why in lemonhead's name would you go extra length to race to capture me... for just a few coins? You guys are already loaded!"

"We WERE about a half an hour ago," Jubileena explained. "We found out that all our coin chests were suddenly empty, so all four of us were locked out of the races. But not anymore, we were lucky!"

"Wait, so it happened to you too?" Swizzle asked in surprise. "Now you realized how I felt back then!"

"Unlike you, _Whizzle Baloney_," Jubileena said, "I don't hang out with glitches."

King Candy's eyes went wide when he heard that. "Glitch? Don't be silly! We don't hang out with glitches!"

"Well, he did." Jubileena pointed an accusing finger at Swizzle. "He told us to stay away from Vanellope!"

"Swizzle, is this true?" King Candy demanded. He began to look angry again so Swizzle has to think up of a something.

"Only because I wanted to mess with Vanellope around all to myself!" he lied. "Come on, do you actually think The Swizz would be friends with a glitch? I'd rather eat my hat or burn my kart rather than to hang out with someone who isn't a good racer like me!"

Jubileena and the recolors exchanged glances, shocked at what he said, but Swizzle is confident to know they swallow the lie. King Candy seems to buy it too, when he asked the girls to untie Swizzle.

"Since all of you found and brought back Swizzle, that makes you all winners!" King Candy smiled. "Four gold coins each, hoo hoo! That should split the reward good enough, right?"

Nobody argued with him. The girls take their reward and skipped off happily, leaving Swizzle alone with the eccentric confectionery king. Swizzle and King Candy stare at each other in uncomfortable silence.

King Candy cleared his throat, "I suppose you're wondering why I want you here."

"I already know why," Swizzle said, "you want to lock me up in the Fungeon."

To his surprise, the king burst out into laughter.

"Why would I wanna do that?" he asked. "Just for breaking a couple of rules?"

"You were angry at me last time because I snuck out of Sugar Rush," he reminded him. "It wasn't like I was game-jumping back then, I only snuck out to draw graffiti on the walls..."

"What are you saying here? You actually game-jumped?! Didn't I say it was too dangerous to leave the game?" King Candy said in horror. His face suddenly darken, eyeing him suspiciously. _"You're not __**going Turbo**__, are you, Swizzle?"_

"Turbo? No, I'm not going Turbo-or whatever you're talking about!" Swizzle replied hastily. "I just wanted to see what the outside world is like. It's not even dangerous! Sure, I almost got arrested by Surge Protector..."

"Swizzle, did you learn anything interesting from your little trip?" King Candy leaned so close to him, looking so scary which made Swizzle temporarily forgot about his visit to Tapper and him mentioning a "princess" from Sugar Rush.

"W-well, other than seeing new people, I didn't see or hear anything rather unusual," he said.

King Candy seemed satisfied with this answer and he reverted back to his jolly behavior. He straightened his bow tie before paces back and forth in the throne room.

"Listen, I want to apologize for my outrageous behavior towards you," he said. "... I overreacted."

Swizzle's mouth dropped._ Is this guy for real?!_

King Candy continued, "I was wrong to deny you your right and love for racing when I said you couldn't participate in future roster races. I was genuinely ashamed but I acted immaturely."

He stopped pacing and gave the young a racer a huge smile. "That is why I wanted to invite you to participate in the Platinum Roster Race to celebrate the 15th anniversary of Sugar Rush!"

"... What?"

"In three days after today, I will be holding a special event where all racers are invited to play, free of any fee, and win the Platinum Cup- The most prestigous cup of the entire game!" King Candy smiled. "There will be a huge party after the race, and the winner of cup gets to be on the roster list for three days in a row!"

Swizzle couldn't believe what he was hearing. A special race to celebrate Sugar Rush's 15th anniversary, a party will be thrown for the winner who would receive the highest ranked cup and be on the roster list for a few days. It's like the biggest dream becoming a reality! He can see himself now: winning the cup and being congratulated by the other racers, getting smothered in kisses by his fangirls, Taffyta crying in misery, and Vanellope beaming up to him in pride... He can finally get the fame and glory he always wanted.

King Candy noticed Swizzle's blissful expression and he patted his shoulder.

"Since you've been treated so unfairly and harshly, I think it should be right for you to win the Platinum Cup," he said gently. "Think about it! The Swizz, who has been an unlucky racer, makes an epic comeback and proves to everyone who mocked him and thought he was all wash-out! You are a fearless, talented young man who won't hesitate to pursue whatever burns his soul. You even remind me of myself sometimes..." King Candy trailed off, chuckling to himself.

Swizzle swallowed all these compliments; King Candy actually wants him to win the anniversary roster race! However, his smile dropped when he remembered something.

"But, Your Candyness," he began, "as much I really want to attend this free and super special race and make you proud... what if I get didn't win the cup, or if I made it to last place again? My kart always get knocked out no matter how great a racer I am."

"Well, then," King Candy grinned. "It looks like you're going to make yourself a better, faster vehicle at the Kart Bakery!"

Sour Bill handed his king a bag full of coins, who then gives it to Swizzle. The boy look as though he was going to either faint or jump with joy.

"There's enough money in there to pay for a single kart," King Candy told him. "I heard that you've been winning parts from mini-games, so you're allowed to add them to upgrade your new kart~"

Swizzle froze. King Candy knows about him visiting mini-games; he wondered if he also knows about him helping out Vanellope to win the engine and the wheels. Then again, neither Cobb the farmer not the gingerbread bouncer from The Wheelhouse Club seemed to recognize her, and King Candy didn't seem to know about this.

"... So, I'll come to see you once your kart is finished," King Candy added. "However, you still can't enter the roster races before the anniversary date, since you still don't have any gold coins. But I'll tell you this, Swizzle Malarkey: If you can win or finish the race, your code will registered and permanently locked into contestant board. That means, you will no longer pay any future fee to enter more races. You just show up to the starting line where the board can recognize you, and you can still participate in future races no matter how many losses you get."

Then he gave the racer a concerned and serious look. "But it is important that you **must** show up on the day of the 15th anniversary race, if you want that to happen. If you fail to come, then you are forever locked out of the Random Roster Races until the next Platinum Cup event."

King Candy hoped his words can get into the boy's head. He has been working and hacking in the code room to make this event race to work. He even hacked a gold coin to change its color and metal to become platinum and he plans to hand them out to the racers on the anniversary. It can recognize a racer's code by touch and it will allow them enter the race and get their name up in the contestant board.

He's super confident that Vanellope won't be able to enter the race even if she gets her hands on a platinum coin because the hacked coin only recognize someone who won a race before, and the glitch has never set her foot nor kart (programmer's forbid!) in a racetrack before.

King Candy holds out a hand for Swizzle to shake. "So, do you want to take up on my offer, Swizzle?" he asked.

Swizzle gave him a grin and shake his hand. "No need to say another word!"

However, unbeknownst to the king, Swizzle is planning to bake a kart... but not for himself. He's still planning to win the Platinum Cup with his kart, but he also made a promise to a friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope finally found a way inside the castle grounds by crawling through a hole under the gates. She made her way to the back door and sneaked past a couple of Oreo guards marching nearby.

She hurriedly silently down the hall, trying to find the location to the Fungeon where Swizzle might be locked up.

"Okay, Vanellope," she muttered to herself, trying to boost some confidence. "Just find Swizzle and get out of here before..."

She heard voices approaching and recognized Taffyta and her posse. Rather than staying around and getting herself caught by Taffyta of all people, she turned a corner... only to crash into her.

**"YOU?!"** Taffyta hissed with disgust while Rancis and Candlehead behind her gasp in unison. "Someone should remind you that glitches are not welcomed here, Vanellope."

* * *

_((Uh-oh, looks like Vanellope got herself in a pickle! Can she escape and find Swizzle in time?))_


	14. Chapter 13

_((Here's the newest chapter. I should let you guys know that I won't update as quickly as I used to since I'm now attending college. Also, I think I'm now writing halfway into the story, more or less.))_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"How did you get in, Vanellope?" Taffyta growled as she, Candlehead and Rancis approach closer.

"I went through the back door, Taffyta. Duh!" Vanellope snapped back in a cheeky manner. She was walking backwards while glancing sideways to find an escape.

"Glitches aren't welcome in the castle," Taffyta said, narrowing her eyes as she licked her strawberry lollipop. "You just earned a one-way ticket to the Fun Dungeon."

Behind the platinum blonde, Rancis and Candlehead snickered. Then Taffyta broke out a shrill scream, **"GUARDS! GLITCH IN THE CASTLE!"**

Vanellope glitched in fear when she heard the thundering sounds of footsteps running to their location. She looked behind her and saw several Oreo guards coming at her with their sharp-looking chocolate spears.

Vanellope decide to run through Taffyta and her posse, who tried to block her but they missed. She kept on running while being chased the guards.

She soon came to hall where giant glass bottles of milk stood in rows. Thinking quickly, she came to last bottle of the row and pushed it off from the pedestal with all the strength she can muster. The glass bottle fell against another bottle, which fell on another forming a domino effect. Then all the bottles crashed to the floor, spilling milk everywhere and soaking the Oreo guards. The guards then crumbled over, their bodies heavy after absorbing the milk.

Vanellope laughed mischievously. "Sorry, Oreos! That's the way the cookie crumbles. Or in your usual case, licked and dunked."

Then she hurried away before more guards came.

She went through a door and found herself in another long hall. Portraits of the King Candy (wearing different kinds of expressions) hung on one wall. The other wall across is are huge red velvet curtains, covering something.

"I'm tired of running in halls!" she groaned out loud. Vanellope wasted no time to look at the portraits or see what's behind the curtains. She has to find to the Fungeon, hoping she can finally find-

"Swizzle?!" Vanellope gasped, when she saw the eponymous racer walking into the hall across from her.

"Vanellope?" Swizzle stared in shock. He quickly ran towards her, who was glitching a bit. "Why are you here? How did you get in? Most importantly, how did you get pass the guards?"

"Relax, cavity-butt," she grinned. She was so glad to see him safe and not behind bars. She noticed the coin bag he was holding, and questions began to reel in her head.

"What's with the money bag?" she asked. "I thought King Candy was going to lock you up!"

"Apparently, he changed his mind because he wants me to be a racer again," he explained.

Swizzle quickly filled in the details about the 15th Anniversary Roster Race (or the Anniversary Race for short) to her, and the glory and the fame that comes with winning the Platinum Cup- the ultimate and most prestigious trophy award. Anyone who wins it gets the status as the greatest racer of Sugar Rush. Vanellope's hazel eyes went when he told her that King Candy gave him enough money under the impression that Swizzle is going to bake a new kart for himself.

"Except I already got a cool kart," he said. "So, I'm going to help you make a kart instead. But we mustn't let anyone know about it yet until on the day of Anniversary Race."

"I can't believe it!" Vanellope is bouncing and glitching with excitement. "I'm gonna get a real kart, and I'm gonna race on the 15th anniversary of the game! I can't wait to the win that trophy cup!"

Swizzle chuckled. "Looks like you got some competition right now because I'm going for that big prize too."

"I won't lose to a cavity-butt like you!" she smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, you really do owe me a new because my Likkity Split crashed to pieces while I was being chased by those devil dogs."

"What?! Oh, my gobstoppers... I'm really sorry that it happened, even though I'm not particular fond of it. No offense."

"None taken," Vanellope muttered.

"But what about you, were you okay?" he looked at her with concern. "Did those dogs bit you or anything?"

"Well, I wouldn't be standing here in front of you if something bad really happened to me, dumbo!" Vanellope rolled her eyes. "But look on the bright side, you're going to help me get a better kart!"

"That's right!" Swizzle smirked. "And we shall see who happens to be the better driver the Anniversary Race."

"The Swizz, or The Schweetz!" Vanellope added with enthusiasm.

They heard doors suddenly banging open from both sides of Confectionery Hall. Swizzle quickly grabbed Vanellope's hand and took her behind the velvet curtains, where they both hid from sight and waited for someone to walk by.

Swizzle and Vanellope can hear King Candy and Taffyta speaking.

"Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead! You three kids must be careful wandering around here," King Candy warned her. He sounds worried. "The glitch is still on the loose."

"I don't understand how she got in," Taffyta replied, "but the next time I see her, Your Majesty, I will knock all the shabby sprinkles off from her dirty hair."

"I hope the next time I see YOU, Taffyta, I'm gonna shove your stupid lollipop down your throat," Vanellope whispered angrily.

"Make sure you burn her hair too," Swizzle suggested evilly under his breath.

Vanellope snickered. They quickly became silent when they heard Sour Bill speaking, arriving with some news.

"The glitch is nowhere in the castle," he said gloomily. "It appears she escaped."

"That's too bad, I was so eager to put her in the Fungeon," King Candy sighed. "But now that our little problem is out of our hair for now... Are you excited for the Anniversary Race, Taffyta my dear?"

"You bet I am. I'm going to win that Platinum Cup and become the ultimate racer ever. Oh, and make you proud, King Candy."

"That's the spirit! Hoo hoo ha! Well, you better get going now. I have to clean up the milky mess that the glitch caused."

"Stay sweet!"

Vanellope and Swizzle listened to Taffyta and her posse walking away, and they heard King Candy's cheerful tone becoming serious and angry.

"Sour Bill, that glitch was in this castle," they heard him growl. "It was a good thing that she wasn't near the code room... But she will pay for stepping a foot inside MY castle!"

They waited for the king and his assistant to leave and the hall is now empty. The two kids crept out and checked to see if no one else is around.

"Okay, the coast is clear," Swizzle told her. "Let's sneak out and head straight to the Kart Bakery and... Vanellope?"

"Hey, Swizzle, I think there's something on the wall," she said.

She grabbed the curtains and pulled it to reveal a huge tapestry showing colorful pictures of the Sugar Rush racers, minus King Candy, smiling and looking proud. The curtains wasn't pulled the entire way, and it was still covering one corner of the tapestry.

"Wow, this is pretty cool!" Vanellope stared in awe. "Look at that perfect craftsmanship!"

Feeling a little curious, Swizzle licked the tapestry much to her disgust.

"Ugh! You're gross, Swizz," she shuddered.

"It's made of candy," he told her. "Each racer is not only drawn but they tasted in different flavors."

Vanellope licked the image of Swizzle and she chuckled to her delight. "You taste like blueberry!"

"Oh, I do?" Swizzle raised a a sly eyebrow. "You wanna try confirming it with the real person right now?"

"Don't be a wise guy, bub!" Vanellope pouted, but she was blushing. Swizzle laughed and returned his attention to the tapestry.

"It looks kinda old," he said, inspecting it closer. "This must have been around since our game first plugged in. I walked through Confectionery Hall a few times before, but I've never seen this tapestry until now... I wonder why King Candy covered this up?"

"Eh, who cares about it?" Vanellope shrugged. "Let's head down to the Kart Bakery now!"

* * *

Swizzle and Vanellope quietly moved around the castle, trying not to get caught by anyone. All the guards were busy looking for Vanellope so the two kids have an easier time sneaking into the garage where the Tongue Twister is parked.

"Oh, I miss you, my baby!" Swizzle threw his body against his precious kart and kissed it several times. "I hope Sour Bill didn't put a scratch you!"

"Okay, are we going now, or should I leave you two alone?" Vanellope asked, smirking.

"Haha," Swizzle laughed sarcastically. "You're a riot, aren't ya?"

He hopped into his seat and started up the engine. Vanellope quickly got on top of the kart, holding on tight. The Tongue Twister then zipped out of the royal garage leaving the castle and heading straight for the Kart Bakery.

As the wind blew against her face, Vanellope couldn't help but glance down to stare the top of Swizzle's head. She holds on to his shoulders for support, and she could feel her cheeks burning a bit. For the first time, she saw him more than just a daredevil racer and a former jerkbreaker; he was her first friend in all her fifteen lonely years, and she was grateful for everything he did for her, going against King Candy and everyone just to help her fulfill her lifelong dream.

Vanellope then remembered that not only Swizzle is a racer and friend, but he's also a boy... and also for the first time, she realized how she enjoyed seeing the devilish twinkle in his eye, his playful smile, his warm hands... a part of her wants to run her fingers through his long green hair and touch his face... She also remembered how scared she was when saw Swizzle being forcibly taken to King Candy's castle, how she was so desperate to find him, and how happy she was to find that he was safe and unharmed.

_Vanny, stop what you're thinking!_ she thought to herself. _Swizzle is an amazing guy of course, but I don't wanna think of him that way! It's... it's so weird!_

She admits that there's some attraction going on here, but she's worried that Swizzle might find her weird and crazy. Plus, he's an infamous flirt and he might not even like her the same way. What if her crush ruins their friendship?

Vanellope keeps reminding herself that Swizzle is a friend and nothing more. However, all these blossoming emotions are driving her nuts! She hopes that she might get over this little crush some day; but for now, she just wants to enjoy this moment as she holds on to him, having no desire to let him go any sooner.

* * *

_((Looks like Vanellope has realizes her feelings for Swizzle but would he return her affections? Anyway, the kart baking shall appear next chapter. To anyone curious, Vanellope's kart's appearance will be a little similar like the one in the WiR movie, but it will be different and more original for this story.))_


	15. Chapter 14

_((Chapter 14 here~))_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Before we go somewhere next time, remind me next time to pick up the important stuff first!" Swizzle said as his kart drives down the road leading to the Kart Bakery.

"Well, excuse me for forgetting!" Vanellope snapped.

Earlier, they were halfway to their destination when Vanellope remembered that they had to stop by Diet Cola Mountain first so she can pick up the engine and kart wheels she won from the mini-games.

The Tongue Twister pulled up to the security booth with Papa Beard, working as guard, snoozing inside. Vanellope hopped out of the kart and sneaked past ahead so she can meet up with Swizzle.

"Hey, mister! Wake up, I got a kart to bake!" Swizzle called out from his seat.

Papa Beard suddenly woke with a start. He grumpily looked down at Swizzle, but softened up when Swizzle gave him the money bag. He even inspected the engine and the wheels tied to the kart behind Swizzle.

"Everything seems to be in order," he gruffed as he cointed the gold coins. "Go right in, son."

Papa Beard presses a button and the gate lifted up to allow Swizzle to drive through. Then the old man went back for another nap.

He pulls up to a large metal door leading inside the factory and he finds Vanellope waiting for him. Next to the door is a chute where upgraded items like engines or kart parts are put in to be included in the baking. Vanellope carefully dumped her new items into the chute.

"Are you ready for this?" Swizzle asked her, wondering if she's nervous or excited.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Vanellope replied.

* * *

She and Swizzle stepped inside to a dark circular room. There was a giant red velvet curtain (similar like the one back in the castle that was hiding the lick-able flavored tapestry) hung all around the vast room. There were many pictures of different karts placed on the walls, all with buttons.

Swizzle whistled. "This sure brings back memories of The Wheelhouse Club."

"At least we don't have to dance our butts off this time," Vanellope chuckled.

She quickly found a kart design she liked and pressed the button. The curtain holding the picture lifted up, showing a large bakery mini-game where you have to sort the correct ingredients from the trash, pump the right heat for a giant oven, and then finally add the frosting for the kart.

A male voice boomed over the speakers. _**"WELCOME TO THE BAKERY, LET'S BAKE A CAR! YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO WIN IT!"**_

As soon as they started to make the kart, Swizzle saw that Vanellope was pretty terrible in the game because she keeps throwing away the correct ingredients into the trash while other stuff like old socks and rotten eggs were placed into the mixing bowl.

"Lemme take the wheel!" He quickly jumped into the platform where Vanellope is standing and helped her immensely. He got all the good ingredients such as milk, sugar, flour, and FRESHER eggs into the mixing bowl and it was pushed into a conveyor belt and the batter is mixed.

"I hope it won't smell like old socks," Vanellope commented.

She and Swizzle hurried to the giant oven, and they both jumped on top of an air pump-like lever to pump up the heat for the right temperature. This job is easier for them.

"Jump faster!" Vanellope shouted.

"Jump harder!" Swizzle shouted back.

Finally, the kart is baked and it was time to decorate it. They saw Vanellope's new kart wheels she won from The Wheelhouse Club came out and then got attached to the kart's chassis.

"I'll do it this time!" Vanellope said, as she reached the platform, where she could shoot the targets on the frosting and sprinkles tubes. "I'm going for a buttload of frosting!"

"Do it!" Swizzle nodded with enthusiasm.

Rich, creamy green pistachio frosting spilled over the kart, followed by vanilla icing and chocolate syrup. Soon sprinkles and other toppings were spilling everywhere, creating quite a mess.

Swizzle and Vanellope crossed their fingers hopefully as they made their way to the end of the bakery where Vanellope's engine will be added in the final result. Her newly made kart is now ready, emerging from a cloud of powdered sugar.

It is an odd-looking vehicle, composed of frosting, sprinkles, and other sweets with no overriding theme. Although they had fun, Swizzle knew the new kart looked terrible.

He sighed as he gazed at the pathetic crazy-looking disaster while Vanellope stood silently, staring at the kart with wide eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Vanny," he said. "You really tried your best, so it's the thought that counts..."

"I love it."

Swizzle perked up in surprise when she saw her bouncing around the kart, screaming with happiness.

_"I love it, I love it!"_ she cried. _"I got my own engines, my own wheels! I finally have a real kart!"_

Swizzle smiled, seeing how happy she was despite her kart not looking perfect; her jubilant expression reminded him how often he felt every time he looked at Tongue Twister. Not only he felt happy but proud as well, because his kart is a part of him. Vanellope, in her moment of joy, hugged Swizzle which threw him off guard.

She quickly pulled away when she realized what she was doing. Both kids chuckled, awkwardly blushing.

Then they heard the doors of the factory opening in the distance.

"Quick! Find an exit and get outta here before anyone else see you," Swizzle whispered to her. "I'll bring this kart to Diet Cola Mountain."

She nodded in agreement. "Take care of it, Swizz! It's_ my_ baby!"

She scampered away quietly as Swizzle waited by the messy-looking kart. King Candy enters into the bakery and was taken aback when he saw the new vehicle he assumed Swizzle baked up.

"Oh, my Lemondrops!" he gasped, clutching his chest. "That's really... an interesting kart you got there, Swizzle. I hope it runs better than it looks."

"Oh, I know it would," Swizzle gave him a confident smile.

King Candy cleared his throat and fixed himself proper. "Now, that I come to see you did... a fairly good job... I'm going to register the name you picked for it."

"Oh. Right." Swizzle's face fell. He hadn't planned a name for the kart! "Uh... is it okay I don't have to name it today? I'm feeling so tired and uninspired right now..."

"That's fine with me," King Candy said cheerfully. "You can register its name after you win the Anniversary Roster Race."

Swizzle felt relieved. He then pushed the kart outside the factory, wrapped it up with licorice rope and tied it to the back of the Tongue Twister so he can tow it along. He is now driving away from the Kart Bakery, feeling happy and proud for Vanellope.

* * *

He finally entered Diet Cola Mountain through the secret opening. Vanellope was waiting for him and her new kart, and she quickly untied the licorice ropes so she can enjoy looking and touching her custom-made kart.

"Thank you for helping bake this, Swizz!" she happily cries, she kissing the cookie sandwich wheels. She jumps into the seat to inspect the stirring wheel and the pedals, and a couple of buttons she found. "Oh my gobstoppers, real pedals!"

"Naaah, you did most of the work," he grinned shyly. "Or we pretty much did it together..."

He touched the surface of the kart. "Now all we have to figure out are what area of stats this kart is excellent in or very poor in, like endurance, acceleration or speed." His words piqued Vanellope's interest and she turned her attention to him.

He continued his explanation, "For example, my Tongue Twister's speed is pretty average but it has very high handling, acceleration, and it's capable for excellent drifting. The candy material of the car made for the racer must contribute to one ideal stat and match the racer in personality or theme."

"What does your candy theme and stats say about you?"

"That I'm both ordinary and extraordinary with lots of special talents," Swizzle replied shortly.

"What kind of talents?" Vanellope asked, smirking. "And does it have to do with your kart having a freakishly strange design? 'Cuz your kart looks like it's compensating for something..."

"That's none of your business!" Swizzle blushed furiously but Vanellope was laughing so hard. "Oh, shaddup! I'm not compensating for anything!"

Vanellope wiped away some tears, still giggling. "Well, I don't think I got a solid theme that goes with this baby... How about we can say that my kart's theme is all kinds of candies and sweets?"

"That's pretty unique now that I think about it," Swizzle said, his temper immediately fading away. "It would also explain seeing how it look haphazardly but brilliantly built together. Plus, the theme and design really fits the haphazardly but brilliant driver."

Vanellope blushes when he complimented her, but she tries hard not to show it. She looks from her kart to him. "Well, what do you think are the stats of my new kart? ... If you can guess."

Swizzle thinks about it for a few moments. "Well, we know the engine we got for it gives high speed and acceleration, and the new wheels seem sturdy enough so you won't get knocked off from the tracks easily... So, I say that you have a pretty good kart."

"Alright! I wouldn't mind if my kart is slow! I'm a racer now!" Vanellope squealed.

"Not yet, you still have to enter a race," he reminded her lightly. He then hops into his own kart. "Why don't we take it out for a spin?" he asked. "Then we can see how good or bad the kart is."

Vanellope suddenly chuckled. She smiled sheepishly at Swizzle, twiddling her fingers. "Oh, er... I... don't really know how to drive a real kart..."

"You... don't... _**WHAAAAT?!**_" Swizzle's scream echoed all around the mountain.

* * *

_((Vanellope finally gets her kart and next chapter will have Swizzle teaching her how to drive. BTW, I'm trying to think up a name for Vanellope's new kart and I can't decide whether to pick the Sweet Zipper or the Butterdream. You can choose which name is suitable))_


	16. Chapter 15

_((Okay, I got the votes from the previous chapter regarding a new name for Vanellope's kart. Two votes for Sweet Zipper, and two for Butterdream, so we got a tie. Other people suggested different names for her kart. If you wanna vote between the two names I got, you can, unless you have better creative names you can suggest, lol. Hopefully I can get a name for it by next chapter._

_BTW, I won't be calling Vanellope's the Candy Kart, because that name is exclusive to the movie only and it was made by ONLY her and Ralph, and it happens to be a work of their friendship. Vanny's new kart for this story is different and it is made by her and Swizzle only))_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"I can't believe it!" Swizzle shouted.

He was sitting a good distance away from Vanellope, as they both sat on caramalized candy rocks in front of the diet cola lava pit. He had his arms crossed while Vanellope hugged her legs; they were refusing to look at each other in the eye.

"What did you think?" Swizzle demanded, he was fuming. "Do you actually think you'd MAGICALLY win the race because you really want to? Do you have any idea what you've put me through today? I went all over Sugar Rush looking for parts for you. _I almost got burned alive by a rabid uni-candy-corn!_ ... What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm not saying anything to you!" Vanellope replied, still not looking at him. She picked up a small candy pebble and tossed it into the before catching it. "You wouldn't understand how I much I felt being mocked and bullied for fifteen long years. It isn't my fault why I existed this way!"

"That's the problem! You weren't supposed to exist in the first place!"

Vanellope launched the pebble into the stalactite and watch the Mentos fall into the lava pit, causing a gushing explosion as usual.

Swizzle threw another candy rock which made another Mentos fall, followed by another boiling geyser. This made him calm down and think clearly. He sighed, turning to Vanellope.

"Look, Vanny," he began gently. "Why did you want to go through the trouble to make a kart when you knew you couldn't drive?"

Vanellope sighed as she stared into the lava pit. "Well... I just thought that if I have a real kart, then maybe you and the rest of the racers would finally accept me, and let me be on the roster list with the rest of you."

She turned to Swizzle, glitching momentarily. "I know I'm a racer, I can feel it in my code."

"But why would you still keep trying, if you know the risks of you racing?" he asked.

Vanellope shook her head. "Swizzle, let me ask you something... why are you so desperate to win the Anniversary Race or being a great racer?

Her question took him off guard, but he answered without hesitation. "For as long as I can remember, King Candy has told us the purpose of our roles in the game is to only race and win," he told her. "I can't think of any other reason why I want to race, but I know it's in my code. I also want to be a winner so I can have parties thrown for me, people will compliment and respect me, and maybe even hang out with me! I'm just... tired feeling alone. But whenever I'm on the racetracks, I can feel alive and I can assure myself that I at least I had a purpose in this game."

"That's exactly what racing would do for me," she said, standing up. "I wanted to find something that gives my life meaning... and I'm willing to die just to have a chance to race."

The two kids stare at each other in the glow of the diet cola lava pit. Swizzle suddenly gets and idea. He stood up and then takes her hand, leading her to their karts.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Vanellope asked.

"You'll see," he smiled. "But first, help me tie your kart to mine."

* * *

Swizzle's Tongue Twister towed Vanellope's kart into a secluded wooded area far from King Candy's castle and the royal stadium. Vanellope was getting impatient.

"Are we there yet?" she asked from her seat.

"In fact, we are!" Swizzle said as he cut the engine. "Welcome to my private training track!"

Vanellope was amazed to see what she just saw; a curvy track with peppermint fences to keep the karts from going of course. There are gumdrop stones and chocolate syrup puddles in random places of the track. Going down further, she can see a very steep ramp that leads to another the other side and between them is an extremely wide pit of sharp-looking peanut brittles.

"Wow!" she gasped. "So you trained here?"

"Yup, I found this place a long time ago and I used to come here to practice my skills, but I didn't need it anymore since I'm already talented enough," Swizzle grinned as he sets up Vanellope's newly created kart in the track. "Starting today, we'll be using this whole track to teach you how to drive!"

Vanellope jumped around ecstatically. "I'm gonna drive, I'm gonna drive!"

"Okay, pay attention," Swizzle said. "It's time for your first lesson."

Vanellope slides into her seat eager to experiment as soon as possible. Swizzle teaches her what the pedals and gear stick do, as well as buttons used for power-ups, to the best he can. It was really hard for Vanellope to learn how to drive because she keeps bumping into things and her kart often stalled every few seconds. However, she's an eager driver and is slowly making less mistakes.

As time went by, Vanellope is steadily zipping around the track, avoiding the gumdrops and the puddles. Swizzle is now in his own kart, driving alongside her.

"You're doing great, Vanellope!" he said.

"I told you, racing is in my code!" she exclaimed.

"How about a little practice race?" Swizzle asked, as his kart began to pick up the speed. He's starting to feel a little cocky. "Let's see if you can do this!"

The Tongue Twister took off like a rocket and it drove up the ramp which lead to the gap between where he is, and the rest of the track. His go-kart flew across the peanut brittle pit and landed safely on the other side. Swizzle then performed a sharp drift until he stopped.

"Whoa!" Vanellope stared with awe. Deciding not to be overshadowed by this show-off, she pressed the gas pedal and zoomed up the steep ramp. "Hey, Swizz, watch this!"

Swizzle watched as Vanellope went airborne... and then unexpectedly glitched higher which made her scream. Swizzle ducked, trying not to see what happens next.

However, her kart did not fall and she landed safely on the other side. Swizzle peeked up just in time to see her kart screeched to a halt right next to the Tongue Twister. She was breathless and her hair a little untidy after her first exciting practice.

"So, how did I do?" she asked, grinning.

"That was so **wicked**!" Swizzle gasped. "You did a good job on your first try. How does it feel to have that sweet adrenaline rush?"

"I like it! I can't get enough of it!"

"But you gotta keep that glitching under control," he said. "We don't want any more accidents, especially if you want to be in the roster."

"Okay, okay, I will! I just can't help it," Vanellope said nervously. "Just tell me... do you think I have a chance?"

Swizzle smiled at her. "What do you think?"

"YES!" Vanellope shouted happily, raising her arms in victory. "I'm going to race!"

"High-five!" Swizzle holds up a hand for her to slap. She high-fived him back. "Until the day of the Anniversary Roster Race, I'm going to teach you more driving lessons, as well as some tricks you can do in the race."

* * *

Soon, the two are now driving back to Diet Cola Mountain since nightfall is coming. It has been a very long and eventful day for them; Swizzle isn't interested returning to his old room at the castle any sooner while Vanellope is humming the Sugar Rush theme.

Inside the volcano hideout, they parked their karts side by side. Vanellope suggested that Swizzle should sleep beside her so they can share her bed.

"Nah, you don't need to," he chuckled. He was blushing because he had never slept next to a girl before. "Besides, I like sleeping on the dirt more..."

"Look, will you just do it?" Vanellope rolled her eyes at him. "Think of it as my way of thanking you for today."

He sighed. There's no way to change her mind. He kicked off his shoes and removed his beanie and jacket. The two kids grabbed their own candy wrapper blankets and snuggled on the bed. However, Swizzle turned on his side with his back facing Vanellope, so she wouldn't see him blush.

"When I win the 15th Anniversary Roster Race," Vanellope happily sighed, "I'm gonna treat Taffyta like the way she treated me... I'm gonna push her into the mud and call her names."

"Well, that is if you can win," Swizzle spoke up. He was glad to hear that they share a common enemy. "Once I get my hands on that Platinum Cup, I want Taffyta to bow down and kiss my feet whenever she sees me. Ooh, and probably make her eat live gummi worms!"

"You're nasty, Swizz!" she chuckled.

Vanellope sighed again and looked up to the ceiling of her home-made hut. She can feel her heart beating fast since the boy she's trying to figure out her feelings is now lying next to her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all, but what else can she give him after all the wonderful things has done for her?

"Today is the best day I ever had," Vanellope said. "I don't want to ever forget this. I finally got my own kart, I learned how to drive, and best of all, I got a cool friend... My life has never been this sweet until today. Swizz, do you think I'm dreaming right now?"

"Nah," Swizzle replied. "If this were a dream, I'd already won the anniversary race."

Vanellope yawned. "Well, I'm gonna get some shut eye. Good night, Swizz-Cheese~"

Swizzle snorted. He admit, he had a hectic day but it was fun; he got to learn more about Vanellope and he has never been this close to someone like a friend before. A small voice in the back of his head slyly suggested that he should try to be more than a friend...

He blushed again and slapped his face. He can't believe what he was thinking! He never had a steady relationship with a girl before and he's not thinking of starting one. Besides, he enjoyed dating the other Sugar Rush girl racers but only because he wasn't serious with them, and he only wanted them because he likes the attention.

With Vanellope, it's different... for some reason, she makes him feel good and comfortable. Despite being a glitch, he finds her the most interesting person he has ever known in Sugar Rush. He'd be lying that he couldn't admit that he's slowly realizing his new feelings for her.

_But what if she doesn't like me?_ he wondered to himself. His mind is clouded with worry._ After all, I ignored her and tormented her all these years. Just because we're on friendly terms now doesn't mean she wants to date me at the drop of a hat... Man, I wished I was nicer to her back then. We could have had months and years..._

Swizzle could feel his eyelids getting heavy and then he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his future glory, newfound respect from the other racers, and Vanellope.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lower levels of the castle, King Candy had closed the door of the Code Room after spending long hours hacking and pulling together some game codes. His green assistant Sour Bill is standing beside him.

"Are you sure it's okay to keep messing with the Code, sire?" he asked slowly. "It might make the game unstable."

"You worry too much, Sour Bill," King Candy giggled. He is holding up exactly fifteen platinum coins. He had difficulty creating them but it was all worth it. "My plan will go very smoothly, and there won't be any further trouble with our racers. This 15th Anniversary Roster Race will be going perfect!"

* * *

_((Hopefully, I can upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Stay tuned!))_


	17. Chapter 16

_((Here's the newest chapter, and it's decided that Vanellope's kart will be named The Sweet Zipper. Thank you for voting~))_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The next morning, Vanellope woke up early. She slowly sits up and rubs her eyes awake, and then she looked over to her snoring companion.

Swizzle apparently had rolled off from the bed during the night and is now sleeping face-down on the cavern floor. Vanellope giggled at this funny sight, her eyes tenderly moving up and down at his body. Then she tied up her hair with her licorice bow, getting an early head start for more practice driving.

* * *

It was an hour later, when Swizzle finally awoke and he drove into their secret racetrack. Vanellope's kart is now zipping around the track, trying to control her glitching. Vanellope steered to avoid a gumdrop stone but she ended up running over a syrup puddle. Her kart was then slowed down momentarily, but Vanellope decides to cut the engine for now and take a breath.

She looked up to see Swizzle leaning against the Tongue Twister; he had been watching her driving and he was smiling.

"You improved a bit ever since yesterday," Swizzle told her, his expression impressed. "You still need to control a bit more on your turns as well as your glitching. We only have three days for the 15th anniversary of our game, and only three days for you to become a professional racer. We have a lot of skills that needs to be polished by then."

* * *

During the rest of the day, and the next couple of days, Swizzle and Vanellope practiced driving together and the latter is slowing learning a few racing tricks and maneuvers. She still glitches but she managed to control it. The two kids often challenge each other to small races, and Vanellope won more times than Swizzle. A long time ago, Swizzle would feel jealous and resentful that someone is doing a better job at racing than him. However, he felt none of that negative emotions toward Vanellope since she always congratulated and thanked him for teaching her, and racing with her. It was a weird feeling; all his life, he thought aiming for the winning spot at the finish line is all what matters to his existence He tried to remember when was the last time he had genuine fun racing with somebody, and not caring whether he wins or not...

Whenever they're not practicing or racing each other, Swizzle and Vanellope would hang out in secluded places in Sugar Rush during the opening hours of the arcade and watch the Random Roster Race on top of candy trees, placing bets to see who will be knocked out first. The two grew closer each day; even though Swizzle sometimes make quick visits to King Candy's castle to socialize with the other racers (who are not often happy to see him), he would feel so excited to meet up with Vanellope again. He could feel his chest pounding and his face burning whenever he sees her. He even found himself acting a little shy around her but he always try to cover it up with his cocky, daredevil stunts. He could have sworn that he noticed Vanellope also nervous around him too.

Swizzle hoped that King Candy and the other racers allowed Vanellope to enter the race. He had kept his friendship with her as a secret, and nobody even knew that he broke several laws for her, especially making her a special kart. However, he's not afraid of what everyone will say or do to him, as long Vanellope won't get hurt.

* * *

On the day before the 15th anniversary of Sugar Rush, the entire game is buzzing with excitement and jubilation as NPCs near and far are gathering around to watch the event race and see who will win the Platinum Cup. There would be no Random Roster Race today, but it will be held tomorrow morning before the Litwak's Arcade opens. However, racers must still come to the stadium after the arcade closes, to get their names registered for tomorrow's Anniversary Roster Race.

It was on this very same day, just a couple of hours before the arcade opens, that Swizzle decided to take another visit to Game Central Station to calm his nerves. Vanellope was little disappointed that she couldn't leave the game as usual, but she encouraged him to go.

"Besides, I'm just gonna do some more practice at our secret racetrack in a bit," she told him before he entered the tunnel. "Just go have fun, Swizz!"

Swizzle left Sugar Rush and headed straight to Tapper's. He finds the bar surprisingly half-full of customers. Tapper greeted him as beanie-wearing took a seat next Wreck-It Ralph, who looked a little annoyed to see him but he kept his attention to his drink while he was sharing a conversation with his fellow co-worker, a handyman Good Guy going by the name Fix-It Felix Jr.

"It was nice to see you again, Swizzle," Tapper said as he gave the boy a mug of frothy root beer. "I was wondering when you will stop by."

"Well, I've been busy, Tapper," Swizzle replied after he took a swig from his drink. He hiccuped a bit. "Tomorrow's the fifteenth anniversary of Sugar Rush, and I've been busy."

"Oh, wow, I haven't heard that name in a long time!" Fix-It Felix said. He had overheard Swizzle and Tapper's conversation. "I wasn't there to greet anyone who come from that game when it was first plugged in. Happy anniversary, neighbor!"

"Thanks, Freddy," Swizzle smiled. Ralph almost laughed into his drink.

Felix chuckled awkwardly. "It's _Felix_..." He suddenly perks up. "And speaking of which, our game Fix-It Felix Jr just celebrated its 30th Anniversary several days ago."

Swizzle's jaw dropped. "Wow, you guys are pretty ancient!"

"Hey! Watch who you're calling ancient, kid!" Ralph snapped, before turning away to face the opposite wall.

"... What's eating Donkey Wannabe Kong?" Swizzle turned to Felix, a little taken aback by his grouchy behavior.

Felix sighed and rubbed his neck. "It's a long story, kid, but it involved a medal, something called cybugs, and Ralph going Turbo..."

"I told you, I wasn't going Turbo!" Ralph protested. "Besides, I earned that medal by doing exactly what those guys from Hero's Duty did- fighting bugs and climbing the building. Okay, so I did disguised myself and interfered with the First-Person Shooter..."

"Wait, what did you say?" Swizzle suddenly spoke up, standing up straight.

"I said I interfered with the First-Person Shooter."

"No, way before that. What did you mean by '_going Turb_o'?" Swizzle asked. He had heard that phrase before, when King Candy was accusing him with those words, and he was confused at what they meant. He noticed Tapper, Felix, and Ralph were silent, giving each other odd looks.

"That's right, you haven't been out of your game for a long time," Tapper said in a low voice. "I'm sorta glad you didn't know who Turbo is, but at the same time... you should know why."

"About what?" Swizzle became confused.

"The dangers of sabotaging another person's game for the sake of a selfish gain."

Felix cleared his throat and began to explain to Swizzle about who Turbo was. Turbo was racer from an old game called TurboTime, which was very popular back when Litwak's Arcade first opened, and he loved all the attention. But one day, a new racing game named RoadBlasters came in and proved to be more popular toward the other kids, leaving Turbo to become very jealous. Because of this, Turbo abandoned his own game, and hijacked Roadblasters, causing the game to crash. Litwak then had both TurboTime and RoadBlasters unplugged for good. This notorious event was what led to coining the terms "game-jumping" and "going Turbo" by all video game characters to discourage themselves to from moving from one game to another during arcade time.

"That is why you must never sabotage another game no matter how popular they are than yours," Tapper added. "It's a selfish act no matter how desperate you are for wanting recognition. That's what happened to Ralph here. He game-jumped for a medal, and he almost got his own game out of order."

"Well, it was lucky that it didn't," Ralph said. "I only did it because I didn't want live alone in the garbage!"

"Ralph, maybe if you and Gene try talking with each other..." Felix tried reasoning with him.

"Me? Talking to GENE?! That's a riot."

At this moment, a heavy-armored marine came in and kept on walking into the wall much to the embarrassment to Tapper and the other customers.

"We are humanity's last hope... our mission..." the marine muttered, unaware of his surroundings and actions.

"Don't mind him, it's just Markowski," Ralph told Felix and Swizzle. "He's the same guy whose uniform I had to borrow to enter the game. I wouldn't go back to Hero's Duty anyway... those cybugs are really creepy and violent." The hulking bad guy shuddered in fear.

Another marine came in, this time a short-haired blond female who seemed to act like a leader.

"Markowski! You got one hour to get your act together before the arcade opens, private!" she growled to the taller marine after she forcibly stopped him into walking into the wall. "And if I see you breaking down and wailing like a baby right in front of the gamers again, so help me...!"

"Yes, Sergeant Calhoun," Markowski whimpered. Calhoun noticed Ralph nearby and she gave him a cold glare, which he brushed off indifferently.

"M'lady!" Felix sighed dreamily, as if he's enamored with the tough sergeant lady. "She sure gives me the honey glows."

"She's okay, I guess," Ralph shrugged. "She packs a mean punch."

"She sure does," Felix sighed again.

However, Swizzle wasn't paying any further attention to the rest of their conversation. His mind is obsessed with the infamous racer Turbo; he wondered what was he like before he went crazy and sabotaged another game out of jealousy and spite. For one moment, he _almost_ felt sorry for this Turbo, since he knows what it's like to be jealous of someone more popular than them. But right now, just thinking of this mysterious guy is making Swizzle uncomfortable and for some reason paranoid... he shuddered at the thought of someone like Turbo invading Sugar Rush and getting it unplugged.

He finishes his root beer and bids good-bye to Tapper, Felix and Ralph. Before he goes into the tunnel leading back to Sugar Rush, he decides to stop and look at all the graffiti on the walls. He wished he brought his spray can with him so he could draw something to clear his mind.

His eyes then landed on an old graffiti he never took notice before. Upon closer look, he saw gaunt, grinning face of an 8-bit racer with the words 'TURBO-TASTIC' written underneath it. This scary image gives Swizzle goosebumps and he's secretly glad that he won't have to meet this Turbo since he went down along with his game.

He finally returned to Sugar Rush where he found someone waiting for his return just outside the tunnel, and he gasped with fright when he saw who it was. It wasn't Vanellope nor Taffyta, nor a fan of his.

It was was King Candy.

* * *

_((I wanna apologize if my writing for this chapter seems sloppy, I was so tired from my first week of college but I wanted to get this done. _ ))_


	18. Chapter 17

_((Here's the newest chapter. Anyway, my sister made a suggestion that Vanellope's new kart would be called the Sweet Van, because it's a pun of her name **Van**ellope von **Schweetz**. Should I go for that or choose the different name I picked before?))_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Your Candyness!" Swizzle gasped. He fearfully looked around to see if Wynchell or Duncan were nearby ready to arrest him. "How long have you been standing here, waiting for me?!"

"Just five minutes ago, Swizzle! I'm so glad you returned safe and sound!" King Candy happily said. "Don't worry, I'm not here to arrest you or anything. I came alone~"

Swizzle stared at him, flabbergasted. "But... I broke your rule again! I game-jumped!"

"I know what you did, my boy. ... But even though I should be angry and disappointed that you deliberately disobeyed me again... " King Candy paused, his mouth formed into a sad smile. "... I was just glad to see that you've returned safe and sound."

"You were actually worried about me?" Swizzle asked.

"Of course, I am!" the king said. "You and the rest of the racers are like my own children!"

Something what King Candy said triggered a memory in Swizzle's mind. He was reluctant to ask, but he mustered up the courage. "Hey, King Candy, I got something to ask and I should have told you about it earlier... when I first game-jumped, some bartender named Tapper mentioned a princess ruling Sugar Rush when this game was first plugged in. Now, I don't remember_ everything_ that happens in this game, but I could have sworn that we have never heard of or seen a princess living around here before... Does she really exist, and is she a racer like us?"

Swizzle saw King Candy fidgeted and casting side glances, as if he's trying to find the right words to answer the questions. His expression turned melancholic and he sighed deeply.

"Come walk with me, my boy," he said in a pained, low voice which Swizzle noticed and is curious about the king's sudden change of behavior.

They walked away from the tunnel until they reached King Candy's kart that was parked nearby. King Candy sighed again and turned to Swizzle; he seemed reluctant to tell the young racer something.

"To answer your question regarding the existence of this mysterious princess you mentioned earlier," he spoke up in a strained voice, "I have to say yes. There was a princess who existed here in Sugar Rush."

"Was?" Swizzle repeated.

"She... she no longer existed. She was also my daughter," King Candy said. His round eyes were forming tears. "It happened back on the first game was first plugged in, my daughter was one of the playable characters and she was a very excited and curious child. _Too curious_... She wanted to leave my game and see what Game Central Station was like. Since I was her father, I let her go and made her promise to come back before the arcade opens." King Candy paused, trying to keep his composure but his lower lip was quivering. "She... she never returned, Swizzle. There was a fatal accident..."

Swizzle couldn't believe what he just heard. There was a racer and princess who existed in Sugar Rush, but she was gone on the same day Sugar Rush was plugged into Game Central Station. He then noticed a terrible realization: tomorrow's event won't only be the anniversary of the game, but as of the death of the late princess.

"Now I see why you were upset that I game-jumped," Swizzle said in a low voice. "Even if I were careful, you still didn't want me to end up the same way like what happened to your daughter."

King Candy sniffs as he takes out a silk handkerchief from his coat and blows into it, making a loud honking sound. Then he returned his attention to Swizzle.

"That's right," he said, smiling weakly. "There's a reason why the contestant board at the stadium shows sixteen spots instead of the usual fifteen. We have been missing one extra player for many years. Now I have a request for you... _Never leave the game again_."

Swizzle hesitated for one whole minute but he eventually nodded. "Alright, Your Majesty."

King Candy gave Swizzle a big smile and tucks away his handkerchief. "Now, what happened to my daughter is all in the past now, but I know she'd expect me and everyone else to move on. Anyway, the main reason I was looking for you is because I want to give you this!"

He whips out a shiny platinum coin, the same one he made when he hacked into the code room. Swizzle takes and inspects it with wonder.

"Each racer must throw this into the trophy cup at the stadium later today to register for tomorrow's Anniversary Roster Race," King Candy told him. "There's exactly fifteen coins for all fifteen of us, no more no less. It's important that YOU must register to play with this coin, and if you somehow lose it... Then I'm afraid you'll no longer race. But once you register and cross the finish line, you will never have to pay another coin to race. That means, no pay but all play! Hoo hoo!"

Swizzle mentally made a headcount, and he realized that if Vanellope wants to race, there would be sixteen racers but no platinum coin for her to register. She won't be an official racer, and crossing the finish line without the payment won't register her as playable. In fact, what if she made it to the roster list without a coin and the gamers couldn't pick her? They'll think the game is broken...

Swizzle realized what he must do. He bid King Candy good-bye and then he walks back to his own kart.

"See you at the stadium tonight, Swizzle Malarkey!" the king waved a hand, looking more cheerful than usual.

* * *

Swizzle returned to Diet Cola Mountain and saw Vanellope was busy crafting something in her little shack. She noticed him entering and quickly hid small project behind her bed, and then ran to him.

"Hey, Swizz, what took ya so long at Game Central Station?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear. "I thought you were taken hostage or decided to live another game!"

"Nah, I had swell time," he replied. "Listen, King Candy came to me and gave me this."

He showed her the platinum coin and told her what's the purpose for it. Vanellope was silent and she looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Swizzle, there's only sixteen of us and only fifteen coins," she said slowly. "How am I going to race when I can't register myself a coin?"

"You are going to race tomorrow," Swizzle said to her in a firm voice. Then he placed the coin in her hands. "You'll be registering with my coin."

Vanellope's mouth dropped as she looked from the platinum coin to him. "But, Swizz! I can't take this, it's yours!"

"No, I've done my share of racing already," he said in a soft voice. He smiled. "This is your only chance to shine. Besides, maybe in the next fifteen years, I'll try and register to another anniversary race..."

He stopped talking because Vanellope wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him so tight, which made him blush tremendously.

"I will never forget all the things you've done for me," she told him. "When I become a racer tomorrow, I will find another way to get you back on the track."

"You'll really do that for me, Vanellope...?"

The two kids pulled away and stare deeply into each other's eyes under the glow of the diet cola lava. Vanellope's cheeks were red and she was twiddling her fingers; Swizzle thought it was weird to see her act all shy but he held her hands to reassure her.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"It's just," she began. "Days ago, I thought I was alone because I thought I shouldn't exist. Now, my dreams are coming true tomorrow. For the first time... I don't hate myself for being a glitch."

Their faces were inching closer. At this moment, they didn't care of what will happen tomorrow, what anyone would think or say about them, or their future together. It was just the two of them right now.

Before their lips can touch Vanellope suddenly glitched, causing Swizzle to glitch as well since he was holding her hands. Swizzle saw flashes of code and memories he has never had before, but they moved too fast for him to see properly. When both kids moved away from each other to stop glitching, Swizzle stare dumbfounded at Vanellope. For one second, he thought he seemed to know her somewhere... However, he quickly forgot about and he chuckled nervously.

"That was some kind of spark, eh?" Swizzle smirked, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Well, shall we spend the rest of the day practicing your skills before you enter the platinum coin?"

"Huh? Yeah, that'll be perfect!" Vanellope quickly nodded. She made a huge grin. "Oooh, I wanna challenge another race with you before that!"

Swizzle snorted. "I won't lose this time, Vanilla Pee!"

"Whatever, Swizz-Cheese!"

She then slides into her kart, trying to clear her thoughts but she was still grinning to herself. Sure her glitching ruined their moment, but she's still happy to know that she almost had her first-kiss. Then she began to worry if there'll be another opportunity where she and Swizzle will try again...

"Hey, Vanny?" Swizzle spoke up, interrupting her thoughts. He had hopped into the Tongue Twister and started up the engine. "It's nothing really important, but have you figured out a name for your new kart yet?"

Vanellope turned to him. She seemed proud about something. "Yeah, I do..."

* * *

Hours later, the arcade has now closed. The racers zipped up to the starting line in their candy and pastry go-karts as the crowd cheered. Hidden in the shadows between the stalls, Vanellope and Swizzle peeked out and saw the racers gathering in front of King Candy's podium.

"Just in time," Vanellope whispered excitedly. She pulled up her hood and put on her red goggles.

"Go for it, Vanny!" Swizzle wished her luck.

He then hopped into her messy kart and drove up to the starting line where he received disgusted and odd looks from a few passerby.

"What's up with your new kart, Malarkey?" Taffyta smirked nastily. "Did the Easter Bunny threw up on it?"

Rancis and Candlehead laughed, but Swizzle didn't care. He just wants to make sure everyone, including King Candy, to see him and assume he's going to register with his new kart when in reality, Vanellope will pop out of the shadows and enter herself instead. He can't wait to see the looks on their faces!

He joined up with the others as King Candy gave his usual speech but with some differences. Soon, it was time to throw in the platinum coins. King Candy went first, then Taffyta followed by Gloyd and Adorabeezle, and so on. When it was Swizzle's turn, he just moved aside and allowed a mysterious hooded figure to step forward.

King Candy covered the microphone and leaned over to Sour Bill. "Who's that last one?" he asked. Then he realized something was wrong. "Why didn't Swizzle throw in his coin yet?"

Vanellope knew this was her chance. She gave Swizzle's coin a kiss for good luck and tossed it into the air. It rolled around the rim of the pot before finally dropping in. She held her breath and while Swizzle crossed his fingers.

The racer's name appeared on the board. The announcer boomed, **"SWIZZLE MALARKEY!"**

_**"WHAT?!"**_ Vanellope and Swizzle screamed in unison.

"That's... that's impossible! You threw it in!" Swizzle said.

Taffyta came up behind Vanellope and roughly pulled her hood down. Everyone gasped when they learn the identity of the hooded figure revealed.

"It's the glitch!" Taffyta growled.

"Vanellope?!" King Candy exclaimed in horror. He then asked Sour Bill, "How did she get a platinum coin?"

"Must have stolen it, or someone gave it to her," Sour Bill muttered grumpily.

King Candy realized what's going on. "Swizzle! I should have known all along, it was so obvious! The weird kart... the mini games... He was doing it all for her! I bet he even gave her that... coin..."

His voice trailed off in a eureka moment. He then remembered something and he began to laugh, much to the confusion to his subjects. He peered down at her with a smug smile.

"You silly girl!" he giggled. "Apparently, nobody gave you the memo that the platinum coin only recognizes the code of someone who has won a race before!"

Taffyta threw back her head, laughing and seeing how dumb Vanellope looked, standing by herself speechless. The other racers, minus Swizzle, followed Taffyta's example and they began to laugh.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck, Vanellope!" Taffyta told her haughtily.

**_WHACK!_**

Taffyta fell backwards in surprise, and she was caught by Snowanna and Gloyd. The racers fell silent when they saw who punched her. It was Swizzle.

"Don't you ever laugh at her again, Taffyta Rottenfudge!" he threatened her. Even Vanellope was shocked to see what he did.

"You... you hit a lady!" Crumbelina yelled, appalled.

"_What_ lady?" Swizzle replied cheekily.

Unaware to everyone, something happened in the board which began to glitch up a bit. The platinum coin which Vanellope threw in had finished recognizing Swizzle's code, and it began to register another name it recognized...

The board lit up the last racer's name. **"VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!"**

* * *

_((Oh, my a cliffhanger! And it also looks like Swizz got suckered in by King Candy's speech earlier. But this won't be the last time he was fooled by a lie...))_


	19. Chapter 18

_((I finally uploaded the newest chapter. Sorry it took a while, I've been very busy with my studies. BTW, I finally (and hopefully) name for Vanellope's kart. It should be called **The Whipper Snapper**, because it's based from the word "whipped" (like whipped frosting, mostly in vanilla flavor) and "snaps" (a licorice candy, like how Vanellope has licorice in her clothing). Also, the word "whippersnapper" refers to someone who is young and cheeky (like Vanellope, lol). I hope that makes sense for you, haha...))_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

This turn of events took everyone by surprise. The recolor racers fainted while the candy crowd screamed in panic. Vanellope, however, jumped in victory.

"Yes, I'm in the race!" she cried, her image flickering. Swizzle couldn't help but laugh with relief; he remembered that while Vanellope didn't exactly enter a roster race before, she still won during the many challenges they did together in their private racetrack.

_Thank goodness for loopholes_, he sighed.

"I thought the platinum coins only register a code of racer and nobody else," Snowanna said, confused at what she saw.

"Does that mean... Vanellope is actually a racer?" Adorabeezle suggested nervously. Minty Zaki just scoffed. "That glitch as a racer? Don't be ridiculous!"

King Candy could feel his blood boiling like a jawbreaker in a microwave. _**"SECURITY! ARREST THE GLITCH!"**_

The donut police officers Wynchell and Duncan came running out and they were whacking their clubs against their hands.

"Come here, you freak," Duncan called out to her. "This is payback for what you did with our devil-dogs."

"You're not going to escape us this time, kid," Wynchell said.

Vanellope looked at the two cops and made a break for it, glitching and pushing aside racers who were sneering at him.

"Vanellope!" Swizzle screamed. He was about to run after the donut cops, but he was held back by Gloyd, Minty and Rancis. After she got over her shock of being punched, Taffyta removed one of her gloves and slapped it across Swizzle's face.

"That's for striking me, Malarkey!" Taffyta hissed. Then she slapped him again with the same glove. "And THAT was for pushing me into the punch bowl at my achievement party!"

"Hit him again for being a terrible driver!" Gloyd suggested, grinning like a naughty boy. Taffyta did just that.

Duncan and Wynchell chased Vanellope along the starting line but she got to her kart first. She started the engine and floored the pedals; but since she was glitching like crazy and not thinking straight, she accidentally drove backwards into one of the stalls, sending the fans flying everywhere.

"Sorry!" she screamed. She saw the donut cops approaching closer. In her panic, she pressed the accelerator to get moving but she ended glitching through them, knocking aside go-karts and then hitting the pole of the finish line. The cops were taken by surprise and they crashed and stumbled over King Candy's kart.

"My lovely kart!" Crumbelina wailed when she saw her Tira-Missile lying upside down after being knocked over by Vanellope's kart.

"For the love of Hershey! Stop lying on the job and catch that glitch!" King Candy cried out to the cops in despair. He then heard a weird noise. "Oh, sweet mother of Milky Way..."

The finish line that Vanellope's kart crashed into began to creak and everyone watched as it collapse to the ground. Dust and debris scattered everywhere, and several fans began screaming and jumping out of their stalls in blind panic.

"Oh, the chew-manity!" Jubileena cried in horror.

"You mean _humanity_," Rancis corrected her.

"It's a play on words, like Fungeon the Fun Dungeon," Candlehead explained, smiling with pride knowing she learned a new word. She seemed oblivious to the damage in the arena.

Rancis wanted to face-palm at his friend's lacking sense of reality. "We hung out with King Candy too much," he groaned.

"Let me go!" Swizzle screamed, but he was still pulled back by the racers. He then yell to Vanellope, who was looking at him with wide scared eyes, "Just get out of here, Vanellope! I'll catch up to you later!"

Vanellope finally got control of her glitching and her kart is whipping fast, leaving everyone in shock and anger. She was smirking to herself; she's finally in the race despite the unnecessary trouble she made. But her smile faded immediately when she thought of Swizzle. "Escape as soon as you can, Swizz."

King Candy looked around the racetrack in shock; this was not supposed to happen, especially on the day before the anniversary. His voice came over the loudspeaker, "Okay, folks, calm down... We'll repair all the damage. Don't worry! We'll still have our Anniversary Roster Race before the arcade opens!"

Then he smashed the microphone down, startling his assistant. He looked up to the board where Vanellope's name has been added. "Sour Bill, that glitch cannot be allowed to race!" Then he looked down to Swizzle, who was struggling to free himself from the racers' grips.

"And as for _you_, Swizzle Malarkey!" he called out to the racer and pointed a finger at him. "I wish to have a word with you!"

* * *

Swizzle was dragged by the racers into a private room somewhere in the stadium. The crowd had left and while the marshmallow workers clean up the damage caused by Vanellope.

"I hope you're happy, Malarkey. You've actually doomed us all, " Taffyta said coldly to him. Her frown changed into a cool smile. "But, we can all change that if you tell us where the glitch is. Then we'll pretend it never happened, and we'll be _friends_ again. You're either with us... or against us."

"Over my dead body!" Swizzle spat at her feet much to everyone's disgust. This made Taffyta frown again. "That can be arranged..."

King Candy was pleased to see Swizzle brought in and he told the others to wait outside. Taffyta and the remaining racers, excluding the recolors, gathered around in a circle. The strawberry-themed racer was seeing red.

"There is no way I'm racing with a glitch," Taffyta calmly told them as she licked her lollipop. "Someone should put her back in her place once and for all."

"Who?" Candlehead asked, confused.

"Us!" Taffyta answered in a firm voice and stuck her strawberry lollipop on Candlehead's hair.

"Taffyyy, I hate it when you do that," Candlehead whined as she tried to removed the sticky candy.

"What about Swizzle?" Snowanna asked. "By the look of things, he might be her pal. So, we need him to tell us where she is."

"I doubt he'd tell us after he spitted at us," Jubileena crossed her arms, pouting.

"Everyone, don't you think we're actually going a little too far?" Adorabeezle slowly asked. She saw everyone turning their attention towards her. "I mean, if it's a poorly-made scrap kart, then I wouldn't feel guilty destroying... but you saw that thing she was driving on. It looked well made, despite its appearance..."

"Stop what you're saying, Beezle," Minty ordered her. "You know what happens to our game if she races. I'm not taking any chances!"

Adorabeezle nodded with agreement, but she still looked doubtful. Taffyta smiled haughtily when she saw the racers agreeing to help her.

"We're going to deal with that half-baked glitch whether Malarkey tells us or not," she said. "Anyone who backs out will be just as bad as Vanellope. But first, we should wait and see Malarkey deciding whose side he's really on because there are punishments for traitors like him."

* * *

Inside the private room, King Candy drummed his fingers together and took slow, deep breaths and looked at the unicorn pop-themed racer.

"Swizzle," he spoke slowly. "I seemed to recall that _The Swizz_ doesn't hang out or make friends with a glitch. ... Would you care to explain what happened today, and how did Vanellope get a kart?"

Swizzle crossed his arms and stood tall, and looked at him straight in the eye. "I helped her made it. I even lend her my coin so she can register for the race tomorrow. I admit, I didn't expect to have my name included on the board..."

"Don't you realize what you have just done?" King Candy demanded, he looked desperate. "You've broken MY rules of MY game! Why would you do this to ME? She's a glitch!"

"She's not a glitch!" Swizzle yelled. "She has a name, you know. I didn't realize how horrible I was to her until I spend time with her. She's cool, smart, and a natural driver. And I will get her at the roster race tomorrow, you can't stop me."

He turned and was about to walk away, but King Candy quickly moved in front of him.

"Hold it, young man! I demand you respect your elder!" He whips out a few gold coins. "Maybe this will change your mind!"

Swizzle slapped the coins away. King Candy yelped but he held out several varieties of sweets.

"Have some candy!"

The racer groaned and throw them aside without a second glance. The king wouldn't give up so easily.

"How about I'll give you my gold trophy?" he suggested.

Now irritated, Swizzle grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. King Candy squeaked, terrified at the cold glare in the boy's eyes.

"Okay! You can have all my trophies! I'll even throw in a nice hat."

"You got nothing to bribe me. I'm not going to change my mind, twinkee-eater," Swizzle growled.

"All I asked," King Candy said slowly, "is that you hear me out."

Swizzle refused to let go him. "I'm not interested in anything you say."

"It's about Vanellope!" The candy ruler paused. "As sad as it is, Vanellope cannot be allowed to race."

"It's because of her code problem, right?" Swizzle blurted out. He was fed up with everyone pushing not only pushing him around but Vanellope as well. "She can control it perfectly if she puts her mind into it! Why do you have to be so against her?!"

"I'm not against her, I'm trying to protect her!"

Swizzle dropped King Candy, backing away with disbelief.

"What are you babbling about?" he asked suspiciously. "You have a_ funny_ way of protecting her..."

King Candy sighed. "Swizzle, when you are king or a hero or a friend, you have to make the toughest choices. Doing what's right. Do you remember me telling you what happens if Vanellope win the race and get added to the roster?"

"Of course, I do!" Swizzle rolled his eyes impatiently. "She can be seen glitching on the screen, the players will think our game is broken and all of us will be homeless."

"_All_ of us?" King Candy shook his head.

"What do you mean by that...?" Swizzle then heard Vanellope's words echoing in his mind. _Glitches can't leave their games!_

"When the game's plug is pulled, she'll die with it," the king finished.

Swizzle began to imagine the OUT OF ORDER sign being placed on Sugar Rush's screen and Litwack unplugging the game. He can see the everyone, including himself, escaping to Game Central Station- except for Vanellope, because she was a glitch. She would be screaming for help, for his name, while she pounded against the invisible barrier preventing her to leave. He can see how scared she was until she got sucked into a vortex, blinked out into oblivion.

He shook his head. "You don't that'll happen! She... she just wants to race because she wants to find a purpose to exist," he whispered. "Even glitches are entitled for a little happiness. ... She's my only friend."

"Which is more important, Swizzle Malarkey? Her one shot for a short-lived happiness or her life?" King Candy asked. As he spoke, he placed a gentle hand on he boy's shoulder. "Now, you said she's your friend, right? I don't think a friend would let her get on the track. She can't race, Swizzle, but she won't listen to me... You have to do what's right for her... even if you have to break her heart."

"Just promise me you'll stop tormenting her," Swizzle demanded, his voice wavering.

"As the Rightful Ruler of Sugar Rush, I swear I won't lay a finger on her," King Candy declared. He smiled sadly and patted the boy's head before leaving the room.

Swizzle stood alone in the room, conflicted and reluctant. He thought of all the times he spent with Vanellope, winning parts in mini-games, baking a real go-kart, and sharing quiet, private moments together...

He couldn't believe that all this time King Candy was actually trying to protect Vanellope, but she still doesn't deserve to be treated like a criminal. However, if Vanellope wins the race and the game gets unplugged... He will never forgive himself if she dies. He knew what he had to do. He finally leaves the room and saw Taffyta and the other racers waiting for him.

"Are you with us, or against us?" she asked.

Swizzle frowned, clenching his fists; his head then nodded.

Taffyta then smirked, satisfied. "Welcome back to the team, Swizz."

* * *

_((Uh-oh, looks like Swizzle is going to do something he might regret... will he he actually do it? Find out in the next chapter!))_


	20. Chapter 19

_((Here's the newest chapter, with Swizzle's betrayal that will break both his and Vanellope's hearts.))_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Swizzle drove all around Sugar Rush, looking for Vanellope. She was not in her Diet Cola Mountain, nor in his secret racing track, so he was now driving toward the junkyard. He had told Taffyta and the other racers that as soon he can find out where Vanellope is keeping her kart, he will let them know and lead them to it so they can...

His hands gripped tight on the stirring wheel. He tried to shake off the feeling, but it was eating him from the inside and it was making feel sick. He did not want to do this to Vanellope, not after all those times they spent together. Yet, he did not want her to die. A small part of him regretted helping her make her go-kart, yet he was glad that he found someone who likes him and doesn't think he's a loser. Would he actually go through this? Destroy her only chance of happiness ruin their friendship?

He did not have time to dwell further in his thoughts since he's approaching the junkyard and finally spotted Vanellope with her kart. He stopped for a bit and then takes out a red bubblegum balloon that hasn't been inflated yet. After chewing it and blowing it, he releases the balloon into the air before he starts up the engine.

* * *

The red balloon floated up into the air and exploded, but Taffyta and the other racers can see it from the distance.

"There's the signal, Malarkey has found the glitch," she told the racers as they crowded together by their karts.

Taffyta smiled evilly and then slides into her kart. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Vanellope had her kart's hood open, and was busy checking and adding final adjustments to get ready for the big race tomorrow. Suddenly, she heard the familiar rumbling of a certain kart coming. She smiled and sighed with great relief as the Tongue Twister skidded to a halt.

Swizzle hopped out of his kart with an empty expressions, walking over to Vanellope.

"I knew you'd get away!" she skipped forward and hugged him tight."I really thought they'd put you in the Fungeon or something! Hey... you okay?"

"Huh? I'm okay, nothing's wrong." Swizzle forced a smile, but his heart was beating fast. "Listen, can we talk...?"

Vanellope interrupted him because she was chattering away and glitching around excitedly like a deranged hummingbird, blocking any attempt for Swizzle to speak.

"I'm finally in the race! Can you believe it, Swizzle?!" she exclaimed. "All my life, I've been dreaming of this but I never thought it could came true! I know goofed up in my entrance and destroyed the finish line, but I'm sure it'll get fixed up in no time... Plus, I loved what you did to Taffyta back there! I mean, whoa! I promise not to get on your bad side." She laughed, but her smile then dropped. She looked at him with nervous eyes. "Swizz... do you really think the gamers are going to like me?"

"Hey, if I like you, then the gamers are going to like you," Swizzle smiled. "They love an adorable winner."

"I'm an adorable winner!" Vanellope grinned and clasped her face. Her image finally stopped glitching, and she turned to him. "I'll be honest here, Swizz. I don't think there's a slight chance that I might actually _win_ the race..."

Swizzle looked at her. "You don't?"

"I wouldn't mind coming even to last place, as long I get to cross the finish line," she said, rubbing her arm. "Because it's not really the awards I want to win for, but the joy and fun of being a racer. You get what I'm saying, right?"

Swizzle placed his hands on his pockets, looking away from her. He never thought about racing just for the fun of it because all his life, he believed winning is what only matters in this game. He now realized what he's actually missing and why he had suffer so much bad luck before. He never fully understood and enjoyed what he loved doing, and he finally understood the philosophy he had in his old bedroom: _Live your life fast to your last breath!_

"Besides, if I'm going to win tomorrow's race, I would do it for you," she added with a small smile.

Swizzle then remembered what he came here for, and he could feel his sides being eaten up again. "There's something we should talk," he spoke up.

"About what?" Vanellope asked without looking at him. She slammed the hood of her kart down before retrieving something from her seat.

"Vanellope, I'm afraid of been thinking..."

"A dangerous pastime," she giggled.

"I know," Swizzle smirked painfully. He sighed, trying to think of an easier way to tell. "Look, Vanny, I..."

"Wait! Close your eyes first," she demanded, she was holding something behind her back. Swizzle objected but then he did what she told him. "Now hold out your hands."

"Vanellope, if this is some kind of joke-"

"Shush!" she interrupted. Then she placed something in his hand. "Okay, open your eyes now."

Swizzle looked down to see a small, heart-shaped cookie. On it was a white frosting handwriting which read, "#1 Cavity-Butt". Swizzle felt a little insulted but Vanellope ordered him to turn it over. The other side is covered in light teal frosting with a blue handwriting which says, "To My Friend". The racer's heart melted.

"I made it for you," Vanellope said shyly. "It's not much, but I hope it's as good as a trophy... So, what were you going to tell me?"

Swizzle looked at her with a sad smile, feeling more awful about his betrayal. On cue, Taffyta and the other racers came zooming in and circling around the junkyard before skidding to a stop. Swizzle's heart dropped in fear but Vanellope greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hello, fellow racers!" she said as they circled around her and Swizzle. "You're all looking well, especially you, Taffyta," Vanellope added with a smirk. Taffyta rolled her bored eyes. "Come to check out the competition, huh? Well, here it is: The Whipper Snapper, the ultimate driving machine!"

Then she and a few other racers came closer to get a good look at Vanellope's kart. Taffyta's nose scrunched with disgust when she touched it.

"Well... I have to say I'm _impressed_ that you got a nice ride here," she said sarcastically. "Too bad you can't drive it."

"What are you talking about, it's running well," Vanellope asked, a little surprised. "It was made with the best engine and wheels."

Taffyta crossed her arms, her icy blue eyes glaring at her. "You know the rules, Vanellope, you have to back out of the race. We don't need glitches to ruin our 15th anniversary event."

"I'm not a glitch, Taffyta," Vanellope shook her head. "Besides, I already registered myself on the board, so I'm definitely racing! Right, Swizzle? ... Swizz?" She turned to see him backing away from her. "Swizzle, come on! Tell these guys that I'm racing tomorrow."

Swizzle sighed and rubbed his neck. "Look, it was really nice baking the kart and teaching you how to drive, but racing isn't everything..."

"Ha ha, very funny!" Vanellope snorted. "What's up with you, Swizzle? I mean, did you get hit in the head and got amnesia or something?"

"Look, Vanellope, you can't be a racer!" Swizzle finally blurted out. He saw Vanellope's smile dropped and her body glitched.

"I-I don't understand," she stuttered sadly. "W-why would you say that?"

Taffyta came over to Swizzle and snatched the heart cookie from his hands. She reads the handwriting out loud, "_To My Friend..._ Aww, does the glitch like The Swizz?"

A couple of the racers snickered but Vanellope was trying to grab for the cookie she made for Swizzle.

"Give it back, Taffyta!" she pleaded. "I made it! It's precious to me!"

Taffyta casually pushes Vanellope away and turns the cookie in her hands. "Do you actually think someone like Malarkey would actually be friends with someone who g-g-g-g-glitches!" At this, she cruelly imitated Vanellope's glitch and snapped the cookie in half.

"Hey!" Vanellope cried. Even Swizzle gasped, but he didn't say anything.

"You will never be a racer because you're a glitch, and that's all you ever be!" Taffyta smirked, throwing the broken heart cookie at Vanellope.

The other racers laughed and they removed something from their karts, each carrying a long, thick-looking object. Vanellope immediately knew what they're going to do.

"Wait, what are you doing? N-no no no... wait! Guys, please! No, don't!" she begged, tears forming in her eyes. Nobody listened to her.

"Don't break it too hard, I want her engine," Taffyta told them cheerfully.

Then they turned to the Whipper Snapper with their weapons raised. Swizzle helplessly watched from the side as they start smashing up Vanellope's kart they made together, destroyed slowly by the people he once considered as his friends...

_"Stop it! No! I just want to race like you!"_ Vanellope cried, running to protect her kart but she was stopped by Swizzle. "Let me go, Swizz! They're breaking my kart!"

"Vanellope, I told you, you can't be a racer!" Swizzle pulled her to face him.

Vanellope then finally realized what's going on. "You sold me out...?"

"It's not what you think," Swizzle tried to explain but Vanellope shoved him away, her eyes wet with angry and sad tears.

_"You... YOU'RE A RAT!"_ she screamed. _"I'm going to that race, and I'm going to win on my own! I don't need you!"_

"Listen to me, Vanellope!" Swizzle begged, holding onto to her arm, "if the gamers see you glitching, they'll think our game is broken! And they'll get it unplugged and you'll die! Just listen...!"

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

She angrily suckers Swizzle right in the face, making him release her. Then she manages to push aside a couple of racers away from her kart (which hadn't been fully destroyed, thankfully) and quickly hops into the seat. She slams the pedals and her kart pushes forward, while a few racers jumped out of the way to avoid her path. Then the Whipper Snapper was zooming away from sight, leaving behind dust clouds.

"Get her! She can't escape from us!" Taffyta snarled. The racers stopped when they saw Swizzle blocking them to reach their karts. "Out of the way, Malarkey!"

"No! I... I'm not doing this anymore!" Swizzle said. "I was an idiot for listening to King Candy and you guys! I won't let you destroy Vanellope's kart!"

Taffyta's blue eyes formed into deadly slits. "Whether you help us destroy the glitch's kart or not, you're still going to be thrown into the Fungeon for helping her baking it in the first place!"

"... What?"

Taffyta didn't reply and she pushed him into the chocolate mud. Swizzle looked up to see the racers hopping into their karts and then sped off to chase after Vanellope. Before he can follow them, he hurried to pick up the broken heart cookie Vanellope made for him, and he could feel his tears sting his eyes. He couldn't believe he broke Vanellope's heart like that, he just wanted to save her life...

* * *

Vanellope's kart zipped across the sugary land, she was sobbing her poor heart out. She wants to drive away, far away from the kingdom and away from everyone else... including Swizzle. She couldn't understand why he betrayed her after all the times they spent together. She though he was her friend, but now she can see he's a selfish jerkbreaker after all...

She dwasn't paying attention to where she was going and found herself speeding through Cereal Box Canyon, where milk rivers and waterfalls are healthy, delicious and fresh for a long time; various breakfast cereals can be smelled from inside the mountainous boxes or floating down the river. Then she heard the roaring engines of vehicles approaching. She wiped her tears and looked back to see not only Taffyta and the other racers chasing her, but as well as the Sugar Rush donut police force, including Duncan and Wynchell, who came out nowhere and pulled along side with the racers' karts.

"Stop right now, glitch, in the name of the king!" Duncan ordered.

Vanellope hit the pedals and her kart rocketed forward. The Whipper Snapper zoomed into a narrow ravine followed by the racers and the police. She tried to swerve carefully through different turns but her kart kept slamming against the giant cardboard boxes. Froot Loops wheels, Cocoa Puffs and honey Cheerios burst out from the top lids of the boxes and began raining down on half the racers and the police. They screamed terror before they got covered in grainy cereal landslide. Only Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, Minty, Gloyd, and Wynchell were left.

"If only I had some kind of Sweet Seeker, I'd take her out!" Taffyta muttered venomously under her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Swizzle's kart came zooming up into the ravine of Cereal Box Canyon, trying to find Vanellope or the racers. He saw a huge landslide up ahead and stopped. He then found another path which lead to a track moving along on top of the boxes, and he can see everything before him. He saw the Whipper Snapper zipping out of the ravine and is now speeding along the edge of the track over a deep ravine. One false move, and the driver can easily slid off the tracks and fall into the with a rapid Milky Way river flowing far below.

Swizzle then saw Taffyta and the others coming out and he quickly hit the accelerator harder.

"Vanellope, I'm coming!" he yelled.

* * *

Vanellope's kart zipped up the climbing, twisting track, trying to avoid driving near the edge of the ravine. She drove over a cheery oat wheel lying in the middle of the path. Her kart began spinning out of control and she began to glitch crazily.

She screamed as her kart crashed against the guardrail, flying off the track-and then she and her go-kart fell into the ravine. The last thing she remembered before she plunged to her milky death was Swizzle's face...

_**"VANELLOPE!"** _Swizzle screamed as he skidded his kart to the spot where Vanellope's kart flew off. He looked down at the river at the bottom of the ravine, but neither Vanellope nor her kart was in sight.

Swizzle could feel his heart shattering like glass, and his body began to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't believe this happened; not only he betrayed Vanellope and ruined their friendship, but he lost her... and he never got to apologize to her. He looks down at the broken heart-shaped cookie in his hands and remembered Vanellope telling him that she'd want to win the roster race for him. Now she's gone and this was all his fault.

He collapsed on his knees and let his burning tears stream down his face. He can hear the other vehicles driving up behind him. He turned sadly to them and whimpered, "N-now you won't h-have to worry about the g-glitch anymore..."

Taffyta and the other racers looked at each other with confused looks, though Minty and Gloyd seemed guilty for what they did. Wynchell came over to Swizzle and slapped handcuffs on the racer's wrists.

"You're under arrest, Swizzle Malarkey, for assisting the enemy of Sugar Rush," Wynchell said sternly The racer didn't care anymore and he allowed the donut cop to take him away.

"Let's go home, guys," Taffyta said calmly. "We got a race tomorrow."

"Minty, you're coming?" Gloyd asked his fellow green-haired racer.

Minty was staring at the spot where Swizzle had been crying. She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I am," she replied. She slid into her Veloci-Wrapper and sighed sadly. She didn't even like the glitch, but seeing Swizzle weeping tears for Vanellope made her feel a little uncomfortable. The other reason why she wanted to destroy Vanellope's kart was because she felt _jealous_ that Swizzle is so protective of a _glitch_, instead of a _real racer_ like Minty.

She had always a tiny crush on Swizzle but she hid it from the others by hitting or teasing him, to keep her reputation as being the cool and clever racer on the tracks. Minty bitterly wished she was kinder to him...

* * *

Back at the castle, King Candy was pacing back and forth in the throne room. He wore a worried expression on his face and he appeared to be waiting for someone. The door flew open and Sour Bill walked into the throne room.

"Did they find her? Was her kart destroyed?" King Candy asked anxiously.

"Vanellope von Schweetz had an accident down at Cereal Box Canyon," Sour Bill told him. "She fell into the Milky Way river. Her body and kart wasn't recovered. The donut police arrested Swizzle and he was thrown into the Fungeon."

King Candy was silent. Suddenly he bounced into the air and he burst into happily giggles. "Oh, this is wonderful news, Sour Bill! This calls for a celebration! But first, I shall go visit poor Swizzle at the Fungeon. I didn't want to arrest him, but rules are rules."

King Candy left the throne room, followed by Sour Bill. They were making through Confectionery Hall when the candy-coated king stopped and looked up at the huge, lickable tapestry of the Sugar Rush racers (which was hidden behind the velvet curtains that Vanellope and Swizzle had seen earlier). His face went pale as though there's something frightening about the tapestry, but he cleared his throat calmly.

"Sour Bill, get this tapestry removed from my castle," he ordered. "It's hurting my eyes."

His assistant nodded and began to remove the colorful tapestry from the wall, and it fell to the floor sending old dust everywhere. King Candy coughed but he was smiling.

"Now that the glitch can't pester us anymore," he clasped his hands together, "we can continue with our 15th anniversary event tomorrow!It will be the best race Sugar Rush will ever see!"

* * *

It was an hour later when a strange-looking kart and its driver were ashore along the strawberry banks that lead to the Candy Cane Forest. The Milky Way river had taken her far away from Cereal Box Canyon and she appeared lifeless at first, glitching every once in a while. Then she shot upwards and started coughing for air.

Vanellope von Schweetz is alive.

* * *

_((This is the longest, and most emotional chapter I ever wrote so far. I hope you enjoyed it! Fun fact: While I ship Vanellope/Swizzle in this fic, my OTP is actually Swizzle/Minty- even my rp blog tumblr mainly ships Mint Swirl. The reason why this fic is mainly Vanellope/Swizzle is because I wanna try something new while I still keep my favorite pairing.))_


	21. Chapter 20

_((Here's the newest chapter you all have been waiting for!))_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Vanellope had managed to pull her kart from the river and waited for it to dry out after being soaked from all the milk. However, she was unable to start up her kart. She checked her engine and saw that it was damaged from the fall at Cereal Box Canyon.

"This just peachy," she sighed. If only she had her tools right about now, she can fix it up lickity-split. But all her equipment are back at the Junkyard so she was forced to push the Whipper Snapper, with all the strength her little body can muster, all the way to her destination.

When she finally arrived, she was panting with exhaustion. "I wish I was eight feet tall and strong like a gorilla, so I can push this baby much easier!" she said out loud.

She waited for someone, perhaps Swizzle, to reply or pop out of nowhere but then she remembered him ratting her out to Taffyta and the other racers, and remembered how sad and guilty his expression looked. She can feel her tears forming again but she stubbornly rubbed her eyes.

"I don't need him," she muttered. "I can win the race by myself..."

Vanellope goes over to pick up the few broken pieces from her kart that were smashed by the racers and throws them into her seat. Then she opens the hood of the Whipper Snapper and carefully removes the engine. After closer inspection, she realizes that fixing the engine is actually more sophisticated than it seems and she is lacking the proper tools to fix it.

She grew so frustrated that she kicked her own kart, and ignored the pain her foot is feeling.

"You stupid piece of junk!" she screamed at it. "You're supposed to help me achieve my dream! Instead, I lost a friend, an engine and a chance to race!"

Vanellope sat on the ground and hugged her legs burying her face into her knees and trying so hard not to cry.

"Am I really a racer, or am I just doing this to get attention?" she whimpered. "This is hopeless..."

Suddenly, her ears perked up when he heard someone approaching. Acting quickly, she threw a tarp over her kart and hurried to hide behind row of moldy and thrown-out wheels. She saw it was Sour Bill who was rolling a trashcan into the junkyard. Inside the trashcan is the huge tapestry Vanellope had seen earlier all rolled up.

"Sour Bill do this, Sour Bill do that..." she heard the sour candy grumbled in his usual monotone voice. "Just because I look sour doesn't mean I don't have _feelings_."

Vanellope quickly ducked behind the wheels when she saw him approaching to her direction. Sour Bill, who didn't notice the glitch was hiding a few feet in front of him, dumped the tapestry over Vanellope. He coughed from the dust and then turned around to leave with the empty trashcan.

Vanellope crawled out from under the tapestry and tried to suppress her cough from the dust as well. She looked at the lickable tapestry from the corner of her eye, and noticed something she didn't see before. She unrolled the tapestry on the ground and got a full entire view of it. On the one corner that she never saw behind the velvet curtain is a picture of her! She was wearing a white and green racing tracksuit and a cocky smile. She was driving a pure white kart, much like the one King Candy owned.

She rubbed her eyes, hoping they weren't playing tricks on her, but her image on the tapestry was still there. She gave it a good lick for good measure and it tasted familiar vanilla. Her jaw dropped heavier than a gumball from a dispenser.

She looked up to see Sour Bill hadn't left the junkyard yet. "Hey, sour snatch!" she called out.

Sour Bill stopped and turned out around just in time to see Vanellope looming over him, her hands on her hips. She was wearing the angriest and most suspicious glare, and her image was flickering and twitching.

"Tell me something," she demanded. "If I was never supposed to exist, why do I have a picture of me on a tapestry that has been around for a long time?"

Sour Bill froze with fear. He was about to make a run for it, but Vanellope was faster. She grabbed him and put her face next to his hard-candy body.

"Talk!" she barked. "I wanna know what's going on here."

"I'm not telling you anything," Sour Bill narrowed his eyes. "You don't scare me."

Vanellope raised a sneaky eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?" She grabbed a piece of gum from her dirty hair and popped it into her mouth. After a couple of good chews, she took the sticky gum wad out from her mouth and stuck it between Sour Bill's eyes.

"Ahhh! It's unhygienic!" Sour Bill howled.

"There's more where that came from!" Vanellope snickered. She chewed and spat out more gum. Then she stretches the wad into lengths and began wrapping up Sour Bill like a weird-looking round mummy. The sour assistant screamed since he can feel the sugar-free chewing gum sticking all over his body.

"Ready to talk now, Sour Patch Baby?" Vanellope asked in her sweetest voice. Despite feeling a little guilty tormenting him like that, she actually enjoyed it.

"Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk!" Sour Bill cried. "You were a real racer until King Candy came along and tried to delete you! But he couldn't destroy your code, so he was forced to turn you into-"

"A glitch," Vanellope finished for him, almost dropping Sour Bill in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Why is he doing this to me?!" she asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Sour Bill shook his head.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying, I swear! I literally can't remember! He locked up all our memories!" Sour Bill motioned Vanellope to lean closer to him. "I do know this: King Candy will do anything to keep you from racing. Because once you cross that finish line, the game resets and you won't be a glitch anymore."

"Why would the game reset if I just had to cross the finish line?" Vanellope inquired. "Who am I, Sour Bill? Talk!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry, that's all I know!" the sour candy whimpered. "Now PLEASE take all these disgusting gum off from my body, and let me go!"

Vanellope stared at him for a moment before she stuck another gum which sealed Sour Bill's lips. She didn't want him running off to King Candy and telling him what happened.

"You're still _sticking_ around," she declared. "Before I go race and cross the finish line, take me to where my code is."

* * *

Vanellope soon arrived at King Candy's castle, still carrying the wrapped-up Sour Bill. She sneak past the Oreo guards and entered from the back door. Sour Bill, who couldn't talk thanks to the gum covering his mouth, showed her the way and she found herself in the throne room. Thankfully, King Candy wasn't around but Vanellope didn't want to stick around and wait for him to return.

"I see he's a fan of pink," Vanellope smirked when she looked around the room. Then she turn to Sour Bill. "Now tell me where the code room is."

Sour Bill trembled with fear but he pointed a hand toward the curtains behind King Candy's throne. Vanellope still didn't trust him, but she peeked behind the curtains and found a passageway. She cautiously strode through it until she came to a halt in front of the heavy door, in the form of a large game controller with combination buttons. She was curious to see the hidden chamber behind the door; she wanted to see broken code with her own eyes and can confirm Sour Bill is telling the truth.

Vanellope sets Sour Bill down. "Okay, Sad-Eyes, what's the password?"

Sour Bill looked from her to the lock. He was reluctant at first, but he began to type in the password while she watched him.

"Up, up... down... left, right... B, A, and then Start," Vanellope muttered to herself, trying to memorize it by heart. She felt an odd feeling tingling all over her body. It's as if she has known this password for a long time, but it's impossible, since she has never been to this part of the castle before...

The door clicked open and Vanellope looked inside and let out a huge gasp. It was no ordinary room-before her is a sea of darkness stretching off into what it seemed like infinity. Not far away is a delicate but complicated-looking floating structure, and it appeared to be made up of thousands of rectangular digital boxes, suspended together by delicate glowing cords and threads.

"The Code... the lifeblood of the game," Vanellope murmured in awe. She peered through the confusion of cords and boxes, and found a battered-looking code floating by itself, a good distance away from the others. She couldn't make out the name but when she glitched, the code flickered weakly. Vanellope put on the biggest and happiest smile.

"I can't believe it," she gasped and danced with joy. "I do exist after all!"

Suddenly, her body shook and glitched violently; she was being electrocuted by a hidden attacker! She shrieked with pain before she crumpled to the floor. Sour Bill looked up with wide eyes to see King Candy standing triumphantly over Vanellope's incapacitated form. He was holding a Zappers Taser.

"I've always known extremely sour treats give you quite shock," King Candy giggled in a menacingly way. He helped remove the gum from Sour Bill's body. "She forced you to spill the jelly beans, didn't she?"

"Forgive me for betraying you, sire!" Sour Bill begged. "She was ruthless!"

"Tut tut, it wasn't your fault," King Candy happily patted his head. "I'm just glad you managed to bring her to my castle just in time for me to throw her into the Fungeon. I don't know how she survived falling into a ravine, but I am certain that this time, she will not escape..."

* * *

Vanellope woke up, groaning in pain. She found herself in a dark cell where the only light is coming from the only window which is too high for her to reach.

She weakly gets up and tries to move around, but she was suddenly held back by something clanging. She looks down to see a thick glitch-proof chain fastened around her waist.

"Oh no," she groaned again.

She realized where she was and sat on the prison floor, sighing with sadness. She now knows that she's supposed to be an existing racer but King Candy, for some selfish reason, made her into a glitch and an outcast. When she found her code, she thought she also found a hope spot... but she let her guard down and got herself captured. She would be stuck here in the Fungeon forever, she was sure of it.

Vanellope has never felt so much loneliness and desperately wished Swizzle is beside her right now. She doesn't care anymore that he betrayed her, she just wanted to see his cocky smile and warm eyes again...

She thought was alone in her cell when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name from the shadows.

"V-Vanellope, is it really you? You're alive?!" the voice asked, there was hint of joy in his tone. The pony-tailed girl quickly turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. Speak of the dare-devil...

"Swizzle!"

* * *

_((Finally, Vanellope learned the terrible secret of King Candy and she's finally reunited with Swizzle. But will she forgive him? And will they escape from the Fungeon?))_


	22. Chapter 21

_((New chapter up and ready to be read. Last chapter, Vanellope made a shocking (mind the pun) discovery about King Candy's secret. Here, she and Swizzle will learn another secret... _

_Sorry if this chapter is a bit slow and messy. Been busy with my studies. *sweatdrops*))_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Swizzle was shackled to the wall opposite of Vanellope. After he was arrested, he decided that he no longer cared how long he stayed in the Fungeon, because he would never race again after what he had done to Vanellope. He also deeply regretted that he caused her death until he saw the Oreo guards bringing a familiar dirty-haired girl in a hoodie. He almost thought he was dreaming until he saw her moving and speaking; that's when he knew that his beloved friend is actually alive. Arrested, but alive and kicking.

"Vanellope!" he cried happily, running to her but the chains prevented him from going so far.

"Swizzle! Am I glad to see you..."

Vanellope was about to run to him as well but she stopped dead in her tracks. While she's happy to see Swizzle, she still couldn't bring herself to forgive him. She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Wait, no-I'm not," she said sternly.

"You're still angry at me, huh?" Swizzle asked, looking guilty. "Look, I didn't mean to betray you like that. I only did it because I was trying to save your skin."

"Yeah, right!" she angrily retorted. "You SOLD me out, and allowed Taffyta and the others to destroy my kart! Not to mention, they chased me through a dangerous canyon and I fell into a river. Because of that, my kart is in bad shape and my engine is busted! And now, I got thrown in jail! I hope you're happy, Swizzle..."

Swizzle sighed; Vanellope has the right to be furious at him and he doesn't hate her for it. He removed the broken halves of Vanellope's heart cookie and let her see them in his hands. He saw her a flash of pain move in her eyes, but her angry expression didn't changed.

"No, I'm not happy," he said. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I should have trusted in you... instead I listened to King Candy and I ended up hurting you. I was an idiot."

"And?" Vanellope asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And a real crumbskull," Swizzled added.

"And...?"

"A selfish jerkbreaker."

"Aaannnd...?" she was slowly smiling. Swizzle couldn't help but smile as well.

"... And a cavity-butt?"

"The rottenest cavity-butt ever," Vanellope beamed and walked over to him. Since the glitch-proof chain wouldn't let her move any further, her hands could only touch his' but they didn't mind. They were a team again.

Vanellope then filled in Swizzle's questions and told him about the tapestry and interrogation with Sour Bill which lead to her discovery of the hidden Code room. Swizzle hung on to every word she said, and his mouth dropped in shock.

"Let me get this straight," he began slowly after Vanellope finished. "King Candy made you into a glitch because he couldn't delete your code, he locked up all OUR memories... and if you cross the finish line, you'll be a real racer?"

"I'm already a real racer," Vanellope said as she sat on the floor. "I know this is all weird and difficult to believe, but..."

"It makes perfect sense," Swizzle said. "It's no wonder he doesn't want anyone to leave the game! He'll think someone might discover you're a real character and that he's been lying to everyone since the very beginning. I'll bet you ten gold coins that there's even an image of you on the game console!"

"But it doesn't make any sense," Vanellope shook her head. "I mean, why is he doing this to me, and to our game? Why would he single me out of all the other popular racers? There's nothing even special about me!"

"Of course you're special. You're spunky, smart, and resourceful... that's some to be proud of," Swizzle told her, smiling a little. Then he looked around the Fungeon. "I don't know what King Candy got against you, but we can't stay in this Fungeon. The 15th Anniversary race is tomorrow and it's our only chance to be there!"

Swizzle tried pulling his shackles, hoping they will break apart but nothing happened. Vanellope was smarter; she checked her pockets and ran her fingers through her candy-covered hair, looking a for something that will help her unlock her chain. She soon found a piece of of Red Hots candy in the back of her hair, and a small cherry Twizzlers string from her hoodie pocket.

"Okay, here me out, Swizz," she spoke up. There was something devilish about her smirk. "I think I got an idea how I might escape... I'm going to make an improvised dynamite."

"... You're kidding, right?" Swizzle asked. "Tell me you're kidding. How would making an explosive out of Twizzlers and Red Hots actually work?"

"Obviously, you've forgotten what _Cherry_ Bomb is made of," Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Look, I once hung out with Jubileena," Swizzle explained, "and I should let you know that not all cherries of this game are inflammable. I doubt even a cherry-flavored candy can light up."

"There's no hurt in trying!"

Vanellope looked around the glitch-proof chain and the found the lock. She inserted the Twizzlers into the lock, and then scratched one of the Red Hots against the cell wall. The candy sparked and then a small flame is made; the kids can smell the cinnamon burning. Vanellope was about to lit the Twizzlers string when...

"Wait, stop! What if you accidentally blow yourself up?!" Swizzle screamed.

"Too late!" Vanellope grinned.

She lit the Twizzlers with the burning Red Hots candy, and the string began to make a fizzing, spark-like sound as it burn it up. The spark continued burning to the end of the candy inside the lock, and it exploded with a small blast. Swizzle screamed but saw the chain around Vanellope loosen and it fell to the floor.

"Yes, I'm free! I knew it would work!" Vanellope bounced and danced with glee. She was unharmed from the improvised explosive.

Swizzle couldn't agree any more and he high-fives her. "Okay, now and try and get me out of these shackles."

"Um... I don't have any more of that," she chuckled nervously. "But don't worry, I'll get us out of this Fungeon before the race starts..."

They become silent when they hear a distant door opening with a clang, followed footsteps approaching their cell. Vanellope quickly put the chain around her waist again, pretending that it was still locked, and hurried back to her corner.

The cell door open and King Candy stepped in. He threw a dirty look at Vanellope.

"So you're finally awake, glitch," he said. He smiled haughtily. "You know, for a clever criminal who can evade me and the police, you made a dumb choice coming to my castle and getting yourself captured, hoo-hoo!"

"I'm not a criminal, Candy!" Vanelloped retorted.

"You are a threat to my game!" King Candy told her. "To an order I have maintained, and if there is ONE thing I can't abide, it's ANYTHING OUT OF ORDER! ... I take no joy of this." Then he burst into small laughter. "MmhahaHA! Hahaha! A little joy, it's small! But it is my sacred duty- Hoohoohoo!" He hastily composed himself. "So what we're going to do is keep you locked here in my Fungeon for the rest of forever. How's that sound, glitch?"

Vanellope narrowed her hazel eyes, but she said nothing. King Candy then turned to Swizzle, who was glaring venomously at him. The racer finally saw the king's true colors: he's a madman.

"Come now, my boy don't give me that look," King Candy said. "I only did what I had to do."

"By trying to delete Vanellope's code and making her a glitch?!" Swizzle asked. "She's actually part of the game, ain't she?"

King Candy coldly stared at him. Behind him, Vanellope quietly and slowly loosened the chain around her.

"You don't know if she's actually meant to be played or not, Swizzle," King Candy said. "The reason why I made her into a glitch because her code is actually a virus, and if I let it be, she will corrupt the entire game... I only want to keep you and everyone safe..."

"Stop it," Swizzle growled. "You lied to us..."

"Who are you going to believe, me or a glitch?"

Swizzle didn't reply but his expression was obvious.

"It's too bad," King Candy sighed, shaking his huge head. "I thought I could persuade you, make you understand... The arcade will open in several hours, and I need you to enter the race because you're important to this game. You could have continued racing, win future trophies, and have gamers playing you. Are you willing to give up all those things just for a silly friendship?"

"Yes," the beanie-wearing racer smirked.

"Then I'm afraid you are stuck here forever too-_AAAH!_"

Vanellope pounced on King Candy from behind, and both of them are rolling all over the floor. Vanellope keeps grabbing and punching him while the king kept trying to push her off him. Swizzle was cheering for her.

"This is for zapping me from behind like a coward!" Vanellope struck his nose with her fist.

"Unhand me, you filthy glitch!" King Candy screamed, slapping her head.

In her anger, she began choking him, her hands grabbing tight around his neck while she glitch. But as she did, King Candy began to glitch too. His appearance flickered in flashes of red and white... and then finally transformed into his original form: a small man with deathly gray skin, wearing a white racing tracksuit. He also had a racing helmet with a red letter T on it.

Swizzle recognized him immediately since he had seen that face before on the graffiti walls of Game Central Station.

"**TURBO?!**" he gasped in shock. "No... that's impossible!"

Vanellope squeaked and crawled backwards, her body against Swizzle. "W-Who are you?!" she asked in a terrified voice.

"_**I am Turbo, the greatest racer ever!**_" the racer called Turbo declared. His appearance kept glitching back between his original form and King Candy's disguise. "_I did not reprogram this world just to let couple of meddling brats like you to take it away from me!_"

Then he made a quick dash towards the door. Vanellope regain her focus and tried to stop him but Turbo slam the cell door into her face, locking both kids inside.

"You will never leave this Fungeon and ruin everything I worked for!" Turbo cackled behind the door. "Turbo-Tastic!"

"Come back here and fight like a man, you creep!" Vanellope yelled. Turbo didn't answer back because he had just left. She turned to Swizzle, her expression wild with confusion and disbelief. "I heard you mentioning his name. Do you know him, Swizzle?"

Swizzle stared at Vanellope. He was still in shock, trying to process what he just saw.

"That was Turbo," he mumbled. "I've heard of him, but... I thought he was supposed to be dead when his game had been unplugged."

* * *

Meanwhile, Turbo hurried back to the throne room while his body slowly switched back to his disguise as King Candy. He didn't expect the glitch to touch him and reverted him back to his original form. Now his secret has been found out; luckily, there was only two witnesses but he must find a way to dispose both of them immediately. He secretly believe that they will blab it to someone, in some way or another, and he will soon have the entire game after him. He would NOT let all his hard work go to waste.

He collapsed on the white go-kart, which wasn't originally his to begin with, and began to think. He remembered the first day he entered Sugar Rush; he was actually invited by one of the racers because they learned that they had lots of things in common. That very same racer also showed him the passageway to the secret Code room, but Turbo betrayed that racer's trust and took over the game. Then he made sure no one knew what he did, and he manipulated everyone to believe Vanellope is dangerous while he forbade everyone to leave the game because of outside dangers.

With the help of a cheat code password he obtained years ago, Turbo had to do a lot hacking to reprogram the world; since only fifteen characters are allowed to race, he had to knock one of them out-Vanellope-and put himself on the list, with a disguise he managed to create with some difficulty. To make sure Vanellope wouldn't dare enter the Random Roster Race, he created a system where racers can pay a certain fee from a race they won or get on the top nine roster list. However, he expected their money chest to be unlimited but he recently discovered that thanks to his years of messing with the game's program, the chests have stopped applying coins due to the bad luck and losing streak of certain racers.

He cursed these unfortunate turn of events and began blaming Vanellope, Swizzle, Roadblasters for ruining his old game and reputation... blaming everything and everyone but himself.

"No matter," he said to himself. "After the anniversary race tomorrow, I will get rid of those two brats and they'll be out of my hair forever. ... But how?"

He think harder, rubbing his chin; he wanted to take them outside of Sugar Rush so he can kill them since they can't respawn outside their game. Except Vanellope cannot leave the game since she was a glitch, and if he dare stepped outside, his disguise will be removed thanks to the invisible barrier and everyone will see what he truly is. Plus, that darn Surge Protector might find him...

"How would you permanently kill off a character or a glitch who are still in their own game?" he asked himself out loud. Then a bulb light up in his head and a nasty, twisted grin formed in his face. "Of course, why didn't I see this before...? Turbo, you are brilliant as ever! Hahaha, Turbo-Tastic!"

He rang the bell for his assistant. Sour Bill came into the throne room, morose as ever. "Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked slowly.

"Sour Bill," Turbo spoke in his King Candy's impression. "I want you do something important for me, as well as Wynchell and Duncan when you find them. You might require their help for this... Have you ever heard of a game called Tapper?"

* * *

_((Yikes, looks like the KitKat is out of the wrapper! What does Turbo want something from Tapper? Will Vanellope and Swizzle ever escape from the Fungeon just in time for the biggest race?))_


	23. Chapter 22

_((Here's a new chapter and I want to thank everyone who's been reading and following this story! You don't know how happy I am to write a fanfic this long, and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'm thinking of making a Q & A page after this story finished, so I can answer some questions that has been bugging you, if it's alright?))_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Swizzle explained to Vanellope all what he knew about Turbo, including the history of his reckless stunt that got his game and Roadblasters unplugged because of jealousy and ego. When he finished, he saw hate etched all over Vanellope's face and her body glitched as well.

"This Turbo guy is seriously screwed up in his programming!" she hissed. "He invaded our game, ruined my code and made me endure fifteen lonely, miserable years!"

"I can't believe we've been tricked manipulated by this jerk all this time!" Swizzle agreed. "Everything makes sense now! He hacked into the Code Room and and become a playable character so he can get back all the attention and fame he used to have... He doesn't even care about us after all!"

Vanellope leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, burying her face into her knees. Her rage has been replaced with serene sadness. "I knew there wasn't anything wrong with me... I'm so happy, but... he still turned everyone against me... Taffyta seemed like a saint compared to him, and that's saying something!"

Swizzle stared at his feet, saying nothing. It was like waking up from a dream that seemed fun and happy until it turned into a messed up nightmare. He felt disgusted that a small part of him used to sympathize him and then comparing himself to Turbo about how much they are similar to each other: They are both racers who love attention-seekers who would do anything for fame and glory, yet they both feel jealous and resentment towards others who are more popular than them. Except unlike Turbo, The Swizz isn't hot with sabotaging another person's game just to spite at them or takeover and lie to everyone else.

He remembered Tapper's words last time they talked. _It's a selfish act no matter how desperate you are for wanting recognition._

Swizzle felt more betrayed and outraged that he had been lied to and manipulated by a cruel, egotistic man who pretended to be a kind, protective ruler. He can bet that there was no such thing as a King Candy character who existed before in Sugar Rush and Turbo probably created him to disguise himself.

"It's like a candy-coated heart of darkness," he bitterly muttered. Then he cracked his knuckles and angrily shouted, "HE'S GOING TO PAY!"

He was about to punch the wall in frustration but Vanellope stopped his fist with her hands. His blood began to cool as their eyes met and could feel her soft touch.

"Cool it, Swizz," she said softly. "Hurting your knuckles won't bring us any closer getting revenge on Turbo."

"Then we have to find a way to get out of here first," Swizzle said with conviction.

"I'm on it!"

Vanellope gets up and places her hands around the walls, looking for a secret opening she can pass through or a loose brick. She had no luck so far. Swizzle looked up and saw the only window in the cell. Sure it has bars and it looked too high for them to reach, but maybe...

"Vanny, I think have an idea," he said. "Listen closely..."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the throne room, Turbo impatiently paced and back forth when the doors flew open. Sour Bill walked in with the two donut cops behind him. Wynchell and Duncan were carrying a large wooden box before they set it down in front of the fake king. Turbo chuckled and stepped forward to rummage through the items, looking for something.

"Ah, the ol' lost and found box," he snickered. "I'm glad that Tapper still kept it around."_ This is also the same box where I found that password cheat on that napkin_, he mentally added. "I hoped that Surge Protector didn't give you guys some trouble, did he?"

"Wynchell and Duncan kept him busy talking," Sour Bill replied. "While he and nobody else weren't looking, I managed to steal the box and bring it into our game."

"Are you sure nobody has seen you taking that box, Sour Bill?" Turbo asked. He felt a bit paranoid at the thought of someone noticing a suspicious candy NPC smuggling a lost and found box into another game, whether he had permission from Tapper or not.

"King Candy, it's not of our business," Wynchell began, unaware that the candy ruler before him is a fake, "but we're wondering why you want us to sneak into another game and take something from it... like were criminals?"

"You're right, Wynchell, it's not of your business why I want this particular box," Turbo snapped. He dug through the lost and found box and began taking out random things. "Let's see..." He picked up a 1-Up mushroom. "This might be useful, but not exactly what I'm looking for."

He pocketed the green mushroom and then picked up a round red-and-white ball with a button on the middle. "I don't even know how this came into Litwack's!" He threw the Poké Ball over his shoulder. Then he picked up... a red wrestler's speedo.

"Oh, gross! Zangief, why?!" Turbo shuddered with disgust. He began to feel discouraged until his hand touched something. He picked up the next item and finally found what he hoped he's looking for. It looks a futuristic pistol and on the side are words engraved in small letters. He squinted to read it out loud. "_Hero's Duty. Property of Private Markowski_... I don't know who this sap Markowski is, but he shouldn't leave his toys lying around."

He pulled the trigger of the pistol and an energy blast suddenly shot out, causing everyone to jump in surprise and fear. Even the King Candy's crown fell off from Turbo's head. However, was giggling menacingly and was rubbing as though it was now the most precious thing in the room.

"Yes, this is perfect..." he muttered happily. "This will help me solve all my problems. But would this actually work...? I want to test this on something..."

"Your majesty, I'm afraid we're going have to confiscate that weapon! It's too dangerous!" Duncan said. "And we'll have to return the box to its rightful owner immediately."

Turbo narrowed his eyes at the donut cops but his lips formed a twisted grin. "Officers, you have done your duty to my kingdom so well... I no longer have any use for you."

Then he pointed the Hero's Duty pistol and Duncan and fired him. However, the energy blast went through Duncan's hole and it struck Wynchell, who was standing behind him. Wynchell fell to the floor lifeless. Duncan cried and hurried to his partner's side.

"Wynchell! Are you hurt?" the cop asked, his voice filled with concern. "Don't worry, you'll regenerate soon enough..." He stopped when he looked down and saw the wound where the blast had hit Wynchell began to glitch in flickering red codes. Then glitchy code began to spread rapidly and consume Wynchell's entire body much to Duncan and Sour Bill's horror.

"What's going on here?!" Duncan screamed. "Wynchell, wake up, pal!"

Wynchell finally moved but before he can say something, his entire body is now a mess of glitches and then it faded in Duncan's arms. The ring donut cop desperately, hoping his friend and colleague would reappear somewhere in the throne room.

"Wynchell! Where are you?!" Duncan called out his name, hoping he can hear him. "Come on, don't do this to me! Why won't you respawn?!"

Behind Duncan, Turbo raised the pistol again, aiming for the cop's head...

* * *

Back at the Fungeon, Swizzle has been letting Vanellope stand on his head and shoulder so she can reach for the window.

"I still can't reach it, Swizz! It's too far away from me!" Vanellope said.

"Then you're going have to try and jump!" Swizzle told her.

"Are you nuts, what if I still can't reach it?! I might fall!"

"Just do it! It's our only chance!"

Vanellope took a deep breath and concentrated. She jumped as high as she can... and her fingers finally grabbed edge of the window. She was happy at first but she remembered she was now hanging from a huge height. She pulled herself up and her hand grabbed one of the chocolate Pocky bars. She tried to break the bar and it loosened a little.

"Oooh!" Vanellope tried to pull the same bar again but it won't move any further. Her strength is fading fast. "Swizzle, I found a loose bar but I don't have anything to break it!"

Swizzle stood anxiously under below Vanellope, ready to catch her any time she falls. His eyes spotted her licorice bow and he got a brilliant idea. "Vanny, use your bow and try pulling the bar!"

Vanellope used one hand to hold on the edge of the window and her other hand to untie the licorice holding up her hair. She quickly wrapped the licorice around the bar; planting her feet against the wall, she pulled with her all her might and the bar finally snapped loose.

"Aaaah!" Vanellope was now falling but Swizzle was able to catch her just in time. The two kids still crashed to the jail floor and their bodies hurt from the impact.

"Ow... are you okay?" Swizzle groaned.

"I'm fine..." she muttered and jumped up to her feet. She was ecstatic. "The good new is that we can finally escape now! Oh... you're still in chains."

Swizzle gave her a smile as he held up the Pocky bar that had fallen beside them. Then he used it to break apart his shackles.

Vanellope smiled back. "Swizz, did I ever tell you that you're a genius?"

* * *

Turbo watched with a satisfying glee as Duncan's glitching body disappear in a red, flashing codes. He noticed his little assistant was shaking in fear.

"Why the pale face, Sour Bill?" he asked. "Oh, are you confused about what just happened? I can happily explain that."

The deranged racer sauntered over to his throne and sat casually on top of his kart. He began to explain, "You know what happens if someone leaves their game and die, they can't regenerate, right? Well, there was another similar rule that wasn't looked into very much and most people must have forgotten about it... Back then, we weren't allowed to bring weapons from another game into our own. Because if you happen to get killed by a foreign item, even when you think you're safe in your own game, the code can't recognize that death and it's a permanent game-over for you. Nobody knows where you go if you get killed that way... or how you would respawn again... But I heard rumors that if you ever do regenerate, you won't have any memories of your previous life. You've become a blank, fresh slate like you were when you first plugged in. However, there's never been someone who survived or respawned from that certain death, so there's nothing to confirm."

Turbo jumped out from the go-kart and returned the rest of the useless items back into the lost and found box. "That is why I asked you to retrieve this box from Tapper's game. I needed an outside weapon to destroy Vanellope and Swizzle after the 15th anniversary race is finished."

"_**You're mad!**_" Sour Bill spat angrily. His outburst took Turbo by surprise. "You killed two of your subjects in cold blood, and now you want to do the same thing to two very young _children_? I... I won't stand for it. And I won't be your assistant any longer!"

Turbo growled and he advanced on the sour candy. "You _dare_ defy _your_ king?!"

Sour Bill then made a run for it but Turbo wouldn't allow him to escape and spill the jelly beans to everyone about what happened in the throne room. Turbo grabbed the Poké Ball and threw it at himt. The ball hit Sour Bill in the head and it sucked him inside. It twitched a few times before it was snapped shut. The racer laughed and picked up the Poké Ball that is now holding his trapped former-assistant.

"Think you can get away from me? Me, Turbo the greatest racer!" he shouted to the ball, knowing full well that Sour Bill is listening to him. "I'm very disappointed in you, Sour Bill. You were my loyal assistant... Don't worry, I'll change your mind eventually. Tomorrow, I've got a race to attend and a glitch and a punk to execute. So I'm going to need my beauty's sleep first."

Turbo's giggles turned into full-blown mad laughter which echoed all around the throne room.

* * *

Swizzle and Vanellope are now running hurriedly through an empty corridor after escaping from the Fungeon together. They sneaked past Oreo guards and a few racers who are still up at this late hour. Swizzle then led Vanellope to the royal garage where Swizzle's kart is chained up. While he unlocked the chains, Vanellope grabbed the nearest toolbox which can help her fix up her kart.

The two kids jumped into the Tongue Twister and it zoomed away from the castle through a different exit where it won't noticed by anyone. Unfortunately, they were unaware that someone DID hear them leaving and they were soon following them quietly in their karts...

Swizzle drove his kart back to the Junkyard where Vanellope's Whipper Snapper is waiting for them.

"Alright, the race will start in the morning before the arcade opens," Swizzle reminded her. He inspected the engine closely, trying to figure out how to fix it. "So, we gotta get this working up and kicking by then!"

Vanellope smirked as she began to work on her kart. "That's right, I've got a date with destiny!"

Meanwhile up on a hill, hiding behind the unicorn pop trees, the three racers Minty, Adorabeezle, and Jubileena were watching them in silence.

* * *

_((Sorry if some parts feel rushed or confusing, but I wanna get this doing during all this heavy school work and my activities in Tumblr. The next chapter will feature the anniversary race, and I'm not entirely looking forward too. Can't write driving scenes to save my life lol._

_Anyway, will Vanellope and Swizzle get the Whipper Snapper fixed in time? And will they finally stop Turbo's reign of lies and madness?))_


	24. Chapter 23

_((New chapter up! BTW, I changed the rating of this fanfic because it's going to be a little darker from here on. Oh, remember I told you in the previously that I will write the anniversary race in this chapter? I LIED. ... Actually, I think the big race comes after two more chapters hopefully because there are still things that need to be explored first.))_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Vanellope and Swizzle are still working over the kart and engine, but Swizzle still couldn't figure out to fix the latter properly even with the right tools they brought in. They couldn't even get the kart to start running after repeated times putting the engine block back under the hood. The sky began to darken as the digital sun began to set behind the sugary mountains, and the kids knew they cannot work properly in the dark.

"Come on, you stupid piece of junk!" Swizzle muttered under his breath as he pressed the pedals of the Whipper Snapper. The kart remained dead.

"Let's stop for now, Swizz," Vanellope said, looking up to the sky. "Maybe we can find a piece of red vine rope and and drag the Whipper Snapper back to my home."

"You're not going anywhere," a voice said.

Vanellope jumped with surprise and she turned to see Minty, Jubileena and Adorabeezle approaching them. Swizzle hopped out of Vanellope's kart and stood behind her.

"What are you girls doing here?" he demanded. "Have you come back to cause more trouble for Vanellope? Haven't you done enough!"

"Swizzle, we just want to talk to you," Minty insisted. Then she added, motioning to Vanellope, "And her!"

The unicorn pop-themed racer crossed his arms, glaring at them suspiciously. "I'm listening."

"We just wanted to know how you got out from the Fungeon and how you..." Minty glanced at Vanellope's direction, "survived that fall at Cereal Box Canyon. I heard most karts can survive damages falling from a racetrack in one piece, but it shouldn't have been the same for glitches."

"I escaped from the Fungeon," Swizzle replied. "With Vanny here, of course, when she later got captured."

"And I regenerated, Gah-DOY!" Vanellope said. "Turns out I'm not a glitch after all. I'm actually a real racer!"

Minty shook her head impatiently. "How long are you gonna keep fooling yourself? King Candy says you're a glitch!"

"Yeah, about King Candy-he's nothing but a fraud! A humbug!" Swizzle said. The girls were taken by surprise and they looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait... you called our good king a humbug?" Adorabeezle asked. "W-why would you say that, Swizzle?"

"Because he's actually a different person named Turbo, and King Candy was just his disguise to fool us!" Swizzle explained. "There's a reason why he looked and seemed different from the rest of us, because he's not originally around here!"

"That's silly, Swizz!" Jubileena pouted. "How could King Candy be an outsider? He's a racer like the rest of us."

"Besides, I seemed to recall that he's been around Sugar Rush since the day it was plugged in," Adorabeezle added, but she looked uncertain.

"He's from an old racing game, that's why he's a good driver!" Swizzle hoped the girls can believe him and he looked at each of them desperately. "Listen to me, King Candy-I mean Turbo- had hacked and reprogrammed our world, and then lied and manipulated us for fifteen years! He doesn't even care about us, only for his selfish needs! He's a madman with a bad ego!"

"Your last name just summed up all those things you just said... a bunch of malarkey!" Minty snapped. "Do you even have any proof that King Candy is actually this... Turbo... and you're not making things up just to throw us off our guard?"

During all this, Vanellope went back to retrieve the lickable tapestry and dump them at their feet; unraveled for everyone to see and she pointed a finger to the image of her riding the white go-kart.

"There's your proof!" she declared. "This was originally from the castle, hidden behind the velvet curtains at Confectionery Hall."

"Is that... is that you?" Adorabeezle asked as she peered closely. "You're even riding on a kart that is similar to King Candy's."

"That's because it was originally my kart," Vanellope told her firmly. "Years ago, Turbo tried to delete my code but since he failed, he turned me into a glitch and stole my identity, my kart, and my life."

"Whoa, hold up! This Turbo tried to delete your code and stole your kart?" Jubileena looked up with wide, frightened eyes. "And you're not really a glitch before? That means, you're actually a... a..."

"A racer," Adorabeezle finished for her. She then realized what she had done to Vanellope all these years and covered her mouth in shock. Jubileena looked as though she was going to have a heart attack. However, Minty didn't look convinced.

"An image of you with King Candy's kart doesn't prove anything!" Minty stubbornly insisted. She scowled at her two friends who easily believed Swizzle and the glitch's words. "You're just saying those things because you just want to find an easy way to make us let you race, Vanellope!"

"Of course, I have to race, Minty!" Vanellope yelled. "Because Sour Bill told me that if I cross that finish line, the game would reset and I would no longer be a glitch."

"You're a filthy, dangerous liar. Your glitching will doom our entire game!"

"Turbo only told us that so we can have justified reasons to keep Vanellope away from the race," Swizzle said. "He also didn't want any of us to leave our game because he didn't want anyone to find out his secret. You got to believe us, Minty!"

"Why should I believe you two?" Minty asked quietly. "Ever since you two started dating each other, you've been nothing but cause great inconvenience for everyone."

"Wait, what? We... we're not d-dating!" Swizzle stuttered, his face turn red.

Vanellope blushed a little too but she stepped forward and leaned her face close to Minty's, both sizing each other up. "Minty, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How far can you remember aside the first memories being plugged in? Do you remember any special motivations why you want to race?"

"What does that have to do with-?"

"Just do it and try looking inside yourself!"

Minty angrily stared at her and tried to remember, but all she can come up are faint memories of her knowing just her name and her desire for racing, and that's pretty much it. But she also recalled that she felt... confused and her mind was blank. It was like she was suddenly born without any ideas of her previous past life and WHY she wanted to race.

There's also a little memory where King Candy introduces himself to the racers but for some reason, he doesn't seem to fit in with others since he had a generic name and an odd appearance... Then in a flash of lightning, Minty suddenly remembered a distant memory of how King Candy enforced some rules about how racers with recolors, like Minty (as well as Jubileena and Adorabeezle) are just templates and their only purpose is to race and take up space. _Templates are only to be seen, and not heard..._

The renewed memories of the insults, mocking, and threats made Minty's blood boil and then she remembered why she joined Snowanna and Taffyta's "in" groups in the first place: she didn't want to be associated with her unoriginal "sisters" Sticky and Torvald, and she wanted to be her own independent racer... even it meant being hostile to someone who doesn't fit her standards.

If Vanellope and Swizzle is actually telling the truth about King Candy being a fraud and lying everyone for many years, then that means... Minty's body shook and she buried her hands into her face, absorbing the horrifying revelation in her mind.

"Minty, are you okay?" Swizzle asked.

"I'm fine!" Minty growled. "Just... remembering things I thought were forgotten... But other than that, I knew something was wrong with my memory. I couldn't remember anything about what had happened before I awoke when Sugar Rush was plugged in."

"I felt the same thing too!" Jubileena said. Adorabeezle nodded with agreement. "It's like my mind was wiped clean!"

"Turbo did all those things to you," Vanellope said. "He locked up all our memories because he didn't want anyone to remember him hacking into our game and my true identity."

Jubileena suddenly burst into wails and then threw herself at Vanellope much to everyone's shock.

"_I AM SO-SO-SORRY, VANELLOPE!_" the cherry-themed racer sobbed. "I'm sorry for all calling you glitch and treating you badly!"

"I never wanted to bully you in the first place," Adorabeezle hiccuped as she wiped her tears. "I just wanted to avoid you but Snowanna and Taffyta pressured me into doing so!"

"Guys, it's okay..." Vanellope said sheepishly. "I don't have any grudges against you now. You couldn't do anything about since you were all brainwashed."

"But we were still mean to you!" Jubileena sniffed. "We should've know something was wrong in this game much earlier!"

Minty held back her tears and she looked at Vanellope and Swizzle straight in the eye. "A few minutes ago, I didn't believe you guys because I still trusted our king because he made rules to protect us," she said. "Now I have certain doubts about him being a 'good' ruler... We're going to help you fix your kart, Vanellope. Five heads are better than two."

Vanellope beamed with joy; she and Swizzle finally convinced a few racers and got them on their side. Turbo and everyone else won't even see this coming!

"Hey, guys, sorry to cut this heartwarming moment short, but the sky is getting darker and we won't work on the Whipper Snapper without good light," Swizzle spoke anxiously.

Vanellope turned to the other racers, a smirk played on her lips. "Since you three are now on the team, I guess it's time I show you my secret hideout."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Game Central Station, Tapper was standing outside his game and he was talking to Surge Protector.

"... When I went to the back room to get some new mugs, it was gone," Tapper told him.

"What's going on here?" Wreck-It Ralph asked as he came up to the scene. Behind him are Fix-It Felix Jr and Sergeant Calhoun from Hero's Duty.

"Something serious had happened," Surge Protector said as he jotted down notes into his clipboard. "Earlier, someone had snuck into Tapper's game and stole the Lost and Found box."

"That's terrible!" Felix gasped. "Why would someone take it? Those items in that box don't even belong to them!"

"I was hoping I can easily retrieve Markowski's weapon since he accidentally dropped it," Calhoun grumbled. "I swear I should put him in jail for his carelessness and idiocy. I hope the perpetrator will get caught soon."

"I will deal with the arresting myself," Surge Protector said. "For now, I will to enforce stricter security checks."

Ralph groaned, he hated those darn security checks. "Couldn't you form a search party or just find the guy yourself?"

"I would, but that will put someone at a risk of dying outside their game. And I cannot just leave my post and let anyone else perform unauthorized game-jumping."

Ralph face-palmed at Surge Protector's uselessness. He felt something nudging his leg. He looked down and saw Q*Bert standing before him. It began to say something in gibberish in the form of a floating speech bubble.

"What is he saying?" Calhoun demanded. Felix stepped forward.

"I can understand Q*Bertinese," he explained. "He's saying that he knows who took the wooden box. He saw a little green fellow was taking the box out from Tapper's and into another game."

"Wait, did this little green guy looked like he had green jelly beans for hands and feet?" Ralph asked, as though he knew something.

Q*Bert nodded.

"I saw him coming out of another game along with two donut cops!" Ralph exclaimed. "I didn't stick around longer so I never saw the cough drop taking the box."

"I know the two donut cops, I was talking to them earlier," Surge Protector said with realization.

"Of course, this little thief needed something to distract you so he wouldn't get caught," Tapper muttered, stroking his mustache.

"Ralph, did you see the name of the game where they came out from?" Felix turned to his Bad Guy colleague.

"Yeah," Ralph replied sourly. "It was Sugar Rush."

* * *

_((So it looks like several people knew Sour Bill has taken the Lost and Found box, while Vanellope and Swizzle finally convinced a few racers to join them. What will happen now?))_


	25. Chapter 24

_((Finally updated! I hit a snag for this chapter, but I think everything worked out fine. Hopefully. By the way, while Ralph, Felix and Calhoun do make appearances in this story, they won't play a big roles here and they'll only serve to be witnesses and bystanders of any incidents. Sorry, if I made it seem like they'll be included in Vanny and Swizz's gang, but by this point, the story is almost coming to the climax and it might seem out of place if I make Ralph and the others come in and meet with Vanellope._

_BTW, this chapter further develops the growing romance between Swizzle and Vanellope.))_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Wooow! You live inside here, Vanellope?" Jubileena's voice echoed inside the mountain. She, Minty, and Adorabeezle impressed to enter through a secret opening to inside of Diet Cola, and they were staring at the unfinished track, the Mentos stalactites and the bubbling lava with awe.

The girls had managed to tow Vanellope's kart inside the volcano since the diet cola lava and the ceiling emit enough light for everyone to work on Whipper Snapper. Swizzle went somewhere to get a can of pancake syrup that would help refill the fuel tank but he promised he will return soon.

"Yup! My home for fifteen years ever since I discovered that secret entrance," Vanellope replied. She wanted to show them the falling Mentos trick, but decided to delay it later since she has a kart that needs to be fixed immediately.

"This place seemed really dangerous. And dirty..." Adorabeezle's voice trailed off and she looked at her feet with renewed remorse.

Minty cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "We can enjoy the sights of a hidden track later but we got more important things to focus on."

Vanellope, at first, cautiously allowed Minty and her friends come near her kart since they almost destroyed it last time they might. However, she trusted them soon enough when she saw how good they are working and cooperating alongside with her. The best part is now that they know their ruler is corrupt and a fraud, they are now on friendly terms with Vanellope; they are also now swapping jokes, stories, and racing tricks with each other, as well as their secret hobbies and fears (Vanellope learns that Adorabeezle loves skiing, and Minty is afraid of unicorns). It was like they've been friends for a long time, but Vanellope was saddened that she couldn't remember any memories of her past relationship with the girls, the other racers, and Swizzle. All thanks to Turbo...

The girls had admitted to Vanellope that they are not as handy with tools like Swizzle (since most of their karts were fixed and taken care of by castle mechanics), but they were willing to put together the kart's body using what tools they can put their hands on and some taffy glue. By the time Swizzle finally returned with a full fuel can, the Whipper Snapper looked almost the same before it was smashed, except for some cracks and tiny missing spots that couldn't be fixed properly.

"Wow, you girls did an amazing!" Swizzle complimented them.

"What took you so long, Swizz-Cheese?" Vanellope asked. "We were having the time of our life!"

"Hey, no one else was supposed to know that I escaped from the Fungeon," Swizzle said as he fill up the Whipper Snapper's gas tank with the sweetest pancake syrup fuel. "I even had trouble getting this fuel while trying not get caught. Cut me some slack."

After he's done, he picks up the engine, his eyebrows furrow in concentration. "I'll get this fixed before the race begins, Vanellope," he told her. He rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and began tinkering away.

"Why don't you guys get another engine block?" Adorabeezle asked. "I mean, the Maize Maze even gives out free engines for winning the mini-game. There's even the engine ranch nearby."

"Last time Swizzle and I went there, I was in disguise," Vanellope replied. "Besides, I don't want to risk getting caught before the race and it's too dark to go through a maze, anyway. Plus... This is my first engine I'm not thinking or replacing it any sooner."

"You always seemed like the sentimental type," Minty said, rolling her eyes. "Since we can't do anything else much here, we might as well get going."

"Aww, already?! But I wanted to spend more time with Vanny and continue exploring Diet Cola Mountain!" Jubileena whined. Vanellope could feel her heart melt as soon she heard Jubileena speaking her nickname in affectionate way.

"Minty's right," Vanellope spoke up. "You guys need to save some energy for the anniversary race tomorrow."

Jubileena crossed her arms and made a cute, angry pout. "Besides, I don't see why we can't just expose King Candy- I mean, Turbo in front of everyone before the race and say that he's a big meanie. It'll save us a lot of trouble."

"Because nobody will listen us," Vanellope told her. "Besides, half of the other racers still believe I'm a bad glitch and Turbo got almost the entire game wrapped under his finger. He'll probably have the donut police arrest us and have us thrown into the Fungeon. Before we stop him, I need to cross the finish line and reset the game."

"If the game gets reset," Adorabeezle asked slowly, "does that mean we get a fresh start over, and lose any achievements and awards we earned all over the years?"

Vanellope rubbed her arm and nervously avoid her blue gaze. "It's a bitter gamble we have to risk, Beezle. But the good news is that we get our memories returned and I won't be a glitch anymore. Plus, the reset will wipe away any traces of Turbo's damages."

The girls looked each other with reluctant expressions. On one hand, they want to restore Vanellope's status and stop Turbo. On the other hand, they are not sure they're ready to wipe the slates clean and lose all those hard-earning achievements and points they worked for.

Minty finally spoke up after a long silence. "Eh, I can always go for better record now that I got the experience and skills."

"I'm gonna miss my A la Mode achievement," Adorabeezle sighed, but she was smiling.

"I won't! I didn't like being squashed by a giant ice cream at all, Beezle!" Jubileena pouted again.

Vanellope laughed, and she was soon followed by the Minty and Adorabeezle; even Swizzle joined in. The girls bid the two racers good-night as they leave Diet Cola Mountain. The dirty-haired girl walked over to Swizzle and stood above her, watching him work. He seemed to be making very little progress and his hands and face were dirty from the grime and oil.

"I think you should stop, Swizzle," she said in a low voice. "I think Adorabeezle's right... I think it's a wiser idea if we get another engine before the race."

"But, Vanellope," Swizzle stopped working and looked up to her. "We almost got ourselves burned to get this for you. Plus, it's special."

"Swizz, think about it," Vanellope argued. "My kart fell into a ravine and it probably got busted not just the fall but from the river as well."

The beanie-wearing racer sighed and put down the tools. He got up, with the engine in his hands, and walked over to the Whipper Snapper.

"Look, let's try getting to work one last time," he said. "If it still fails, then we'll head to the Maize Maze as soon there's sunlight."

Vanellope nodded in agreement and opened the hood. Swizzle placed the engine inside the kart and adjusted it to stay in place. Vanellope then hopped into her seat and started the kart. She and Swizzle expected the engine to remain dead as usual but to their amazement, the kart came to life and the engine purred.

"It finally worked!" Swizzle beamed. "I knew I can fix it thanks to my decent knowledge of mechanics!"

"Swizzle, you're a genius! A dirty, stinky genius!" Vanellope screamed with joy and jumped unto Swizzle, pulling him into a tight hug. Swizzle laughed but he was blushing the moment Vanellope hugged him.

"I should probably wash myself up, huh?"

Vanellope giggled and took his hand, and led him outside of the mountain to a small soda pond hidden behind a group of huge gumdrops. This is where Vanellope used to take baths where she won't be disturbed or ambushed by cops and other racers. As Swizzle crouch over to the pond and washed his arms and face, Vanellope gets a mischievous idea. She snuck behind him and shot her arms out. Swizzle screamed as he fell into the pond, his clothes now entirely drenched.

"That... That was a dirty trick, Vanellope!" Swizzle gasped for air as he got out of the pond, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

"You should know by now that I don't play nice and fair," she smirked.

Swizzle retaliated by splashing soda at her direction and Vanellope kept dodging them. After all the drama of Vanellope's heart getting broken and falling into ravine (and survived), and the two kids ending up in the Fungeon where they learned terrible truths about King Candy... the two young racers believe they deserve a lighthearted break and have fun, even if it's short-lived and they're not completely sure about tomorrow's events.

Suddenly, they heard a whistling sound followed by a small explosion. The two kids looked up to see fireworks shooting into the air at the distance. They were probably ordered by King Candy to be released at the beginning of the 15th Anniversary. Vanellope and Swizzle watched in awe as the sky is filled with colorful lights and crackling noises.

"It's beautiful," Vanellope whispered as she sat on a small gumdrop. Her eyes widened with wonder. "This is my first time seeing fireworks."

"Yeah, beautiful," Swizzle said, but he wasn't looking at the fireworks anymore.

Vanellope met his glance and she stared deeply into his face. She could feel his hand taking hers and she blushed at his touch, which she find rather silly since she had been holding it earlier... However, she sat in anxious silence as Swizzle's face began to inch towards her, making no attempts to stop him.

Without another word, the two slowly leaned closer to each other with their eyes closed, and then their lips met. After a good five seconds, Vanellope immediately pulled away from the kiss and she began to glitch madly. Her face was redder than Jubileena's hair.

"Wow!" she squeaked, cupping her face."That is so... weird! Is that what kissing feels like? I mean, this is my first kiss and I didn't expect it to be magical or something!"

"It's m-my first kiss, too," Swizzle admitted, looking shyly away from her.

Vanellope turned to him, her expression aghast. "You're kidding, right? You dated plenty of girls but you've never kissed before?!"

"Sh-shaddup!" Swizzle cried with embarrassment but Vanellope started laughing. However, she's still excited that she got her first kiss, even though she's not entirely a romantic person. She's became happier when she realizes that she no longer needs to hide her secret feelings anymore now that she and Swizzle kissed. _One day, after we got rid of Turbo,_ she thought to herself. _I WILL tell him how much I like him after I became a real racer again._

"You're a crazy butter-baby, Swizzle Malarkey!" she snorted, wiping away tears. "... But you're my crazy butter-baby."

Swizzle didn't say anything but he smiled; he could feel his cheeks burning and his heart pounding fast; He and Vanellope continued watching the fireworks before they turned in for the night. Tomorrow, the race will start three hours before the arcade opens, and it will be the biggest and longest day of their lives.

* * *

_((Next chapter will definitely feature the race, and I hope I'm skilled enough to write the driving scenes. *sweatdrops* Stay tuned~))_


	26. Chapter 25

_((New chapter uploaded! We're finally at the big race~))_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

The morning of the the 15th Anniversary Roster Race finally came. All the grandstands are filled with screaming and cheering candy citizens who came far and wide to watch the biggest race of Sugar Rush and see the nine racers who will make the roster list and the winner of the prestigious Platinum Cup. Colorful soda fireworks fizz into the sky as confetti showered over the starting line where the racers revved up their go-karts. Taffyta looked at Candlehead and Rancis, her arrogant smile on her face; Snowanna and Crumbelina shared each other dirty, competitive looks; Gloyd is making sure his helmet stayed on, and the the recolors were bouncing with excitement.

Minty, Adorabeezle and Jubileena are the only ones who looked nervous. They hoped Swizzle and Vanellope will arrive soon, but they knew that if they appear right now, especially Vanellope, the whole stadium will be filled with chaos and fear just like last time.

"They better be here," Minty muttered under her breath as she venomously eyed King Candy (or Turbo, which is real name) on top of his podium.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush," Turbo's voice, in his King Candy impression, boomed all around the racetrack, "I have never been more happy in all my life to say that I am proud that everyone important is all here to celebrate the 15th anniversary of our game! May Sugar Rush continued to be played for another fifteen years!"

He briefly glanced to the board and saw that the only missing racers were Vanellope and Swizzle but he giggled with triumph; he can't wait to rub his victory into their disgustingly sweet faces before he personally executed them. He wished Sour Bill was beside him as usual, but his former assistant is now stuck inside a birdcage back at the castle to prevent him from escaping.

Turbo continued, looking down at the racers with a feigned admiration, "All of you are potential winners but only one shall bring home the Platinum Cup!"

On cue, a glowing platinum trophy cup materialized out from the pot of the starting line. It hovered above the racetrack, ready to be presented to winner of the anniversary race. Everyone oohed at how shiny and majestic the cup looked. Taffyta even dropped her lollipop and her eyes glinted with greed.

**_"Let the race commence!" _**

Turbo pulled down a lever and a giant red carpet rolled down right next to his royal kart. He happily slid down the carpet and into his ride. At the start of the signal, all the karts rocketed off. Taffyta's posse easily swerved around the other races, and leaving them in the dust.

Suddenly, Swizzle and Vanellope's karts drove into the starting line. Better late than never. Nobody even noticed Vanellope arriving since they're all absorbed in the race.

"You don't have to win, Vanellope," he shouted to her. "Just cross that finish line and you'll be real racer again!"

"I know that!" Vanellope nodded. "And I'm going to win!"

"Is that so?" Swizzle asked, smirking "Since this our first REAL race... you'll have to beat me first!"

He slammed the pedal and the Tongue Twister shot forward. Vanellope grinned and drove faster if she wants to catch up with the others, and prove to them that she's an excellent racer like them.

* * *

The other racers finally arrived at Gumball Canyon, the first major track of Sugar Rush Speedway. All the racers have to be extra careful whenever they reach a new track. If they are knocked out of the race, they'll be taken back to the starting line and race again. It was King Candy's original idea to make the Random Roster Race more challenging, and how nine different racers can be chosen for the game's daily avatars.

Adorabeezle and Jubileena avoid the rolling huge gumballs. Minty was about to drive into a sugar cube that would give her a power item at random. However, she was pushed aside by Gloyd at the last second, and he took the item.

**_"Syrup Puddle!"_** The announcer's voice shouted. Gloyd cackled with glee.

A thick, gooey liquid flowed out from the back of Gloyd's kart. Sticky Wipplesnit had the misfortune to drive into the puddle which made her kart slowed down just in time for a gumball crash into her. The three girls winced when they watch Sticky went flying out of her kart before they made the jump that leads them to the next major track, Cakeway.

* * *

At this moment, Vanellope came zipping along the Gumball Canyon. She was doing an impressive job so far, driving past Swizzle and the gumballs, and she didn't even glitched. She made a quick swerve in front of Crumbelina and stuck her tongue at the fancy dessert themed racer.

"Huh?!" Crumbelina's eyes widen with shock. "Snowanna, the glitch is alive!"

Snowanna looked back and tried to block Vanellope. Her attempt failed since Vanellope moved to the other side, easily getting past Snowanna's kart.

"Tough taffy, Sno!" Vanellope laughed before she catches up to the other recolors driving ahead of her.

"You're gonna regret you did that, glitch," Snowanna growled quietly as she drove into another sugar cube.

_**"Sweet Seekers!"**_ the announcer shouted.

"Perfect!" the snow cone racer exclaimed. She received sort of shooter weapon; she giggled nastily as she shot three meteor-like candies toward Vanellope and the recolors.

"Whoa!" Vanellope screamed as she quickly drove out of harm's way. The Sweet Seekers hit Citrusella, Nougetsia and Torvald instead, throwing them off the track.

* * *

Swizzle finally caught up with the others and he was horrified when he saw Snowanna was trying to hurt Vanellope. She, along with Crumbelina and Gloyd are now chasing her.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" Vanellope snapped at the racers behind her while she tried to steer clear from the rolling gumballs at her.

"You can't escape from us this time, glitch!" Crumbelina declared.

Swizzle wanted to speed up faster but he didn't want to risk getting hit by a gumball and putting himself back at the starting line again. In his determination, he drove into another sugar cube and hoped for a useful item to help him stop the three racers.

_**"Power Up!"**_ the announcer shouted again. Swizzle could feel his heart soar; it's time to show off The Swizz's special moves.

The Tongue Twister moved so fast, the surroundings around Swizzle blur. This ability, Rainbow Bullet, made him temporarily invincible against minor obstacles and his kart rocket down the track, leaving a rainbow trail behind it. Snowanna, Gloyd and Crumbelina were so busy tormenting Vanellope that they did not see Swizzle coming up fast behind them. His kart slammed against all three of them and threw them right into one of the gumball machines, shattering glass and spilling the candies.

"Wooow!" Vanellope stared with awe as the Tongue Twister returned to its normal speed. "Swizzle, that was so extreme!"

"Thanks!" Swizzle smirked.

* * *

Swizzle's jolly rancher fans back at the stands were jumping for joy while they chant his name. A few female fans even swoon. The candy fans of Snowanna, Gloyd and Crumbelina grumbled with disappointment however.

"We love you, Swizz!" the jolly ranchers squealed.

* * *

Vanellope and Swizzle hit the speed boosters and they made the jump from Gumball Canyon to Cakeway. Up ahead, they can see the large, spiral cake mountain where they will make the next jump to another track.

Meanwhile, inside the broken gumball machine. Snowanna was feeling disoriented and had bits of glass sticking out of her afro while Crumbelina was wailing beside Gloyd.

"What... how?" Snowanna mumbled. "Was that Swizzle...?"

"So he was a good racer after all! I'm impressed!" Gloyd said in astonish. His voice echoed since he got his head stuck inside a gumball.

* * *

Vanellope and Swizzle zoom up the spiral cake, finally catching up to Minty and others. In front of them was Rancis who was humming smugly and checking himself in the side-mirror every once in a while. Taffyta and Candlehead were not far away, but all three of them paid no attention to the other racers.

"Well, it's about time you two showed up!" Minty said as her two friends' karts drove along side the Veloci-Wrapper.

"Vanny, you finally got your engine fixed!" Jubileena chirped.

Rancis heard them talking and checked his side-mirror. He yelped when he saw a familiar kart coming up behind him.

"It's the glitch!" he alerted Taffyta and Candlehead.

"The glitch?! She's supposed to be dead!" Taffyta yelled, glancing back. She grew angrier when she saw Swizzle with Sugar Rush's enemy. How he escaped from the Fungeon she'll never know. She can't let them get to the next track. Then she remembered the cherries sitting along the edge of cake mountain and turned to Candlehead.

"Light 'em up, Candlehead!" Taffyta ordered.

"But... But, Taffyta, the others are still behind us!" Candlehead cried. She seemed hesitant to use her special ability against her fellow racers, even if the glitch is among them.

"I said... _Light 'em up_," Taffyta repeated slowly. "Do it, Candlehead!"

Candlehead stared at the strawberry and then frowned. "No."

Taffyta gritted her teeth and then slammed her kart against Candlehead's Ice Screamer, moving it to the edge of the mountain. The candles from her kart lit up the cherry stems.

_**"Cherry Bombs!"**_ The announcer's voice boomed.

Taffyta's Pink Lightning then shoved Candlehead's kart off the mountain and everyone watched in horror as Candlehead fell into a cupcake below. She's unharmed, of course, and they heard her cry out, "My candle!"

"Taffyta, that was dirty and low of you!" Vanellope snarled. She couldn't believe Taffyta could do that to one of her close friends.

"Anyone who won't listen to my orders don't deserve to be on my team!" Taffyta said. She smiled nastily at Vanellope. "Besides, you should worry about something else!"

All the cherries that were lit exploded. Vanellope quickly moved to avoid the explosions, and flying icing and crumbs. However, she was glitching uncontrollably much to her chagrin. Adorabeezle and Jubileena were not so lucky. Their karts got hit and they fell off the mountain too. Only Vanellope, Swizzle and Minty were left.

"Grease them, Rancis!" Taffyta shouted.

Rancis nodded and sprayed the track with his secret weapon Fluggerbutter Oil. Minty skidded into the oi. She screamed as she slid off the track.

"Mintyyy!" Swizzle screamed. He angrily turned his attention to Rancis and Taffyta. They're going to pay for what they did to his friends.

Taffyta and Rancis laughed as they zoom into a tunnel, ready to make the next jump. Rancis suddenly found himself and his kart rammed against the wall of the tunnel by Swizzle's kart.

"Let me go, you talent-less barbarian!" Rancis shouted at him.

"Stupid pretty boy!" Swizzle retorted and continued smashing against him.

Taffyta rolled her eyes, ignoring the two boys and finally made the jump after much concentration. The two boy racers got so distracted with each other that they didn't notice something peculiar happen which not even Swizzle expected. Vanellope suddenly glitched in front of them, driving backwards.

Swizzle and Rancis both shrieked with surprise, as well as Vanellope. The latter made the jump and crossed the other side to the new track. Swizzle and Rancis didn't make the jump and they safely fell into the icing of the cupcakes. Vanellope stopped her kart momentarily and peered down.

"Swizzle, are you okay?!" she asked.

Swizzle's head pop out and he spat out icing. "I'm fine!" he told her. "I'm gonna be taken back to the starting line so I can start all over... Just keep going, and reach the finish line!"

Vanellope hopped into the Whipper Snapper and zoomed off while floating marshmallows tend Swizzle, Rancis, and the other racers who had fallen of the cake mountain. She sighed as she continued to drive so she catch up to Taffyta and Turbo who were now in the lead.

"Okay, I gotta control this now," she muttered. She swore to herself that she will never glitch again in this important race of her life.

* * *

_((I hope I did a good job writing the racing scenes, but I did have a lot of fun writing this chapter. Don't worry, Swizzle will catch up to Vanellope soon!))_


	27. Chapter 26

_((I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the previous chapter! I'm not often good at writing action scenes but I'm happy that I was able to pull it off. Hope you enjoy the new chapter~))_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The candy citizens were following all the action live on a jumbo video screen. They were screaming in horror when they saw Vanellope in the race. Swizzle, who finally reappeared at the starting line, hit the gas is now speeding down the track again, trying to reach to Vanellope as quickly as he can. He passed by Minty, Jubileena and Adorabeezle, who all nodded at his direction.

"You make sure Vanellope crosses that line, no matter what happens!" Minty told him. "Don't let us down, Swizzle!"

"Got it!" Swizzle replied.

* * *

Taffyta Muttonfudge is driving leisurely down a windy track of Sweet Ride, a wooded area full of candy trees, gumdrops and oreos. At the end of the track is the long Chik-O-Stick tunnel that will lead her to Frosty Rally. She can't wait to catch up to King Candy and win the anniversary race. She can almost touch that Platinum Cup now...

She heard the roar of an engine approaching and a go-kart cuts her off, taking the lead. Taffyta almost choked on her strawberry lollipop when she saw who was the driver.

"V-Vanellope?!"

"Hello, Taffyta!" Even though the strawberry racer is her enemy and did an incredible low thing to Candlehead, Vanellope couldn't help but torment her.

Taffyta was stunned for a moment but she crushed the lollipop in her teeth. She and Vanellope are now zipping through the forest, driving alongside each other in furious determination.

"Why are you still here?!" Taffyta demanded. "I told you, Vanellope-King Candy says you can't race!"

"Taffyta, listen to me!" Vanellope tried reasoning with her. "King Candy isn't what you think he is! He's a fraud and he's manipulated our game's programming-AAAHHH!" Vanellope found herself and kart getting violently smushed against the guardrail by Taffyta's Pink Lightning. Vanellope can even see the hate and spite in the racer's blue eyes.

"You are spouting lies against our ruler! she snarled. "King Candy promised me that he will put me on the roster board every night as long I keep you away from the race! And there is no way I'm letting you destroy our game and take the Platinum Cup away from me!"

"GET-AWAY-FROM ME!" Vanellope managed to push Taffyta away. Unfortunately she missed her chance to get a sugar cube while Taffyta drove into one. She briefly looks up ahead and saw they were approaching Chick-O-Stick tunnel fast.

The announcer shouted out the random item, _**"Sweet Seekers!"**_

Vanellope could feel her heart drop in panic. She's not fast enough to dodge or outrun the missile candies before she can even make it to the tunnel.

_"Stay sweet, glitch!"_ Taffyta cackled as she fired all three Sweet Seekers at Vanellope's direction.

Hearing the last word, Vanellope had an idea. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, repeating herself. "Come on, I know you promise you wouldn't do it again... But I need you to glitch, glitch, GLITCH!"

And then she did glitched and teleported forward into the tunnel, exactly just in time for the Sweet Seekers to miss their target and they hit the walls of the tunnel instead. The entrance crumbled from the explosion; Taffyta was taken by shock so much that she didn't slam the brakes and her kart smashed into the rubble.

Swizzle, after a couple of speed-boosters combined with luck, drove up and saw Taffyta bawling on top of her kart, which was snapped in half.

"Well, Taffyta," he smirked when he saw her mascara running. "Looks like you... have finally gotten your _just desserts_."

"Shut up, Malarkey!" Taffyta whimpered.

Since he can't use the main tunnel to get into the next track, Swizzle zoomed off to find the nearest shortcut.

* * *

Vanellope easily sped the down the Chick-o-Stick tunnel, laughing because her disability actually has some benefits after all, and she had underestimated her glitch all these years without taking advantage of it. It was like her own super power!

When she become a playable racer again, she wouldn't dare give it up...

She made the jump at the end of the tunnel and she found herself flying into the air; her kart flew through giant Life Savers ring candies over the Jell-O Marsh. She whooped; she is having the best time of her life.

* * *

Back at the grandstands, the candy crowds couldn't help but watch with excitement when they saw how much of a good racer Vanellope is. In fact, they're now now cheering for her to win instead of screaming in terror. NPC cheering fans only have limited programming personality after all.

On top of King Candy's podium, a weak and bruise-covered Sour Bill crawled up to the microphone. He had spent long, uncomfortable hours inside a tight, round container and a cage. It took him forever to pick the lock and escape from the Castle, but now he's here to tell everyone the truth before it's too late.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush..." he gasped weakly into the mike.

* * *

Back on the race, Turbo drove along the frosty, creamy track of the Ice Cream Mountains, humming happily since he's now leading the first place. He glanced sideways just in time to see Vanellope and her kart, a smug smile on her lips.

"YOU?!" Turbo screamed. "How did you break out?!"

"I'm a glitch, Turbo!" Vanellope answered cockily. "You should know by now that I'm one step ahead of you! And I'm going to take back what's rightfully mine!"

Turbo gripped his steering wheel tight. "Never! This is MY kingdom!"

Vanellope took the lead and drift along the curves on the track. Turbo was so busy trying stop Vanellope that he accidentally crashed into a closed off ledge. Vanellope headed down into the Nougat Mine and is speeding crazily down an icy, rainbow track.

Suddenly, Turbo's kart jumped out from the shadows and is right behind her fender. She screamed and she glitched away from him.

"How did you... You CHEATER!" Turbo snapped. "Get off my track!"

"YOU'RE the cheater!" Vanellope snapped back.

She glitched again and her kart teleported further away from Turbo. She didn't see Turbo removing the Hero's Duty and pistol and aimed it at her head. However, since he had one hand on the wheel and the other hand holding the gun, he misfired but the blast hit the back of Vanellope's kart.

"HEY!" Vanellope shrieked as her kart spun in circles. She tried to gain control but Turbo slammed his kart against her and began pushing the Whipper Snapper along the track sideways. Vanellope tried to hang on for dear life but she she was paralyzed with fear when she got a strange gun pressed hard against her temple and saw Turbo glaring down at her.

"Good-bye, Vanellope von Schweetz," he taunted her in a deadly whisper.

He was about to pull the trigger when the Tongue Twister finally appeared and rear-ended Turbo's kart. Swizzle jumped from his seat and tackled Turbo. The two of them struggle over the Hero's Duty gun while Vanellope regain her focus. She wanted to glitch away before all three karts crash into something while moving in a dangerously high speed, but she can't leave Swizzle behind with a mad man with a deadly-looking weapon.

She jumped on Turbo's back and glitched a bit, forcing his disguise to flicker and glitch as well. She wanted to show everyone in Sugar Rush the truth about who 'King Candy' really is.

* * *

The citizens and the racers stare at the jumbo screen in shock when they saw their beloved king transform into a red-and-white racer whom they never seen before.

Even Sour Bill was confused and horrified. He realized another reason this stranger, in his King Candy disguise, locked away everyone's memories; this Turbo wanted to fool everyone that he belonged in this game.

* * *

Turbo realized the jig is up when he saw his true form exposed and he can guessed that everyone is watching. "You've ruined everything!" he yelled at both kids while his body glitched back and forth between his disguise and original self. Swizzle is trying to pull the gun away from him while standing on top of Vanellope's kart. His pony-tailed friend is trying regain control back to her kart before it will get slammed against a thick pillar.

"Get out of our game, Turbo!" Swizzle yelled. "You're not even welcomed in the first place!"

To the boy's surprise, Turbo chuckled darkly, as though he knew something. "You are so naive, Swizzle Malarkey," the racer sneered. "The reason why I was able to get past security and find the code room is because I was actually invited to this game."

"What?" Swizzle asked in surprise. "Who invited you?!"

Turbo's yellow eyes glowed menacingly in the dark, his yellow grin widened.

"You did!"

Swizzle immediately stopped struggling and he stared wide-eyed in shock. Even this revelation took Vanellope by surprise. Turbo took this opportunity to pry the Hero's Duty gun from the boy's hands and point it at Vanellope. He pulled the trigger.

"VANELLOPE!" Swizzle quickly jumped in front of Vanellope just in time and took the blast in the stomach. His body fell back and landed on her kart like a rag-doll.

**"SWIZZLE!"** Vanellope cried.

She quickly glitched aside and Turbo's kart, with the Tongue Twister, crash into the pillar. Turbo yelped in pain.

* * *

The Whipper Snapper zoomed out of the icy cavern and head to a vast lollipop meadow where the finish line is just beyond the hill. Vanellope, however, cuts the engine and quickly laid Swizzle on the side of the road. She looked down in horror when she saw his body began to glitch in red, flashing codes and he was fading.

"Swizzle, it's going to be okay," she whimpered as tears began to build up in her arms. She made his head lay on her lap."We're almost to the finish line... W-we can make it together as s-soon you re-re-regenerate... You'll be fine!"

Swizzle's face contorted in pain and his breathes are growing rapid and shallow. But he looked up and gave her a weak smile, hoping to comfort her.

"Vanellope," he gasped, "I don't think I can regenerate after being blasted from that outside weapon... This is definitely not a normal death for me..."

"Don't say that!" Her tears drip down on his face. "You're going to survive because... because I'm going to make you win the Platinum Cup! You can't permanently die, Swizzle! You're going to be a winner!"

Swizzle could feel his body becoming numb and he was quickly disappearing by the second. Every time his body flickered and twitched, he began to remember memories that he thought were locked away, but are slowing coming back to him... probably because of the effects of the glitching... He remembered meeting Turbo at Game Central Station fifteen years ago, on the very same day Sugar Rush was plugged in. He saw his past self hanging out with Turbo and showing him around the castle before Swizzle headed down to the very first Random Roster Race. What a naive fool he was back then! ... Vanellope was there, right? But why was she wearing a fancy-looking dress...? Then Swizzle remembered becoming horrified when he saw Vanellope's body flickering and flashing after she won their first roster race, and he was helpless to save her...

Swizzle placed a non-glitchy hand against Vanellope's face.

"I don't need trophies or coins to prove I'm a winner," he said weakly. He was smiling despite his body flickering away. "Because I finally got what I really needed, a friend like you..."

Then he remembered something else. He removed a small piece of object from his jacket pocket and dropped it into Vanellope's hand. Vanellope look down and saw it was her heart cookie that she had given to him. It had been broken by Taffyta but it appeared that Swizzle must have glued it back together. On the side that said "To My Friend", he had added extra words underneath the first writing so the entire thing read as, _"To My Friend. Thank You, Vanny."_

"Vanellope," Swizzle whispered. "I hope I can race with you again..."

Vanellope saw Swizzle's eyes closed and his hand fell from her face, lying limply on the ground.

"N-no... No, please! Don't leave me!" she begged. "No!"

She desperately tried to hang on to bits of his glitching body but they slip from her grasp. Swizzle Malarkey's image flickered into red-colored codes until he was gone...

"Swizzle?" Vanellope called out his name and looked around the meadow for his regenerated form. "SWIZZLE...!"

Her pained screams filled the air and her tears couldn't stop from falling.

* * *

_((I'm terribly sorry that I have to kill off Swizzle like that... *sniffs* Stay tuned for the next chapter featuring the climatic battle between Vanellope and Turbo!_

_Note: I went back and edited the part Turbo shot Swizzle. He still has the HD gun.))_


	28. Chapter 27

_((Woo-hoo! I'm finally at the most exciting climatic chapter! We are nearing the end of the story, can you believet it?! But will Vanellope finally get her dreams come true and stop Turbo? Find out what happens here._

_BTW, the climatic battle is inspired by some elements of video game final stages or boss fights.))_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Back at the arena, there was no cheering or talking. The unbearable silence is then broken by a few cries and then mutterings. The citizens and the racers had listened to Sour Bill's confession after seeing the truth with their own eyes on the jumbo screen. The race was interrupted and the kids were all gathered near the finish line, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"I... can't believe it! I don't want to believe it!" Taffyta shouted. Her expression was wild, like a mix between distraught and anger. "King Candy can't be monster! He... he's been kind to us, and he protected us during all these years!"

Rancis and Candlehead looked at each other; for the first time, they are at lost for words.

"I'm going to be sick," Snowanna muttered. Gloyd and Crumbelina felt the same thing too. The recolors were clumped together avoid looking at each other or at anybody else.

Adorabeezle and Jubileena, with tears in both their eyes, are trying to comfort a sobbing and screaming Minty, who had collapsed on her knees after all three saw Swizzle saved Vanellope at the cost of his own life before fading into a non-respawn death.

"Th-that idiot!" Minty wailed. "W-why did he have to go and get himself killed?! I... I never even properly apologized to him!"

"Minty..." Jubileena whimpered, her lips quivering.

* * *

Back with Vanellope, she weakly stands up after wiping her tears and her body flickering every once in a while. She has to get to the finish line and cross it. If she game resets when she becomes a racer, maybe Swizzle will regenerate... It's the only possibility. Still, if she had acted quickly, he wouldn't have gotten shot for her. It's her fault now that her friend is gone...

"I gotta... keep moving," she muttered to herself. "I gotta win for Swizzle... _Swizzle_..."

Vanellope slides into her seat and tried to force herself not cry again. Then she heard the wild roar of a kart approaching. She quickly looked back and saw Turbo, now returned to his King Candy's form, approaching fast. His expression deranged and he was holding the Hero's Duty gun in one hand.

"I FORBID YOU TO CROSS THAT FINISH LINE!" he shrieked like a madman.

Vanellope stepped on the pedals and her kart rocket forward. Turbo is now hot on his wheels and he keeps firing the blasts at her. She keeps making sharp drifts to avoid and glitching to different sides of the road to avoid getting shot.

"Come on, Vanellope! You're almost there!" Adorabeezle screamed at her. Everyone had backed up against the stands so Vanellope can cross the line without crashing into anybody.

"RACE, VANELLOPE! RACE!" the crowds chanted.

Vanellope was now almost at the finish line; he was about to cross it for the first time! Turbo made an inhuman scream and fired one last time. The bullet blast found its way into her back and she arched in pain. Everyone gasped.

However, just the kart just rolled over the red-and-white tiles and it began to glow. Then something incredible happened... Vanellope was then lifted into the air as glowing sparkles began to form around her. Everyone watched with amazement.

"Wha... what's with all the magic sparkles?" she asked in confusion, still trying to get over the shock of the unfamiliar pain in her back. Deep inside the code room, everything is slowly getting restored...

"Nooo... No! You cannot win!" Turbo shrieked as he drove up to the finish, his body flickering in his anger and his disguise falling away thanks to the game being reset.

He leaped from his kart, the HD gun in hand, and grabbed Vanellope. The moment he did that, the beautiful sparkles began to transform into red, flashing lights and their bodies twitched and glitched. The racers and the citizens couldn't do anything but watch with shock. Vanellope tried to push Turbo off her, but he wouldn't let go. The two even struggle for the gun, but during all the confusion between the flashing, blinking lights and the glitchy codes around them, Vanellope accidentally shot Turbo in the face.

* * *

Deep inside the Code, the lifeblood of Sugar Rush designed to keep the citizens, racers and everything else in the game existing... something went terribly wrong. The giant code box which Turbo used to programmed himself in the game made spark noises, before it glowed red entirely. A chain reaction was set off; red electrical sparks quickly travel down the cords that connect nearly half of the code boxes in the darkness. The only thing that wasn't untouched was Vanellope's code box, which was still floating by its lonely self away from the others.

* * *

There was a blinding flash of light followed by a terrible high-pitched sound which made everyone avert their gaze and covered their ears. When the lights cleared, Vanellope and Turbo were nowhere to be found. It's as though they have disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"What just happened?" Candlehead asked in a little voice.

"Where's Vanellope? Did she became a real racer yet?" Adorabeezle asked, turning to Minty and Jubileena. "I... I thought the game would reset after she crossed the finish line!"

"The arcade would open very soon and there's nobody in the roster list yet!" Snowanna said.

They heard a distant booming sound in the distant. Everyone looked up to see the sky darken and to their horror, it began to glitch, as well as the surroundings around them. The candy crowd scream and run around when they saw their bodies slowly becoming unrecognizable and falling apart. Even Sour Bill was affect; when he tried to say something, all his words came out gibberish and his jelly bean hands fell off from his body.

"Quick! Let's head to the exit before it happens to us!" Minty shouted.

The racers, and a few fans who haven't been affected by the glitch yet, ran fast toward the exit tunnel on top of the rainbow bridge. The sugary world around them began to be torn apart by pixel. Anyone who wasn't lucky became mangled and either lost control of their movements or they froze, every bit of them falling apart and they're helpless to stop it.

* * *

The racers were the only ones left and they climbed up the hill, finally reaching the top. They could see the tunnel ahead of them, and the kids didn't care where it lead them. They can escape!

They ran into the exit... and they were sent flying backwards after rebounded against what it looks like shimmery veil.

"What just happened?!" Rancis demanded.

"We can't get out!" Crumbelina yelled when she touched the invisible wall, and it flashed blue and white. "We're trapped!"

"But that's impossible! It wouldn't happen unless we're glitches-" Taffyta's words were drowned out when her body collapsed to the ground, her face split in half. Everyone screamed in terror.

"H_ehe_hell_llp m_em**eMe_m_**e!" Taffyta's mangled voice cried.

Gloyd's left arm then fell and everyone saw his eyes began to twirl around in odd circles; it doesn't look funny at all. Jubileena's body began to twitch and flash, and whenever she tried to move, she ends up in somewhere opposite.

"**H**EL,P I'**_M_** G-g-_G-**G-**_**G**L!T_CH-CH_-CHINnG!" Jubileena stuttered in horror. Adorabeezle stepped back to avoid her, but her lower body accidentally passed through Crumbelina and both girls couldn't pull themselves apart no matter how hard they tried.

"So this is it," Minty muttered in disbelief as she watched her friends and entire world fall apart. She looked down saw that her hands have just dislocated from the wrists. "I guess this is our karma for all our sins..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope reappeared in a flash and found herself floating in the darkness. At first, she was confused about where she was but then she remembered that she's inside the Code room of the castle. She looked down and saw that she's wearing what it looks like the white racing tracksuit that she wore based an image of herself on the old tapestry. She's even wearing a matching helmet and her red goggles.

"What's with this get up?" she asked herself.

She's looked down at her hands and saw that she's still carrying the HD gun she unintentionally took from Turbo during their scuffle. She had seen similar guns like this around sugar (mostly used by the Donut Police) but they're usually made of candy and she has never held one before. She almost dropped it when she saw what made her gasp in shock.

The Code, save for a few boxes and cords that were spared, was corrupted with a red virus-like electricity, eating away it's programming. The dark background surrounding her and the Code appeared unstable, pixels and numbers flashed viciously which would give someone a seizure of they stare too long.

"What's going on here?!" Vanellope shouted out loud. For the first time, she felt absolutely terrified. Then something whacked her from behind and sent her flying into a red code box but was then knocked back by an electrical shock from the code. Electrical waves of pain coursed through her body, it was worse than the time she was tasered. She quickly recovered and made a mental note to not touch any of the red boxes.

**_"Welcome to the boss level!"_** A distorted voice declared.

Vanellope looked up in surprise and couldn't believe who she saw. "No way..."

It was Turbo, except he looked far different; in fact, his head is now giant-sized and it's in his original 8-bit form. To make matters worse, there's a huge gaping hole where his left eye was supposed to be and he was twitching like a glitch. But his maniacal smile still remained.

_"It seemed like yesterday when I saw you wearing those very same clothes... on the same time I reprogrammed this world,"_ he said.

"What's happening to Sugar Rush, you jerkbreaker!" Vanellope demanded, trying to look intimidating. She glared at the giant Turbo's head straight in the eye while she floated in the dark void. "The game was supposed to reset when I crossed the finish line!"

Turbo's yellow eyes glowed with loathing._ "Because you shot me in the face, I actually died while holding unto you, and the game couldn't reset properly because of my interference. I hadn't programmed bits of myself into the game, I would actually have died permanently Instead, I'm brought here, along with you, and the only thing that has been restored is your piece of clothing!" _As he laughed, his image flashed and became fuzzy._ "And now I'm stuck here in Code Limbo with no chance to go back to my true form again, so I'm gonna take everyone in Sugar Rush down with me! I should thank you making me like this... But I think it'll be more fun to kill you first~!"_

Then the 8-bit head lunged at her. Vanellope pulled the gun up and shot Turbo in the face. The recoil knocked her back and made her spin in mid-air. Turbo also fell back, groaning in annoyance rather than pain. His form flickered momentarily, but he chuckled.

_"What a stupid girl you are!"_ the head sneered her as it floated around, leaving trails of pixels behind. _"You cannot kill me easily with that toy, because I'm still part of this game more or less!"_

Vanellope looked around saw the giant, code box, colored dark red with the name 'King Candy' still written on it. It was far away from her reach. She gets an idea about how to defeat Turbo, but she needs to do it fast before Sugar Rush completely crashed...

She concentrated and used her glitching to swim towards the corrupted code box like a firework. She can sense Turbo advancing close behind her, and the last thing she wants is for him to catch her. When he does, it's instant game-over for her. The only things she has to worry about besides him, are the corrupted code boxes that would seriously harm her and the tangled cords that makes it a little difficult to pass through.

_"Come back here, little girl!"_ Turbo giggled ominously. Every blue code-box that he pass through glitched at his touch and became corrupted, turning the color to red. He often muttered his "Turbo-Tastic!" catchphrase between his laughter and taunts.

Vanellope landed on one of the blue code boxes to hold her balance. She crouched down and quickly jumped to the next blue box, trying to get nearer to King Candy's code. _Just think of this jumping on a platform mini-game, like the double-striped candy branches_, she thought to herself. _Just don't think of giant monster head chasing me!_

Everyone once in a while, Vanellope had to stop to shoot Turbo, the recoil does help making her fly backwards faster but it gets annoying tired after a while. The bullets doesn't hurt him, but they can stun him enough to slow him down. His head twitched furiously and he began to growl like a wild animal.

_"HAVE SOME CANDY!" _

Turbo's giant, twisted mouth opened wide and began shooting the little racer with a myriad of candy-based projectiles. Vanellope tried to avoid the pixelated candies but a couple of them struck her arm and the wound in her back where Turbo had shot her earlier. She screamed in pain, and her body flashed and flickered. Luckily, her glitching had seem to give her a temporary mercy invincibility since more candies had pass through her without damaging her further. As soon her body revert to normal, Vanellope continued to leap and swim toward the giant code box with Turbo hot on her heels.

She finally arrived at the giant red box; it had cracks all across the surface and she can see the tangled mess inside. She stood on top of a blue box whose name she didn't bother to check. She balanced herself and adjusted her posture firmly so she won't be knocked over by the recoil like last time. She tried shooting at the box, but the first bullet rebounded and it missed her by an inch.

"It doesn't work!" she gasped. "What do I do now?!"

_"Shoot the cords first,"_ a faint, disembodied voice told her.

She looked around to find the unknown speaker, but there was no one else around. "Who said that?!" she squeaked.

_"I'm just a friend. Listen... The cords are connected to the game. If you destroy it, Turbo won't corrupt it any further, and you can destroy the box. Save our game, Vanellope."_

Vanellope took a deep breathe and aimed for the cords connected to the red code box. Without a moment's hesitation, she pulled the trigger and the blast blew apart a few threads. She heard an inhuman shriek and glanced back to see Turbo glitching, his 8-bit face contorted in pain. He advanced to her again but Vanellope glitched away and landed on another blue code box. She saw Turbo swallowed the previous box but he spat it out in disgust, but still had corrupted it. The racer wasted no time to shoot the the cords again, and jumping to the next "platform" box before Turbo goes after her.

She realized she has ran out of more safe code box jump on, and she's standing on the last one, trapped and surrounded by red sparks, blinking lights, and corrupted code. The threads for King Candy's box were almost gone, and she can finally save the game after she completely destroys the box.

She grip the gun and was about to aim for the last few cords... and then released a cry of pain. The bullet wound on her back turn began to act up and glitched. It was like being stabbed and twisted by a red-hot knife. Vanellope look down and bits of her body falling away into small pixels.

"Oh no," she whispered. Her own code is slowly falling apart too.

She heard Turbo's laughter echoing and she turned around to see Turbo floating nearby behind her, now reverted back to his original size and form. Well, not entirely. Parts of his body look like King Candy, and other parts are mostly Turbo's; he looked liked a monster created by two beings.

"Why are you fighting to save this game?" Turbo asked, snarling. "The very same one who ostracized you and tormented you for years. You should have been resentful towards those who broke your heart and hurt you, especially Taffyta and the other racers. This is your chance to make them suffer for what they've done to you!"

Vanellope glared at him. "Because YOU made them into selfish bullies,manipulated them without their memories, and mold them to become like you!"

"You don't know what it's like to be thrown away and forgotten by someone more popular!" Turbo yelled, as his form glitched in red sparks.

"I don't think stealing someone's life and reprogramming a game gives you sympathetic points!" Vanellope said as she stood her ground. "You're a bully, Turbo!"

**_"SHUT UP!"_** Turbo lunged at her and Vanellope saw his right arm is mangled and little bigger, made of mismatch pixels.

She tried to fire her gun at him but nothing happened, she had ran out of bullets. "Uh oh," she said.

Turbo slashed her chest and sent her flying backwards, making her drop the HD gun. Her back hit the giant King Candy code and her entire body glitched and twitched. Then she got rebounded by the red sparks and is now floating in mid-air, weakened and the pixels of her body are falling apart faster. She doesn't have much to live... She failed to become a playable racer again and restore Sugar Rush... It's a good thing the other racers aren't around to see her breaking down like this... She failed them too, just like she failed to save Swizzle...

Turbo stood on top of his code box and looked down at Vanellope with venomous glee. He giggled, preparing to lay the final blow on her before he fully destroys Sugar Rush.

"So long, Vanellope von Schweetz~!" he smirked. "It hasn't been a pleasure, woohoohoo! Turbo-Tastic!"

"I don't think so," a calm voice said.

A pair of kid-size arms wrap themselves around Turbo, preventing him to move or free himself. Vanellope almost fainted when who was holding him.

It was Swizzle.

"You?!" Turbo screeched.

"You still got much to learn, Turbo," Swizzle told him coldly. "I'm still part of this game and no outside weapon can permanently kill me." Then he looked at Vanellope's direction and his expression softened. "That girl means so much to me. I would do anything for her..."

Vanellope glanced at the last, lone blue code box that she stood on top of earlier and saw Swizzle's name written on it. It flickered weakly. Vanellope then remembered the previous voice she had heard earlier; Swizzle had been talking to her! She even noticed that his image looked a bit transparent and fuzzy. He's still alive in some way, but now he could not exist in the playable world. He has become some sort a 'dead code' or something.

Swizzle continued, "I remember everything now... and I know who Vanellope really is. It's so obvious, I should have seen it sooner."

"Bah, you're just a naive child!" Turbo spat. "Let me go!" He glitched and finally forced Swizzle to let go of him. However, he accidentally got himself stuck on the side of his code box. "Oh no..."

Vanellope then floated to the top of the code, while trying to avoid touching the surface, and glared at Turbo, who was trying to claw at her while still stuck. She wrapped her entire hand around the last cords.

"This... is for Swizzle!" She said as she pulled the first thread. It released a bright spark and Turbo screamed. Then she continued to pull more. "This is for Sugar Rush! This is for the racers!"

Now there are no longer cords connected to King Candy's corrupted box. However, the Code is still blink red colors and hasn't been restored yet. There's one last job to do.

Vanellope swam to face in front of the giant code box and tried to think of a way to destroy it without hurting herself. Then she heard Swizzle screamed. She turned and saw that Turbo had dislocated his upper body, leaving his lower still stuck in the code. Turbo than swam to Swizzle's untouched box and began ripping apart the cords, and his touch began corrupting the code. Soon cracks began to form in the box. Swizzle's body twitched and became more fuzzy, his expression pained and terrified. His screams were terrible.

"Swizz!" Vanellope screamed, tears now streaming down her face. She wanted to save him but then Turbo yanked her away and dragged her farther away from his code box and Swizzle.

"Oh, look! Your little boyfriend is going to die again!" Turbo pulled Vanellope's head up and forced her to watch Swizzle slowly deleting. "Let's see if he's deleted for good, shall we?"

Vanellope looked down at herself and then at Swizzle, and the giant code in the distance. Finally made her decision, she twisted, breaking free from Turbo's grasp. She used her glitching to rocket toward King Candy's code, aiming for the weakest spot where most of the cracks are linked.

"V-Vanellope! No!" Swizzle's distorted voice screamed as his pixels began to fade away. "It will cause an explosion and you might die!"

As moved toward it, she took out the heart cookie and grasped it close to her. She knew she was doomed, but she also knew she would do anything to save Swizzle and Sugar Rush. Even if it she would give up her dreams and existence...

"I will never be racer," she recited to herself. "Because I'm a glitch... and that's all I'll ever be."

Vanellope closed her eyes and braced herself for the end. Her tiny body slammed against the red code. The box cracked and it shattered into millions of piece. A glowing light filled the room, and everything began to restore to its proper programming. All the code boxes reverting back to its proper colors and Swizzle stopped flashing and flickering. Turbo screams echoed as his body disintegrated, spilling all kinds of random codes and candies everywhere like a piñata. Among them is the 1-Up Mushroom, which Turbo had pocketed from the Lost and Found box.

Swizzle recognized the green mushroom from a distant memory he had a long time ago. He quickly snatched it hurriedly reach to Vanellope's body, or what's left of her, still floating in the sea of light. She looked like she was torn in halves and bits of her were falling apart. She looked pale and she glitched in reddish codes.

He cradled her close to him and was relieved that she's still alive. He then popped the mushroom into her mouth, and her body immediately reverted back to normal; her body stopped falling apart into pixels, the wounds she received completely healed up. Vanellope's eyes widen and she gasped for air.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" she started to laugh. "I thought I was a goner!"

Swizzle laughed as well and pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned. Then he beamed happily at her, while he began to fade back into his code box. Vanellope held him tight, hoping he might disappear and never return to her.

"It's been a long journey, huh?" he said. "I can't wait to get to Tapper's and drink lots of root beer. I wanna forget what I saw here, hehehe... You know, if it weren't for Turbo, I wouldn't have gotten to know you like this, and experience all the times we've gone through."

"That's kinda ironic, huh?" Vanellope smirked.

"If it weren't for you," Swizzle continued, his face blushing, "I wouldn't have appreciated the joys of racing, and I would still be a spoiled little cavity-butt. You saved me, Vanellope..."

"You saved me," she said as they held hands while floating in the void. They gaze deeply into each other's eyes, not caring for anything else in the world. "You'll be okay, right? I mean, once the game is finished resetting, you'll regenerate?"

"Of course, I'll be!" The beanie-wearing racer grinned. "I'll be fine, don't worry... Just... promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

Another flash of light burst, which blinded Vanellope. She is suddenly pulled away from Swizzle's grip by an unknown force. Then she heard his distant voice.

"Don't stop being a racer, you were incredible! Promise me that we'll race side-by-side again!"

"I promise!" she replied. Then she was gone.

"Vanellope! ... Thank you for being my best friend!"

* * *

_((Finally, the selfish reign of Turbo is over. Vanellope saved Sugar Rush and restored it. One more chapter to go and my fanfic will end!)) _


	29. Secret Chapter - Glitched

_((Before I post up the final chapter, I wanna feature a bonus chapter, featuring the thoughts Vanellope is going through on her beginnings of being a glitch based a headcanon theory I have in mind: When Turbo/King Candy turned Vanellope into a glitch, she was no longer part of the main hub, so that means her memories weren't locked up along with the others...)) _

* * *

**Chapter Zero**

_*Fifteen Years Ago...*_

My name is Vanellope von Schweetz, and I'm a candy go-kart racer. I never had a diary so I might as well start now. I'm recording my thoughts into this candy wrapper so that people will know my story, and then I won't have to forget things... I will explain to you why I said those last words in a bit.

Okay, where do I start? Oh yeah... I'm not just a racer, I am the princess of Sugar Rush. Or, at least, WAS the princess.

It happened six months ago, I was excited because our game has been plugged in and we were going to have our very first Random Roster Race on the night before the arcade opened. I had a few hours to spare so game-jumped and visited checked out Game Central Station. After a couple drinks of root beer and a friendly chat with Tapper, I head back to my game and I was blissfully unaware of an unexpected danger that will befall on me.

We were all there at the starting line, myself and my fellow racers and friends: Taffyta, Swizzle, Candlehead, I could go on... Anyway, we were all having fun and nobody cared who got to the finish line first, because our job is let the gamers "chews" their favorite candy racer and win cups. But everything changed when I reached the finish line first, and that's when it started... the glitching. I could feel as though my body was stretched and ripped apart, followed by a tingling, electrical current throughout my body. The worst part, however, was seeing the horrified faces of my fellow racers as they look on, trying to figure how to help me.

Then something else happened, my body rippled and there was a flash of blue and numbers and I found myself moving in different directions. I was scared, confused. I lost control. And before I knew it, I blacked out.

When I finally regain conscious, I found myself in the outskirts. I don't know how long I was out, but I remember trying to gain some little control of my glitching. Afterwards, I decided to return to my castle and get to the bottom of this problem. But when I finally arrived, I met this strange old man who calls himself King Candy, the true ruler of Sugar Rush. I was outraged! There was no such character who existed in the game, and I tried to get my Oreo guards to arrest this impostor... but to my shock, they followed this King Candy's orders instead of mine and they tried to throw me into the Fungeon. Because he said I was a glitch. I escaped from the castle and I ran for my life without knowing what happened to my code.

Then I decided to round up the rest of the fellow racers and I hoped I can get them to help overthrow King Humbug. But when I found them, they were looking at me... as if they've never seen me or heard of me before! It's like any memories of us together have been either wiped clean or locked away from their minds! I tried to convince them that I was their princess but they stubbornly believed that King Candy is their true ruler. Everything went downhill when I accidentally glitched in front of them... and I saw them now looking at me with such fear and contempt! Was it because of my glitching? All I know is, my fellow racers are no longer my friends. I am their enemy now.

Since then, I've been staying in Diet Cola Mountain, running and hiding from the donut police. King Candy has been going around and telling everyone lies about me, that the game will be render unplayable if I enter the race. This is entirely untrue! I know that if I cross the finish line, I will become a racer again and restore the game. Unfortunately... I cannot leave the game not because I'm a glitch, but I wouldn't abandon my kingdom and subjects no matter how cruel they were to me.

But I'm still alone in this game. I've got no one to turn to and all my close friends now turned into selfish bullies, and they all despised me and they wouldn't listen any word I say! And they say horrible things to me... and destroyed whatever personal belongings I have... It was like I'm stuck in a nighmare! But I know it's not their fault they became like that... I am certain that King Candy must have tampered their memories and made them forget about me. **_Why would he do this to me?!_**

I don't know when it will end and I'm really scared. Because... despite being the only one who remembers what happened before I became a glitch, my mind is changing... I am slowly forgetting things, special and important memories. I've even forgotten a few times that I was a princess! I think... since I'm now a glitch, I can't store anymore fresh memories; there's only so much space my damaged code can hold... and the longer I remain unconnected to the game's program, my mind's going to run out of memory space and start recording over itself. I don't want to forget anything! I needed them because they're the only thing I have left to remember my old life...!

But I'm already too far gone. I want my fellow racers to know that... no matter what the things they do to me and hurt me... I will still forgive them! Just... don't leave me and let me race, so I can regain my memories and restore my rightful reign! _And then maybe, Swizzle, Taffyta, Sour Bill, and everyone else... maybe you'll remember me and become my friends again... __**Please, remember me!**_

This glitching is what keeps me reminding me of that day, when I lost everything I have... I want to save my friends, but who's going to save me? I'm so alone and confused, and my mind's slipping away each day! One day, I'm afraid that I might wake up and forget who I was before, and how much I loved you, guys... _I swear I'm not the bad guy, it's King Candy!_

Please, let me race... or at least, remember me a bit... **I'm not a glitch!**

* * *

_"Man, it sure must be nice being a racer..."_

* * *

_Unfortunately, the next few days after this was written, Vanellope had been cleaning her shack and throwing out all the garbage; she never recovered her candy wrapper diary and she had completely forgotten her all of her precious memories._

* * *

_((Sorry for all the angst, guys, but I wanted to get this out of the way before I finish my story.))_


	30. Chapter 28 - Finale

_((Here we are, the final chapter! I'm so happy so many people liked this story and I didn't even expect tons of reviews. Thank some of you for reading from the beginning to the end, and putting this into your favorites~_

_**Disclaimer:**__ The characters and the movie Wreck-It Ralph are all owned by Disney.))_

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_*Current Day*_

Lines of broken code repaired themselves, Vanellope's code box glows as it flies back into the rest of the data boxes. With a large flash of light, Vanellope's code returns to the main program and realigns with the others; the landscape was reset to its original dazzling beauty. The racers and the candy citizens returned to their proper appearance, Sugar Rush was back to normal!

The racers gathered at the finish line and they can only stand in awe when a glittering light drifted gracefully down, enveloping a person wearing a white racing tracksuit.

"It's Vanellope!" Jubileena squealed happily. Adorabeezle and Minty screamed with joy.

As soon Vanellope's feet touch the ground, a wave of light goes throughout the entire game, as if it is it freeing all the locked data and erasing everything else that Turbo had programmed and corrupted. As soon as the sparkling wave hits the other racers, something happens within them as well; their memories returned and their colors glow much brighter. They also seem to be in a daze but each of them were stunned to see at what Vanellope has become.

Sour Bill walked over to Vanellope's side and declared, "All hail to the Rightful Ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope."

"Princess?!" Vanellope repeated.

**_"Princess?!"_** The racers were shocked and they looked at each other nervously.

"Now I remember, she's been our ruler since we've been plugged in!" Taffyta's eyes widen and covered her mouth in horror. "Vanellope... I'm so sorry..."

"Are you really?" Minty asked, glaring suspiciously at her. "Are you genuinely apologetic because you realized you were nasty to her, or are you apologizing because Vanellope now has the power to punish you?"

"I WAS A FOOL!" Taffyta suddenly wailed, making a few kids jump. "I was an idiot! I was a selfish brat! I was a... a..."

"Prize-loving, friend-derailing, racing-obsessed rotten cavity?" Vanellope finished for her.

Taffyta gulped but she nodded, "Yes, I was!"

"Well, you can't say fairer than that," Vanellope said. Then she smiled. "It's good to be to back into the team. I missed you guys, so much."

Snowanna sadly looks over to her. "So... what now? Aren't ya gonna punish us?"

"For what?" Vanellope placed her hands. "For treating me badly? Come on, you can't be serious! I mean, you guys wouldn't act like jerkbreakers if Turbo hadn't messed with your minds."

Rancis chuckled before motioning to Taffyta, implying that she's the worst of the lot. "Besides, we're only doing what you told us to do." Taffyta gave him a sour look.

"So, does that mean you forgive us?" Candlehead asked, her eyes widen with joy.

"Of course!" Vanellope twittered. "As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that anyone who was ever mean to me shall be... executed by the guillotine. Chop chop~"

Candlehead started screaming, Rancis gasped in horror, and Taffyta turned pale and looked as though she was going to faint. Snowanna, Gloyd and Crumbelina fell on their knees and began wailing for mercy. Minty, Adorabeezle and Jubileena over to their recolor 'sisters', trying to shield them from harm.

Vanellope laughed a bit, "I'm just kidding, guys!" Then her expression turned concern when she saw Taffyta ready to faint. "Someone grab Taffy before she hurts herself!"

"So, I guess you got what you wanted, huh?" Adorabeezle asked kindly. "You're one of us now that you're no longer a glitch."

"Are you NUTS?" Vanellope demanded as she removed her racing helmet and goggles. "I don't think I want anything to do with this royal stuff, especially if I had to be reminded of King Candy or Turbo. I just want to race with the people who mattered most to me: you guys! And I'm not gonna give up my glitching, it's my super power!"

"Super power?" asked Minty.

"Yep!" Vanellope replied happily, "You should've seen me on the racetrack and during my battle with Turbo! I was glitching everywhere!"

"But without a princess, who will lead us?" Gloyd asked.

"Me!" Vanellope replied to the confusion of others. She quickly explained, "If I have to rule over you like King Candy had, then it wouldn't be fair. I don't want absolute power and I certainly don't want people kneeling before me all the time. I'm thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy and become a president... Or I could still be a princess but create a system in which the people's concerns are more easily heard and processed."

"You could create a parliament if you really wanted," Crumbelina said, she was grinning.

"Why not become both president and princess?" Citrusella suggested. The recolors beside her nodded, even Vanellope seem to agree.

"President-Princess Vanellope von Schweetz sounds sorta of a mouthful, don't you think?" Torvald asked.

Sticky shrugged. "I don't mind it," she said. "I always wanted to be either a princess or a president."

"I think we'll decide who'll become President-Princess on the next election," Nougetsia giggled.

"I like all these ideas," Vanellope said. "We'll discuss more over it back at the castle later. Right now, the arcade will open soon and we can't have our 15th Anniversary celebration without our nine racers for today's roster. So, I suggest we hop into our karts and make another quick race!"

The racers and the citizens cheered as everyone walk down to their karts. "We're finally a complete set!" Jubileena said happily.

Vanellope's smile faded and she stopped walking. She glanced all around the arena much to the concern and curiosity of her fellow racers.

"Wait, we're still missing someone," Vanellope said. "We can't start the race without Swizzle!"

"Oh, that's right!" Taffyta gasped. "I thought he was going to regenerate after our game resets."

"Yeah, where he is?" Candlehead craned her neck to look around.

On cue, they heard the roaring sound of a kart approaching and they look to see a familiar rainbow unicorn pop zooming down the track. The Tongue Twister then skidded to a stop in front of Vanellope. The driver jumped off and gave his the racers a cocky smile after checking out the competition.

"Wassup, fellow crumb chums!" He greeted them each one. "Morning, Snowanna. Candlehead. Adorabeezle. Minty. Jubileena. Glen..."

"_Gloyd_," said Gloyd, a little irritated.

"Rancis," Swizzle continued. "Sticky, Nougetsia. Citrusella. Torvald. Crumbelina. ... Muttonfudge."

"Malarkey," Taffyta greeted back in her usual cool voice, but she was smirking.

Then Swizzle turned to Vanellope, who was smiling happily at him and her eyes filled with tears.

"And Vanellope," he said, nodding amiably.

Vanellope ran into his arms and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're alright, I thought I would lost you forever," she said softly.

Then to her surprise, she was gently pushed away and saw that Swizzle started smoothing his clothes. His face look bewildered after she touched him.

"Whoa, careful there, princess!" he chuckled nervously. "The Swizz doesn't hug on the first date. And whaddaya mean you would lose me forever?"

"Haha, you were always the wise guy, Swizz," Vanellope said, knowing it's not funny at all. Then she turned to the other racers. "Excuse us, just stay in your karts and wait for us. We'll be joining you soon."

Vanellope quickly grabbed his hand and took him to a quiet, private spot behind the grandstands. At this moment, Wynchell and Duncan walked up the crowd and Sour Bill nearly had a heart attack when he saw them.

"I thought you two were permanently killed when King Candy shot you with an outside weapon," Sour Bill said.

Wynchell and Duncan looked at other, and then at the little green candy.

"We were shot?" Wynchell asked. "Who's King Candy?"

"Don't you remember? He's that crazy old king who keeps demanding you to arrest Vanellope."

"Hold on, Sour Bill," Duncan said. "We don't a have a king in Sugar Rush, and why would we arrest Vanellope?"

"What is going on here?" Sour Bill asked grumpily. "First, Swizzle, then you two. Its like you people have become..." He stopped and looked at their faces closely; it was like they were reverted back to their innocent expressions when the game first plugged in. There were no traces of frustration, malice, or anything else. He then remembered Turbo's words last time they talked.

"Blank, fresh slates..." he finished in a horrified whisper.

* * *

"Oooh, so you can't wait to have little private time with The Swizz, eh?" Swizzle said, smirking slyly. "I'll try and behave for you, princess.:

"Swizzle, stop," Vanellope snapped. "I understand that the game would reset after I stop Turbo and crossed the finish line, but that doesn't mean you should start spewing amnesia nonsense. It's not funny."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Swizzle asked. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Who's Turbo?"

Vanellope stared into his brown eyes and slowly realized that Swizzle is acting the same way he used to back at the early beginnings of Sugar Rush. She could feel her heart dropping and shattering to millions of tiny pieces. She wondered if something happened during the battle with Turbo and after she restored the game.

"Swizzle," she spoke up, trying to prevent herself from crying. "Can't you remember... anything at all? You helped me baked my kart, showed me how to drive,you saved my life... you were my best friend!"

Swizzle raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "I was? Look... I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm pretty sure I don't remember doing all those things you said." His lips formed a grin and he playfully punched her arm. "Anyway, are we gonna race now? I'm super stoked to burn some taffy!"

"You go ahead," Vanellope said, her expression dead. "I'll catch up..."

Swizzle gave her two thumbs up and dashed off, blissfully unaware that he had hurt a friend's heart; a friend he no longer seemed to remember. Vanellope fell on her butt and buried her face into her knees. Swizzle is alive and happy, and she was relieved to see that. Except now he didn't recognize her, as if he didn't know her other being the princess at all. It was like a dark hole opened up where his heart used to be. Sour Bill came and saw her.

"Vanellope," he said.

"This isn't what I wanted, Sour Bill!" Vanellope sniffed. "I thought if I restore the game, I'll finally be a playable racer again. But I'm not happy at all, because Swizzle has forgotten everything! Including me..."

"It's not your fault," the candy assistant sighed and patted her leg. "Turbo had killed him with a foreign weapon and it messed up his data. That's why he's reverted back to his innocent programming and can't recall anything from his previous life. One good thing that came out from all this, that he can start all over and won't remember all the abuse he's thrown at you."

"You don't get it, Sour Bill." The president-princess racer shook her head. "Swizzle's actions, good and bad, are what made me to become strong. He would no longer appreciate the struggles, pain and sacrifices he went through to become a racer... and he would never remember all the good things we've been through to get here... Everything unique and special about him is now erased, along with our friendship..."

Sour Bill looked sadly at her and sighed. "Maybe he's not completely gone. Perhaps deep inside, he still remembers you... Who knows? He might recover his old memories one day, and you two will two become friends again."

Vanellope smiled weakly at him before she gets up. She wiped away her tears before she joined up with the other racers. "I hope that day comes soon... because I want to see him again."

* * *

Fireworks exploded in the sky as Vanellope reached first place at the finish line, with Swizzle taking the second place in the roster, Taffyta at third place and so on... all just in time before the arcade opens. All of the racers and citizens cheered wildly as Vanellope holds up the large Platinum Cup in front of all to see. Then she was lifted up and thrown into the air by Taffyta and the other racers. She cannot believe how much she enjoyed being surrounded by cheering racers. She knew they would love her, glitching and all.

* * *

When the arcade finally closed for the day, Game Central Station was taken by surprise of a huge group of children and candy fans running out of Sugar Rush. Surge Protector nearly dropped his clipboard when he was almost got trampled. The racers were so excited since they weren't allowed to leave their game when King Candy was in reign. Vanellope naturally led them to Tapper's so they can share drinks to celebrate her victory.

Tapper had never seen his bar this full but he quickly and gladly took their orders and handed the racers their root beer. He and Vanellope shared each other warm smiles like old friends. He was even more glad that the Lost and Found box is returned, and he bear no grudge against Sour Bill. A few bar patrons were curious to meet the racers, and they were horrified when they were told about what Turbo did to Sugar Rush for fifteen years.

"So, not only Turbo took over Sugar Rush out of jealousy," Felix slowly said, his expression upset. "He made them forget who their rightful ruler was and any sort of friendship they had with each other!"

Calhoun, his date, noticed his expression. "This Turbo sure had everyone wrapped under his finger. He's like a mangy dog chasing a cautionary tail."

Meanwhile, Vanellope took interest of the biggest guy in the bar and Ralph found it annoying of her staring at him.

"What are you gawking at?" he demanded. "Ever seen a big red and orange before?"

"Hey, mister, why are your hands are so freakishly big?" she asked. "And are you hobo?"

"No, I'm NOT," Ralph said firmly. "And why are YOU so freakishly annoying?"

Vanellope giggled at his reaction. Sour Bill has been handing out flyers to every non-native of Sugar Rush, which seemed to be an invitation to a big party that will be held at Vanellope's castle. The candy litter-haired racer snatch one of the flyers and hand it to Ralph.

"I'm throwing a party to celebration Sugar Rush's 15th anniversary of the game, and I'm inviting everybody who is available!" she told him.

Ralph sputtered, genuinely surprised that this little girl who had just met and teased him is _inviting him_. "But I'm a Bad Guy, and Bad Guys don't get invited to parties or get cake."

Vanellope raised a curious eyebrow but she continued to smile at him. "Look, will you just come. I have plenty of things to be happy about and I want them share it to everybody despite their so-called 'labels'."

She stole a quick glance and saw Swizzle holding his very first silver trophy, flirting with to an embarrassed Minty while Jubileena and Adorabeezle tease her. Swizzle met her gaze and he winked at her. Vanellope winked back, smiling, still saddened that she couldn't properly celebrate her happiness with her greatest in the world. But a small part of her knows that she will never stop being his friend, even he has forgotten everything important to him; and she is certain that in some way, some day, he'll remember their experiences together and they'll go back being closer than before.

"Even bad guys and glitches are entitled for a little happiness... but mostly encouragement and support from their pals. Because without a close friend, we'll never be where we are now. And I owe my new life thanks to that him."

* * *

_((Vanellope finally achieved her dreams of being a racer, got herself some new friends, and saved her game. Unfortunately, her happiness ended up tasting bittersweet now Swizzle has forgotten his friendship with her and all the things he went through, after he regenerated when Sugar Rush was reset. It's really too bad that it had end like this. Perhaps there is still hope and future for this pair, we shall never know._

_Anyway, I'm so happy this story is finally over!_

_... Or is it?))_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Vanellope lean against her kart while she waited for him arrive. She gave Swizzle directions to meet her up in a hidden racetrack but isn't specific to tell him why. Right on time, the Tongue Twister drove into view and the driver gave her a playful smirk.

"Yo, Vanny!" he said as he hopped out. "I hope I'm not too late, I almost got lost twice."

"Nah, you were actually early," she said.

Its been three weeks after Vanellope crossed the finish line, and the gamers were thrilled to play with her since they lover glitching ability. Some missed seeing King Candy, but it was Vanellope who made Sugar Rush more popular than before. Inside the game, Vanellope made some changes where the racers no longer need to pay to enter the races and lifted some strict, silly laws that Turbo made. She even allowed them live in their own homes in different places of Sugar Rush other than their suites at the castle.

Vanellope earned the racers' (especially Taffyta's) respect that she won't ever take advantage of her glitching in the roster races, and would only let the gamers use it during arcade hours if they pick her. She's still an incredible driver even without her special power.

Swizzle looked around the racetrack with a wistful expression. "Strange, for some reason... it's like I know this place, except I've never been here before," he muttered.

"This is my secret practice track," Vanellope told him as she walked close to him, her hands dug into her pockets. As much she loved her white racing suit, she prefers her comfortable hoodie and mismatched stockings.

"Why don't we go for short race, just the two of us?" asked Swizzle, looking excitedly.

"Before we do that, I got to show you something..."

Vanellope takes out the heart cookie she and Swizzle had wrote on it, and showed it to him. The boy takes it into his hands and read the words in silence. His expression was empty, and Vanellope was twiddling her fingers.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked anxiously.

Swizzle shook his head and gave it back to her, but she pushed it back to him.

"You can have it," she said. "It's no use to me anymore..."

Vanellope sighed and looked away; she was hoping her old gift would trigger something in his mind. In the end, nothing worked. It looks like Swizzle's code would forever remain oblivious and empty. She guess its time give up and move on without her friend.

"Let's have our race then... just like I promised you we would," she said, forcing a smile but Swizzle can the see the pain in her eyes. He felt so guilty even though he doesn't know why she's so depressed.

Vanellope leaned forward and kissed his face, which he blushed furiously. She couldn't stop the tears from falling and then buried her face into his shoulder. Swizzle felt awkward, confused at what to do now...

Vanellope's body began to ripple and flicker, which it didn't for a long time after she was no longer a glitch. As she sobbed heavily, her glitching made contact with Swizzle and the latter started seeing flashes of memories that were thought to be lost forever. Then what it seemed like a heavy curtain lifted from his eyes, and the hole of his heart finally filled, Swizzle's face broke into smile...

"Hey, Vanilla Pee."

Vanellope gasped and perked up when she heard that familiar tone in his voice. She looked into his eyes and gasped at what she saw. She bit her lip before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you, Swizz-Cheese!" she laughed. He chuckled as well and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The two precious friends have finally found each other again. Life has never been much sweeter.

**The End**

* * *

_((Thank you again for reading my fanfic! Be sure to stick for more WiR fanfiction in the future.))_


End file.
